For The Rising
by DaniNatureGirl391
Summary: Remember how Jamie "couldn't take his eyes off Holly's chest"? Well, that moment was actually the start of an epic romance. She will come to play a bigger part in the Reagan's lives than anyone, including her, suspected would happen. [third in a series, following "Have You Forgotten?" and "Reminisce Old Memories"]
1. Skyfall Is Where We Start

_**AN: I was so moved, watching the 15th anniversary program on television. So, I couldn't resist, putting the Reagans there and using it as a way for them to see Holly again.**_

No matter how many of these anniversaries went by, certain things never changed. He still felt the tingling on the back of his neck, the antsiness that kept him from being still for more than a couple of seconds. His face remained solemn as each name was read, and he kept one eye out for a specific familiar face. His dad was right. Maybe, he'd be able to move on from some of his own secret issues, if he coached Holly through hers. He winced, his hand squeezing Linda's as the second bell was rung. Everyone around him gave a sharp, barely-audible gasp. That little clang felt more like a slap across each person's face. For the briefest of seconds, the only sounds to be heard were those of passing cars, and the roar of the reflecting pools. When the moment of silence was over, he felt a tap on his arm. He turned, looking directly into his niece's eyes.

"What is it?"

"She's here, Uncle Danny. Look."

Nikki pointed to a spot in a shaded corner of the courtyard. Holly stood with three other people. She had her arm around a girl, who was wearing a print sundress and appeared to be two inches shorter. That had to be Tricia. He sighed. A middle-aged couple stood directly behind them, holding hands. The man was slightly-stooped over, resting some of his weight on a cane. The woman had black hair, while her husband and daughters were red-heads. It felt like an immense weight was lifted, when the last name was called and the closing prayer was said. Nikki instantly disappeared into the crowd, after telling her mother that she was going to get Holly.

Henry said, "Determination above all. She's a Reagan, through-and-through."

Erin rolled her eyes, a smile teasing in the corner of her mouth. Her nephew, Jack, tried to listen in on the conversation. He wasn't as subtle about it as he thought it was, though. This was proved by how his father chuckled softly, ruffling his hair. Danny's eyes met Holly's across the small distance. He watched her follow Nikki back towards them, with the rest of her family in-tow.

Colton shook Frank's hand, saying, "It's an honor to meet you, Commisioner."

"The honor is all mine", and he gestured at the dog tags around the man's neck, before asking, "Where'd you serve?"

"Two tours in Iraq for Desert Storm. You?"

"Vietnam."

Colton glanced at Henry and Danny, that same question in his eyes.

The former answered, "Korea."

The latter said, "Iraqi Freedom."

Frank clapped him on the shoulder and said, "Our country thanks you."

"I appreciate that, and I know this _city_ certainly thanks _you_."

His smile remained, as he ushered his wife forward.

"Traci Mullins."

"Frank Reagan."

Turning slightly to the left, she continued, "And _you_ must be Danny."

"Last time I checked."

"When Holly told us she'd found you...we were shocked. We had no idea that was possible, or that her memory of that day had held up so well."

"You and me both. Uh...this is my wife, Linda. My boys, Jack and Sean."

He hugged Tricia when she stepped up, and he remarked on how big she'd gotten. Then, he asked if she was going to college.

She told him, "Mm-hm. For pediatric dentistry. Most healthy habits start early. It seemed like the right fit."

That led into a conversation with Linda about her craziest experiences as a hospital nurse. She was careful to leave out the incident, when she'd been shot. Meanwhile, everyone else's distraction gave Holly and Jamie a chance to talk.

"So...theater, huh?"

"Yep", she replied, closing that word with a popping sound.

"What made you pick that?"

"It's just the niche I felt most comfortable in. I've always liked the idea of worlds within worlds. In a way, it's like creating another dimension."

"Wow."

"Yeah. And you know, seeing things through each character's eyes does give you a new perspective. It's just... _fun_. It's really, really fun."

Holly's passion for her chosen craft was something Jamie couldn't help but admire. It was the way he, his brother, and his father and grandfather often spoke about their careers. And Erin about hers, too. He knew Joe would agree, if he was alive to meet this girl.

Still, he felt the urge to test her a bit further: "What about that moment in your story two weeks ago, when you grabbed your sister and threw her away from the falling debris? That's the kind of protective instinct any decent cop should have."

Holly smiled, giggling as she shook her head. She liked Jamie's spunk. And if she were being honest, she also liked his appearance, too. Unlike his dark auburn-haired siblings, his hair possessed subtle hints of blond. His clean-shaven, acne scar-less baby-face also cut about five years from his actual age.

She told him, "I did think about joining the academy at one point. I wanted to help people, like your brother helped me."

"But?"

" _But_...I discovered other ways of doing that. Theater is more than just putting on a mask or sparkly costume. It teaches focus. Improves confidence", and she glanced over her shoulder, before continuing, "Think about your father. He gives speeches constantly. But if a person doesn't learn the confidence to get up in front of a crowd, any ideas they have could be lost to the world forever."

He didn't get the chance to say more, because of his brother's sudden interruption.

Danny waved them over, saying, "Your mother just gave the okay."

"For what?"

"To go out to lunch", Nikki chimed in, "We thought it might be fun. The two families together, getting to know each other."

Holly looked sideways at Jamie again, a slightly-awkward smile twitching in the corner of her mouth.

Her voice lowered a bit, as she asked, "Are you good with that?"

He shrugged and replied, "Yeah, if everyone else is."

"A go-with-the-flow-type, huh? I like that."

He gave a smile of his own, his cheeks briefly flushing scarlet.

She lightly smacked his arm with her ceremony pamphlet, before saying, "Let's go."

They walked back over to their families. Then, an odd emotion played over Colton's face.

He held up a finger, saying, "Almost forgot. Hey, Danny, can you come here a second?"

"What's up?"

He didn't get an answer right away. But he did show unusual patience, as he watched the older man search through his wallet to find whatever this item was. Finally, he took it out: a slightly-faded picture of his daughters as children. He cringed inwardly, when he saw the date-stamp in the lower right corner: September 9th, 2001. What made it even more eerie, was the fact that the towers were in the background.

Colton said, "A lot has changed since then. My girls both have asthma, from breathing in all that dust, and Holly is prone to migraines."

"Well, they're strong."

"Yeah", he replied, "They get that from their mother. With what _I'm_ going through...I really don't know how they're doing it. I-I know that probably doesn't make a whole lot of sense-"

"Hey! Are we gonna get to the chow, or what", Henry yelled.

The men were both laughing, as they followed the group to the parking lot.

Tucking his hands in his pockets, Danny told Colton, "Lesson one about our family: Gramps ain't subtle."

"I like him already."

 _ **AN: You might recognize the name of this from a Bruce Springsteen song, which ironically was about 9/11. However, that wasn't the only reason I picked it. This story will be about healing and building new relationships, which is the other reason. Also, just so my readers know, I'll be using song lines and titles for each chapter. I'm open to any suggestions you can give me on that.**_


	2. A Time You May Embrace

_**AN: What could be a better tool to get to know each other, than a big family meal? (giggle) Also, I got the idea for this chapter's title from the Byrds song "Turn, Turn, Turn" (yes, I know it's from the Bible, too).**_

Holly felt a little out-of-place in the restaurant, mostly because of her casual outfit: denim shorts, with a navy blue-and-white striped t-shirt. The dark brown wedge sandals gave her an extra two inches of height. She kept toying with the braid that hung over her left shoulder, hoping nobody noticed her agitation. That hope was proved in vain, when Frank's hand settled on her shoulder, and his soft chuckle met her ears.

He said, "Relax, sweetheart. They know us pretty well here."

She gave a slight smile, casting a brief glance at the sign above them that read "Sparks Steak House", before walking inside. Henry gave their name at the front desk, and they were led to a roped-off area. Inside was their table: shaped like a horseshoe, with plenty of room for their large group.

As everyone sat down, Colton said, "Pretty snazzy choice here."

He expected the reply, if he got one, to come from Frank.

Instead, it came from Danny: "Yeah. A big-time mob guy was killed, just outside the front door."

" _Babe_ ", Linda said sharply.

" _Relax_ ", he told her, waving off her concern.

Then, Tricia asked who he was referring to.

He replied, "Paul Castellano. He controlled the Gambinos for a while."

"I _thought_ I recognized this place", Holly chimed in, "I took a criminology course in my junior year of college. I remember seeing a picture of him in my textbook, when we got to the chapter about white-collar stuff. John Gotti arranged everything, right?"

"Well, that's what they _say_. Apparently, he and Sammy Gravano were outisde in a car a few feet away from here, watchin' the hit go down."

Traci giggled and said, "It's so nice to talk about _murder,_ as we're about to _eat_."

Frank chuckled, replying, "You should see our Sunday dinners."

A few minutes later, after the drinks and apetizers had been ordered, Jamie took the opportunity to continue his earlier conversation with Holly.

Tapping her forearm to get her attention, he asked, "So, if you decided against becoming a cop, why take criminology?"

"I was curious. Is that so wrong?"

She giggled, when that question earned a smile.

She took a bite of a cracker and said, "It's not the lifestyle itself that fascinates me. It's more of... _why_ these people do what they do, and _how_ they interact with each other that draws me in. The human mind is an amazing thing. An understanding of it has to be in place, if a person wants a decent, stable career in theater."

"That's true", Henry added, "You know, you're a very bright, articulate young lady. And so mature, too."

"Well, thank you kindly", she said in a overdone Southern accent.

That earned another laugh. The appetizers and drinks were brought to the table, requiring two waitresses to be passed around.

As Linda unwrapped her straw and put it in her glass, she asked Holly, "Since you're so interested in the mob, do you have a favorite movie?"

Before she could answer, Danny interrupted with, "Got to be 'Godfather', right? Nobody's cooler than Pacino."

Making a chuffing sound, Holly said, "That's very true. 'The Godfather' is in a class of its own."

"I sense a 'But' comin'."

Her smile grew the tiniest bit. This reminded her of what she and Jamie had said back at Ground Zero.

She continued, "Not really a _but_ , per se. I liked it. One of my _favorite_ movies, though, not just dealing with the mob but in general...is 'Donnie Brasco'. It's based on a true story."

"So are 'Goodfellas' and 'Serpico'", said Danny.

"True, but something about _that_ one spoke to me. It was the bond, the relationship Johnny Depp's character had with Al Pacino and Michael Madsen, that I connected with. It made me wish I was in the movie, watching from a distance as they talked to each other."

This girl talked an awful lot about human connection. After what she and her sister had been through, it shouldn't have been surprising. Still, Jamie sensed there was something more going on. Sure, she had a great relationship with her parents and small group of friends, but he saw something in her eyes that said things hadn't always been that way. He wondered what that something was, and if she'd ever feel comfortable enough to tell him. He also felt a little bad, not adding something to the conversation.

Clearing his throat, he took a sip of his drink and said, "I learned about that case, back when I was at Harvard. I did a paper on Joe Pistone."

Holly replied, "I feel bad for that guy. He's got to watch his back nearly every second of the day. That contract on his life is still active."

Nikki said, "Doesn't the government put people like that in witness protection?"

"Yeah, but WitSec can only do so much", Danny told her.

"That's right", added Traci, "All the powers of the government can't compete with human sight. It only takes one moment of recognition, one phone call made by somebody connected to the family, and that man's days are numbered. He'd have to be moved again."

Then, Erin put in her two cents: "Small wonder, why half the guys arrested for that stuff are so reluctant to come forward, oath or no oath."

Henry grunted and said, "In my day, it wasn't uncommon for a suspect to be smacked around a little, in order to get them to talk. Now, it feels like you got to do that, to shut them up."

A wave of light laughter spread around the table. Then, Danny took notice of the fact that his brother seemed to be trembling. He moved the salad he'd been chewing into his cheek, tapping the table to get the younger man's attention.

Then, he asked, "Got somethin' you wanna share with the class, kid?"

Jamie covered his smile with his hand and said, " _Serpico_. That sounds like you, when you first made detective."

Danny smirked and said, "Ha-ha. Very funny."

With that, he took a piece of tomato and hurled it across the table. Linda rolled her eyes, poking her fork into her own salad.

She turned to Holly, who was sitting next to her, and asked, "Great example for our sons, no?"

The twenty-five-year-old shrugged and said, "Boys will be boys, no matter what age they are."

" _Lovely_."

Soon after that, the main courses were brought out. Frank and Colton shared the saying of grace, both expressing their gratitude for the new bonds and fellowship shared with each other. As Holly cut into her food, Sean asked if her leg still hurt.

She told him, "It gets sore sometimes, like a really bad cramp, but I've got medicine and special cream at home for that."

Then, a new sound got everyone's attention. There were some children nearby, laughing at the Disney movie being shown on one of the restaurant's many small televisions: "Brave".

It was the moment, where Merida says to her transformed mother, "Sorry. I don't speak bear."

Danny noticed how it made Holly giggle.

Gesturing over his shoulder at the screen, he asked, "Do you turn into a bear, when someone pisses you off?"

"You don't want to know."

He smiled, returning his attention to his meal. Then, Jack asked if either of the girls rode horses, like Merida did.

Tricia said, " _I_ do it more often. I've even done some competitions."

Erin smiled at this, saying, "I haven't done anything like that, since I was about thirteen. It was a phase, but I still had a lot of fun with it."

This was going better than any of them had hoped it would. The Reagans were already being embraced by the Mullinses, and vice-versa. It was as if they'd known each other forever. They didn't know where this road would lead, but they couldn't wait to find out.

 _ **AN: I tried to give this the same feel, as the Sunday dinners on the show. My mom came of age in a mobbed-up neighborhood (Ozone Park, Queens), so I know most of these legends because of her. In general, I won't make a specific pop culture reference, unless I think it'll move the story forward in some way, even if it's just in one scene. The next chapter will consist mostly of a conversation between Holly & Jamie. It starts out nice, but it won't end that way.**_


	3. Too Cold Outside For Angels

_**AN: I'm happy about doing a double-update this time. The plotline flowed from me so strongly, that I couldn't help but continue. I got the idea for the title from Ed Sheeran's "The A-Team". The themes presented in that song felt appropriate for this chapter.**_

October had well and truly set in across New York. Every tree was colored some shade of gold, orange, or red. Holly relished the warmth the theater provided, as she directed six twelve-year-olds through some new choreography. They were singing, too, and having some trouble with it.

This prompted her to say, "It's okay to over-ennunciate. We don't want the words to blur together."

"Like the days are starting to", Nikki asked from her seat, where she was patching a hole in a curtain.

Holly smiled, shaking her head. She was glad that her friend was back from college for the weekend. She'd really missed the younger girl's keen eye for detail. She was glad to have developed a closer relationship with the Reagans. Danny, in particular, had become the big brother she never had. He'd done small things to help her out over the last few weeks. One thing he did was drive Tricia to buy new scrubs for her dentistry program, putting up half the money to help her pay for them. When the girl casually mentioned that she had a boyfriend, Danny joked that all she had to do was ask, and he'd have a background check done on this person. The transmission on Nikki's car was the reason she was getting a ride back to her mother's house. The person giving that ride showed up, just as the two friends were shoving some racks of costumes into a closet.

"Hey, Uncle Jamie."

"Hey, princess. Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Hang on a second. Let me get my purse."

"You got it."

Once she was out of the room, it gave Jamie and Holly the chance to talk.

"Hey."

"Hi, there", she replied, "Your tour over for the day?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Where's your partner?"

"Eddie's got a family issue to take care of."

"Cool."

He watched her put her keys in her purse. For the environment's sake, Holly had been carpooling with a couple friends in the club. Even though he'd already been made aware of this, he still asked her about it. She shrugged it off like it was no big deal, not noticing his sharp gasp as she flipped her flame-red hair over her shoulder. He wouldn't let her get away with making that excuse, though. Not this time.

He told her, "Don't worry about that. Come ride with us. I'll take you home."

"Wha-you...are you serious?"

"Yeah. Why not? It's freezing out there. I know the heating system in your friend's car isn't working right."

"Yeah. Don't be so _proud_ ", Nikki chimed in, as she walked back out.

Holly giggled and said, "Alright. Alright. I know, when I'm outnumbered."

She sat in the front, zoning out and watching the falling leaves, as Queen's "Who Wants To Live Forever?" poured from the radio. Freddie Mercury's breathy vocals added to the soothing atmosphere. She was nearly dozing off, barely sensing her own body as she lifted her arm and waved goodbye to Nikki. She wasn't even sure if she'd given a proper farewell to Erin, who was standing in the doorway of the house. Jamie shouted that he was driving her home, and the pair disappeared down the road again. Soon after leaving the area, though, he pulled over into the parking lot of a coffee shop. Turning around slowly, she asked him why they were there.

He nodded at the building and told her, "I was hoping we could get a cup. But if you don't want to, I-"

She chuffed and cut him off with, "It's fine. Truth be told, I _could_ use a little energy boost."

She then paused, before patting his arm and finishing, "Thanks."

"No problem."

There was a small park near the coffee shop, and the pair walked quietly through it with steaming cups in their hands. Jamie's was simple, black with three sugars, while Holly had a pumpkin-spice cappucino. It kept them both warm, despite the chill in the air. They talked about a lot of things, including her love of books. He asked if she had a favorite genre.

She told him, "I'm not picky. I'd miss too much, if I was. I've read mysteries, science-fiction, historical fiction. I'm a big fan of that last one, by the way. And you know, I recently read a Christmas-themed romance novel with all the makings of a great Hallmark movie."

She stopped, when she noticed the way he was looking at her. She must've been talking a bit too fast for him to keep up with.

Blushing, she gave a slight laugh and said, "I'm sorry. I know I sound hyper. It's the espresso."

He smiled and repiled, "It's okay. I get it."

"Good. What about _your_ favorite book? Do you even have one?"

"Uh...I don't know about _favorite_ , but...I'd have to say one I really liked was _Bloodwork_."

"Yeah. I heard about that one. Clint Eastwood did the movie version."

"That's right. So, how's-what is it?"

Jamie had noticed that Holly was no longer paying attention. Something had distracted her. And judging by the look on her face, it wasn't good. She was staring hard at a spot to their left, eyes narrowed in focus as if she wasn't quite sure of what she was seeing. He again asked her what was wrong.

She pointed and said, "There's somebody over there."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I see a foot. I think they're homeless...might be in trouble."

She didn't give him the chance to respond, taking off in that direction. She barely registered Jamie, calling her name. When she got to the small cluster of bushes, she realized that this was no homeless person. The girl had to have been Nikki's age, maybe slightly younger. It brought tears to Holly's eyes. She gently rolled the girl over, the bleach-blond head lolling against her shoulder. Then, she caught the glint of shiny plastic and metal lying under a large stone: a hypodermic needle.

Looking backwards, she stretched her neck up slightly and yelled out, "Call 911! Get an ambulance here _now_!"

"Are you sure?!"

" _Yes_ , I'm _sure_! I think she's overdosed!"

Hurried footsteps approached her, the gravel crackling beneath the bottoms of his boots. He was breathing heavily, just as scared as she was. He took his cellphone out of his pocket.

Seconds later, he said in a panicked voice, "This is Officer Jamie Reagan! I need a bus at-"

By this point, Holly was shaking the girl in an effort to wake her up. There was an angel tatoo on the inside of her right wrist. Right above it was something far less nice: a series of track marks. Some were old, and some weren't. She was so busy with the shaking, and the constant muttering of "Come on", that she almost missed the groan the limp figure made. That got her attention immediately. A hopeful smile flickered in the corner of her mouth, and another set of eyes weakly fluttered open. Holly shared her name, before asking the girl's.

The answer she got was barely-audible: "Regina. I did...it-it...s'pretty."

"What? What's that?"

There was no further response, beyond a smirk that gave the tiniest possible flash of teeth. Slowly, those eyes closed again. The arm that was being held went limp. Panick again flooded through Holly's system.

Immediately, she began tapping the girl's cheek and saying, "No. No. No. Regina, don't. Hang on, Regina. Come on. Come back."

She heard the gravel shift again, as Jamie crouched beside her.

He told her, "Ambulence is on its way. I texted Danny, too. He's coming."

A couple of quick nods were followed by, "Good. That's good."

Wanting to comfort her, he gently squeezed her shoulder with his left hand, reaching down to check for a pulse with his right. His shoulders slumped.

He gave a heavy sigh and whispered only, "Holly…"

She didn't say anything. She didn't even move, feeling too numb to do so. Carefully, Jamie eased the body from her arms, placing the hands over the stomach. He went to pull Holly in for a comforting hug. But then, her hand flew to her mouth. She jumped to her feet, before running off behind a set of large skateboard ramps. A few seconds later, a police car pulled up, and two well-known faces got out. The men locked eyes.

"That was quick."

"We were in the neighborhood", said his brother's partner, Maria Baez.

Danny asked, "What the hell happened?"

"We were just talking. Holly was the one who spotted her."

"Got some I.d.?"

"Regina. No last name."

An eye-roll was follwed by, "Fan-freakin'-tastic. This place has been an addict hub for years."

"I wish _I'd_ known that earlier."

"Yeah.", and he glanced around, before asking, "Where's Holly?"

Jamie pointed towards the ramps and replied, "She went that way. Seemed pretty shaken up. You should-"

"Unh-unh. You were with her, when this happened. You go. We'll take care of everythin'."

"You sure?"

In the distance, they all heard the sound of a woman, retching. Maria cringed, flashing an awkward grimace at Jamie and tilting her head at the ramps. Giving another sigh, he jogged over to where their friend had gone. Sure enough, Holly was bent over the garbage can, her face partially obscured. He held back her hair, his opposite hand resting against the small of her back. Finally, the noise and the tremors began to die down.

Softly, he asked, "Think it's over?"

Straightening up, she took a napkin from her pocket and dabbed the corners of her mouth.

Out-of-breath, she replied, "Yeah. Yeah, I think so. I just...I-I _can't_ …"

Jamie put his arm around her, maneuvering his head so they'd make eye-contact.

"I'm sorry you had to see that."

"It's nothing. I had pretty much the same reaction, when I dealt with my first body. I lost count of how many glasses of milk I chugged, trying to calm my stomach down."

"Seriously?"

"Sure. You can ask Danny, if you want. He's waiting for us."

The corner of her mouth twitched up weakly, and the pair began walking back to their previous location. When they reached the bushes, Holly's eyes landed on a familiar face.

"Hi, doll."

"Hi."

Most of Regina's body was now covered by Danny's blazer, which he'd taken off as a gesture of respect. The twenty-five-year-old couldn't help the tears that prickled the corners of her eyes, as she thought about a life gone to waste.

Her next words came out choked: "I can't believe she died in my arms."

"She knew she was loved. There's nothing better", Jamie said.

Pulling her hand into her jacket sleeve, she dabbed at the corners of her eyes.

Then, she said, "I don't know how my dad handled this. How _your_ dad, your _granddad_ , _you_ -"

"Hey, hey, hey, none of that now."

With that, Danny pulled her into a hug.

When she pulled back, she asked, "You're not going to tell anyone about this, are you?"

He told her, "No. We won't share the details, if you don't want us to."

Then, Jamie chimed in again: "But still, you'll have to talk about it at some point. If you don't, it'll eat you alive."

He cast a sneaky sideways look at his brother, who narrowed his eyes. Holly didn't bother asking what that was about.

Instead, she asked, "Talk about it where?"

"How about Sunday dinner? Do you think your parents could make it?"

"I...I think so. I'll call Mom, as soon as I get back to my apartment."

"Sounds like a plan."

A little while later, the coroner's van left with Regina's body. Danny and Maria volunteered to accompany the van to the morgue. From there, they'd contact her next-of-kin. Jamie fulfilled the promise he'd made earlier, driving Holly home. Despite its dark ending, the evening had started out rather nice. They'd come to understand more about each other in that last hour, than they had in the weeks since their first meeting in the theater. Whatever this meant, it sure felt good.

 _ **AN: So, Holly's now had her first taste of a tragic world, that's all-too-common for the Reagans. Any ideas for the next chapter's title? Ideally, I'd like for it to have some reference to "home" or "family", since it'll take place during a moment the show has made near-iconic.**_


	4. Make This Place Your Home

_**AN: The Mullins family sees the main Reagan house, and Holly follows through on her promise to discuss what happened in the park. Watch for the question posed by Jamie at the end.**_

The house looked more stunning in person, than it did in the pictures she'd been shown. Holly struggled to carry the two containers that held her contribution to the dinner: burger meat. She couldn't wait to see how everyone reacted to them, since they contained a special ingredient. Traci held a large box of cookies, which were made from a recipe from her side of the family. She looked over her shoulder at her husband, asking if he was alright.

Despite the all-over body ache, Colton was able to respond with genuinness, "I'm good, honey."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

After the bell was rung, Henry was the one who opened the door.

He beamed and said, "I was wondering when you guys would get here."

He gave the twenty-five-year-old a warm, tender hug, also giving a quick peck to Traci's cheek and shaking hands with Colton. As he led them inside, he asked where Tricia was.

Holly told him, "She's sick with the flu, and she was worried about infecting everyone."

"Poor thing. I don't blame her."

Another voice chimed in from the kitchen, "The last thing this family needs right now is one more thing to stress over."

She smiled and waved, when Frank poked his head out of the kitchen. He helped her carry the trays into the kitchen.

"The fries are in the oven, and I got the indoor grill going. You can make four patties at a time."

"Good. Thanks so much for helping me with this."

"Are you going to tell me what you put in the meat yet?"

She replied, "Not until you taste it first. I don't want any bias."

"Well, that's very comforting."

She giggled, looking past his shoulder when she heard the door slam shut again. Erin and Nikki peeked into the kitchen, announcing their arrival. Holly waved, when she saw them.

Then, she asked, "Any word on Bissel yet?"

Erin stifled a laugh and said, "He's picking up Linda at work. They'll be here soon."

Once they were gone, she noticed how Frank was looking at her.

"Bissel?"

"What? You've seen how he eats", she said.

A few seconds later, the man in question arrived with his wife, kids, and little brother in tow. He clapped her on the arm, when he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, doll. I got the two cheeses you asked for."

"One with a kick, and one a little smoother?"

"You bet."

While Danny greeted his father, Holly took a moment to check which types he'd brought: asiago and Swiss. Perfect. Then, she spotted Jamie. There'd been an easy calm between them, since the incident in the park, which she was glad for.

He smiled, gesturing at the grill and asking, "So, what's in these things, anyway?"

She giggled and told him, "If your dad couldn't crack me, neither can you, Golden Boy."

He made a funny face at her, before exiting the kitchen. She was grateful for the bit of solitude afforded to her, as she cooked. She had a feeling that, in a family this large, true privacy was a rare gem. The only interruption was a minor one: Nikki, Jack, and Sean coming in to get the drinks and place settings. She smiled at them, one ear listening to the conversation taking place in the dining room. It was between Henry, Frank, and Colton, mostly involving questions about his disability. It began when Henry asked what her father's original occupation was.

Colton said, "I worked with an army buddy at his furniture store. I built a lot of the tables and bedframes he sold. It was my number one pride and joy, until my girls were born."

"And now", Frank asked.

He replied, " _Now_...I still sketch designs, but another friend actually builds them. I can't do more. I wish I could, just to keep myself occupied...but I _can't_."

"I know how you feel", Henry said, "I still cringe, when I think about the day I couldn't throw around the football with my family anymore. My arthritis has gotten pretty bad."

"What do you use for it?"

"Well, I can't pronounce it right, but the doc said it's a stronger version of ibuprofen."

"That actually sounds pretty nice."

Back in the kitchen, Holly smiled. In recent years, her father had been reluctant to talk about his troubles with MS. It was great for her to see him, breaking out of that shell a little bit. She heard Danny start to add something to the conversation, but he was speaking at too low of a pitch for her to understand. She began whistling, breaking up the monotony of burger-flipping. Soon enough, it was time to serve the food. Knowing she couldn't handle it alone, she decided to enlist the only two adults who weren't involved other things.

She called out, "Erin! Linda! I need some help in here, please!"

Holly carried one tray of the freshly-made burgers. Erin carried the other tray, as well as the bag of buns. Linda had the two plates of fries. Jack joined them, volunteering to bring in the cheese and ketchup. Everyone else was already sitting at the table, which had extenders put in to accomodate the three extra people. Holly chose a seat on Linda's right, while Danny and the boys were on her left. Her parents sat between Nikki and Jamie on the other side of the table. While some of the adults scooped salad into their plates, Sean asked what type of cookies Traci had brought along.

She told him, "This recipe came from my Italian heritage. They have something called anise extract in them."

Nikki chimed in with, "Isn't that what makes the licorice flavor?"

"Exactly."

After the saying of grace, Danny was the first person to taste the burgers. Holly watched him take the first bite, noting the amazed look on his face.

Nikki echoed his sentiments, saying, "This is _awesome_. What's in it?"

She giggled and said, "It's something I came up with last year. I call them my jerk-chicken burgers."

"How did you make them", Erin asked.

"I bought the leanest package of chopped chicken meant I could find, and I mixed Caribbean jerk steak marinade into it before I made the patties. It's sweet, but with the right amount of kick in the aftertaste."

She was glad that everyone seemed to be enjoying her little surprise. She spent most of the next several minutes, listening intently to key points brought up mostly by Frank, Erin, and Danny. She also had a couple of good laughs at the jokes, made between her father and Henry.

Then, Linda said something that stopped her cold: "I think you got a piece by your eye, sweetheart."

Holly knew that the comment hadn't been meant in a negative way, but she was still upset to hear it. She thought it'd be an easily-forgotten moment, but her mother quickly dashed that hope.

Traci said, "It was a pretty good job, concealing those new dark circles under your eyes."

"New", Danny asked, "What do you mean by 'new'?"

"Mom, please-"

" _Enough_ ", and she turned to him and continued, "Holly hasn't gotten a decent night's sleep in days. And she won't tell us why, beyond the fact that it involved something she saw in the park with Jamie."

Sean chimed in with, "You took a girl to the park, Uncle Jamie?"

Nikki asked, "What could possibly have done there to freak her out so thoroughly?"

She winced, when her mother lightly smacked her arm. A naughty smile came to Danny's face, and he mumbled what sounded like "No comment" as he took another bite of his burger. Jamie put his hand over his face and began messaging his temples, hiding the "kill me now" blush in his cheeks.

Then, Frank rolled his eyes and said, " _I_ think...we should let the lady of the moment have _her_ say. Hmm?"

He gestured at Holly, meeting her gaze with a slight smile of encouragement. As other sets of eyes turned and focused on her, she understood there was no getting out of this.

Sighing, she rested her head on her fist and told them, " _Alright_. After we dropped Nikki off at home, Jamie and I got some coffee and went for a little stroll in a park. This was right near the shop, by the way. We were talking about books-"

"Figures", Danny interrupted, gesturing at his younger brother, "we got the King of Harvard in our midst."

" _And then_ ", Holly continued, "I suddenly stopped mid-sentence. I spotted a foot, sticking out of a cluster of small bushes. I thought it was somebody homeless. But when I went over there...it wasn't."

"What happened, baby girl", Colton asked.

She didn't want to continue the story, but she was aware that she was delaying the inevitable.

To her right, Frank said, "It's alright, sweetheart."

She told them, "This young girl...late teens, most likely...she was strung out on heroin. I-I tried to shake her back to full consciousness, but...she died in my arms."

A shudder ran through her. Linda placed her hand on her back, rubbing small, comforting circles there. Their eyes met for a brief moment, and they exchanged small, tender smiles.

Swallowing hard, she then said, "Jamie called an ambulence, before texting Danny and telling him what happened. I couldn't take it. Not even a minute later, he found me behind the skateboarding ramps, puking into a trash can. I've been having nightmares ever since. I can't believe I was so weak."

"That's not weakness, sweetheart", said Henry, "That's humanity. You're at a table with four soldiers, three of them also being cops. You really think we never held another person, as they died?"

"More than once", chimed in Frank.

"Yeah, doll, we've all seen death", said Danny.

Holly spoke up again: "I've seen death, too. Two grandparents, a dog...but it's not the same as watching the spark slowly fade from their eyes. I don't think I'll ever forget that, as long as I live."

"And we're not sayin' you should", Danny told her.

"-but you can't let it consume you", said Erin.

She took a couple sips of wine and continued, "Trust me. Serpico over there", and she ignored the low grunt her brother made, "-has trouble with the same thing."

Then, Colton made his thoughts on the matter known: "Why didn't you tell us, honey?"

Holly replied, "Really, Dad? You've got enough on your plate right now."

If anyone at the table was suprised by the sudden sharpness in her tone, they didn't show it. On one level, it felt good to finally have this issue out in the open. But on another, it still hurt. Regina's death could've happened in any other place or situation. Maybe, it was this particular scenario, the idea of failure in saving a life, that really bothered Holly. She'd originally co-formed the theater group, to prevent stuff like this from happening. If teenagers were too occupied by the stage, they wouldn't have time to even think about drugs or alcohol. She groaned, rubbing the itchy dryness from her eyes. She was torn from her musings, when Jack said the cookies tasted cool.

Frank agreed with his grandson, before saying, "So...anyone got an outline for Halloween yet?"

Of course, the boys were going trick-or-treating, Jack more reluctantly then his brother. Linda sighed, realizing her baby was starting to grow up. Nikki said she was going to a party with some friends, before questioning Holly about her plans.

She told her, "I'm actually going to a party, too. An old high-school friend of mine owns a nightclub in New Jersey. He says it's going to be 'Nightmare Before Christmas'-themed. You don't necessarily have to dress up as a character from the movie, though."

"So, then, what _are_ you going as", asked Jamie."

"Why do you care", she shot back, a smile teasing in the corner of her mouth.

The look on his face earned a giggle.

Then, she said, "I found this really great vintage party dress."

"How vintage", asked Nikki.

"As in the nineteen-fifties. It's a pink and in the halter style. Apparently, that was really popular back then."

"And how", Henry said with a wink and a chuckle.

Holly continued, "I've got a pair of white heels, and a matching headband to go with it. What I _don't_ have, sadly...is a date."

Nobody noticed how her eyes briefy settled on Jamie, but Danny did.

It was all he could do not to roll his eyes, when his brother said, "You still got plenty of time. Don't worry about it."

Later, Nikki, Holly, and the boys were washing dishes in the kitchen. Traci and Colton were settled in the living room with Erin, Frank, and Henry. It was then that Danny took the opportunity to make his opinions known.

Sighing, he looked at Jamie and took a sip of his beer, saying, "God, you're dumb."

"Excuse me?"

"Come on. She was totally makin' the eyes at you."

"Seriously?"

"No, it's a Dangerfield punchline. Of course, I'm bein' serious. You got some experience with the female of the species, so I don't get how you missed that."

Though Linda smacked him on the arm, it was still clear the conversation was amusing to her.

She told Jamie, "I hate to admit it. But in this case, Danny's right."

"I'm _always_ right in matters of the heart, babe. Don't you know that yet?"

She rolled her eyes and continued, " _Anyway_...look, when a girl looks directly at a guy, and then mentions that she doesn't have a date to a certain event, it usually means that she wants _you_ as her date."

"Right", he said, "Like that's going to happen."

"Thought about this before, lil' bro?"

With that, Danny gave a wink and stood up, before heading into the living room. Jamie ended up being the last person to leave the table, feeling a strange, sudden need to be alone with his thoughts. Holly was a sweet, warm, and funny girl. At times, he wondered if she'd be better off at a high-society banquet, or maybe a state dinner. She certainly had all the charm and grace to get through one, anyway. She was also passionate, and she had an inner strength he greatly admired. But still, his brother and sister-in-law had to be wrong. She couldn't really like him that way...could she? Perhaps, he'd be able to figure that out for himself on Halloween. After all, what harm could one little party do?

 _ **AN: Yeah. what harm could it do? (giggle) I can't wait for the new season premiere this week. From the couple of teasers I've seen, it looks pretty juicy.**_


	5. This City Is On Fire Tonight

_**AN: This chapter is a bit of an emotional roller-coaster. It's mostly sweet and light-hearted, but there's a hint of something dark at the end.**_

"Hey, honey."

"Hi, Frank."

Both were smiling, as they hugged. Holly was glad to get out of the cold, even if it was only for a few minutes. She couldn't wait to get to that Halloween party. Jamie had told her to meet him at the house, because it was much closer to her place than his apartment was. She waved off the offer of coffee, saying she'd feel bad about not being able to finish it. As she sat down, Henry poked his head out from the kitchen. He smiled, when he saw her.

"Well, hello there, gorgeous."

She giggled and shot back, "I'm too young for you."

"Damn shame", he replied, disappearing again with a wink.

Then, she asked where Jamie was. Frank told her that he'd be down soon, and that he was making some last-minute adjustments to his costume.

"Geez. Isn't taking a long time to get ready supposed to be _our_ job?"

"I _heard_ that!"

She stifled another laugh, at hearing his voice come down from the second floor.

"Are you sure you'll be okay in here alone for a minute?"

Leaning against the back of the couch, she said, "I'm not a shrinking violet, commisioner. I'll be fine."

He smiled and replied, "I think you will be, too."

With that, he left to join his father in the kitchen. Holly mused over what his words could mean, as well as the tone in which he said them. She didn't wonder long, though. She started hearing footsteps, coming down the stairs. Initially, Jamie's costume didn't seem like much of one at all. The first things she saw were his black-and-white converse sneakers, white socks, and slightly-rolled-up jeans. Next, as his arms became visible, she glimpsed the sleeves of a black leather jacket, and part of a plain white t-shirt. But it was when he came down the rest of the way, that she saw what made him nearly unrecognizable. He'd died his hair jet-black! And what's more, he had it almost shiny enough to show a person's reflection! It was all she could do, not to let her jaw drop and gasp. When he reached the last step, he saw the look on her face. He chuckled softly, taking a small comb from his pocket.

"What", he asked, pushing his hair back with its tiny teeth, "Can't I get some summer lovin'?"

The ice broken, Holly giggled at the reference he'd made. Now, his costume made more sense. He was going as Danny Zuko from "Grease". Since that movie was set in the fifties, it complimented the theme of her own costume.

She stood up and walked over to him, saying, "It's October, genius."

He put his palms out and replied, "Okay. Okay. My bad."

They were in great mood, as they embraced. The smell of the jacket was oddly comforting to her, but she didn't say anything about it.

"Where'd you get this thing, anyway", she asked.

He told her, "It was actually my brother, Joe's. He had a mad crush on Olivia Newton-John back in the day, and he loved to tease Danny about...you know, the obvious."

She giggled, saying, "I bet he didn't take that well."

"No. But as much as he shot back his own taunts, he still bought this for Joe for Christmas one year. Nobody said a word about it, but they all knew."

"Well, it suits you."

Holly then checked her purse, making sure everything it contained was in order. Because of that, she missed the blush that briefly came to Jamie's cheeks. Clearing his throat, he shouted to his father and grandfather that they were heading out.

"Be careful out there", Henry shouted.

"Always am", he yelled back.

The drive to New Jersey was relaxed, consisting mostly of discussions of the music on the radio. Holly learned that some of his favorite bands were Creed, Nikelback, Daughtry, and Matchbox 20.

When she asked him why, he told her, "I just like the down-home, do-it-yourself feeling they have. It seems like they'd be just as comfortable, playing in somebody's garage, as they would in a huge stadium."

"You mean, you like versatility."

"Uh...yeah. I guess you could say that."

"Isn't that a trait all cops are supposed to possess?"

"Mostly", he replied.

When it came to her own musical tastes, she was pretty much a mixed-bag, just like with books. She liked was excited when they arrived at the club, slipping her hand into the crook of Jamie's elbow as they walked inside. Her friend, Andrew, spotted them right away.

"Hey there, berries! What's up?!"

"The sky!"

They embraced in a happy hug, trading kisses on the cheek. Then, Holly introduced him to her companion for the night.

"Andy, this is Jamie Reagan."

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise", he replied as they shook hands.

"So, what do you do?"

"I'm with the NYPD."

"Sweet. Can't resist a good uniform."

He capped that sentence with a wink, before walking away to greet another patron. Holly giggled, when she saw the "What the hell" look on Jamie's face.

Patting him on the upper arm, she said, "Dear Andy...you learn to love him."

"I guess."

They made their way over to the bar, where some very colorful drinks were being served. Most had holiday-appropriate names like "Black Cat", "Witch's Brew", and "Bride of Frankenstein". What got her attention the most, though, was a sample tray at the section of the bar closest to the bathrooms. The shot glasses on it contained three layers of jell-o. The bottom layer was brown, the middle one was orange, and the top one was yellow. Each glass was topped with a little swirl of whipped cream. The name on the tray was unsurprising: "Candy Corn".

Looking over her shoulder, she gestured at the tray and said, "Bingo."

"Yeah. It looks good."

"'It looks good?' Why do you sound so tense?"

"I'm not tense."

"Uh, yes, you are. Come on, officer. Live a little."

There was something about the way she called him 'officer' that sent a prickly warmth through his body. So, too, did the shot, when he tilted and it slid down his throat. Holly rolled her eyes, when he didn't reach for another one. She raised an eyebrow in a silent made him smile. He threw back a second, shakin his head with the intensity of the flavor. His eyes did widen a bit, though, when Holly slid two more glasses over.

He said "We just got here."

"Seriously? What kind of Irishman are you?"

That question earned another smile, which made her smile, too.

She then said, "We'll take something tamer later on. But for _now_...just have fun. Remember fun?"

As he watched her throw back her own second and third shot, he thought about her question. It felt like ages, since he'd really let his hair down and had fun with somebody, and that included the after-hours drinks he usually had with Eddie. He briefly wondered what she'd think of Holly, when the two women eventually met. He flicked his eyes up at the ceiling, listening as the music transitioned into Britney Spears. Maybe, the girl on his arm was right. Courage swelled in him, as he tapped the side of her arm to get her full attention.

"What?"

Tilting his head to the right, he said, "Let's go dance."

"Not so tense anymore?"

"Not now."

Holly got breathless for a moment, her stomach flipping as she placed her hand in Jamie's. That same hand slid around to the small of her back, gently guiding her into the center of the heaving bodies.

When he noticed the look on her face, he saidm "Come on. Remember _fun_?"

She scrunched up her nose, briefly narrowing her eyes at him when he laughed. They fell in-step with everyone else as, above their heads, a pop princess sang:

" _ **A little question.**_

 _ **Wanna know just how you feel.**_

 _ **If I said my heart was beating loud**_

 _ **If we could escape the crowd somehow**_

 _ **If I said I want your body now**_

 _ **Would you hold it against me?**_

' _ **Cos you feel like paradise.**_

 _ **And I need a vacation tonight.**_

 _ **So, if I said I want your body now**_

 _ **Would you hold it against me?**_

 _ **Hey, you might think**_

 _ **That I'm crazy**_

 _ **But I know I'm just your type-"**_

Just as the song described, both of their hearts were nearly pounding out of their chests. They were laughing and grinning like idiots, swaying to the music in all types of ways.

Jamie shouted above the surrounding chaos, "If Danny saw me doing this, he'd laugh his head off!"

Holly replied, "Who cares?! You'd do the same to him!"

"You're probably right!"

"And when he caught you, you'd run like hell!"

He didn't reply this time, yet another laugh escaping him as he grabbed her hand and spun her around. Above them, the song played on:

" _ **When we're dancin' on the floor**_

 _ **I want more.**_

 _ **Wann see it**_

 _ **So, I'm askin' you tonight.**_

 _ **If I said my heart was beating loud**_

 _ **If we could escape the crowd somehow**_

 _ **If I said I want your body now**_

 _ **Would you hold it against me?**_

' _ **Cos you feel like paradise**_

 _ **And I need a vacation tonight.**_

 _ **So, if I said I want your body now**_

 _ **Would you hold it against me?"**_

Once that song was over, they decided to rest a little and have a more substantial meal. Good thing this place also served food. Andrew suggested the enchiladas, saying they were perfect for really "spicing up the evening". Holly giggled and waved him off, but they did ultimately choose to order that. They shared a large slice of berry pie, washing all that down with two glasses of Dr. Pepper each. After trips to the bathroom, they each threw back a glass of kahlua and milk. It helped settle the acid in their stomachs, from both the hot Mexican food and other alcohol. Then, they went back out onto the dancefloor amidst a Taylor Swift song:

"' _ **Cos all I know is we said hello.**_

 _ **And your eyes look like coming home.**_

 _ **All I know is a simple name. Everything has changed.**_

 _ **All I know is you held the door.**_

 _ **You'll be mine, and I'll be yours.**_

 _ **All I know since yesterday, is everything has changed.**_

 _ **And all my walls stood tall, painted blue.**_

 _ **But I'll take 'em down and open up the door for you.**_

 _ **And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies, the beautiful kind.**_

 _ **Making up for lost time, taking flight, making me feel like-"**_

When that last line hit, Jamie had lifted Holly into the air. Their eyes met, as he slowly brought her back down. Both were breathing heavily, and a barely-visible sheen of sweat glistened on the visible parts of their skins. The moment was broken, though, when the tip of her foot hit the wooden floor again. She slipped on a piece of plastic, crashin hard into his chest. He gave a loud grunt of pain, which came out through giggles despite everything.

Softly, Jamie said, "Think it's time to go?"

"Uh...maybe."

"You mean yes."

His arm remained around her shoulder, as they bid goodbye to Andrew and left the club. On the way out, he spotted a friend of his from the academy, who'd never completed the program. This person recognized Holly's apartment building, when it was mentioned to him, and he offered to drive them there. Of course, he couldn't help the innuendo he made later, when Jamie said he was walking Holly inside to make sure she was okay. The officer merely laughed it off, telling him he was crazy.

As they rode the elevator up, she said, "So, um...your friend seems pretty cool."

"Yeah. Kevin is...he's a character. Once you meet him, you never forget him. Kind of like a lot of people I know, actually."

She was mildly surprised, when he followed her into the hall outside her apartment. He led her onto a nearby balcony, saying the view would be "incredible".

Then, he said, "You were right before, you know. What you said in the club, I mean."

"What exactly did I say? It's kind of fuzzy right now."

"When you told me to live a little, and you asked me if I remembered what fun was like."

"Oh."

He replied, "Yeah. Even with the domestic ties, Danny is still pretty much the big party animal in the family. He's wilder. He's got fewer inhibitions."

"Really? I had _no_ idea."

Jamie chuckled and continued, "I guess that's what initially drew Linda in, so long ago. But me...I'm a bit quieter. We're not polar opposites, but I'm just a little more tamed-down. I don't mind a gentle two-step, with no one else around."

"Sounds nice. Is that why you brought me here?"

"Kind of", he said, taking his iPod from his pocket.

Holly was smiling, as she watched him turn on the small device and lean it against a small potted plant. He turned up the volume, but not loud enough to cause a major disturbance. She recognized the song immediately. It was something from the eighties, from a band called Yazoo. It certainly fit the bill for the quieter evening he'd described. He gripped her right hand in his left one. She placed her left hand on his shoulder, and his right hand went to her waist. They let the music carry them away:

" _ **Looking from a window above**_

 _ **It's like a story of love.**_

 _ **Can you hear me?**_

 _ **Came back only yesterday**_

 _ **I'm moving farther away.**_

 _ **Want you near me**_

 _ **All I needed was the love you gave.**_

 _ **All I needed for another day**_

 _ **And all I ever knew**_

 _ **Only you**_

 _ **Sometimes, when I think of her name**_

 _ **When it's only a game**_

 _ **And I need you**_

 _ **Listen to the words that you say.**_

 _ **It's getting harder to stay**_

 _ **When I see you**_

 _ **All I needed was the love you gave.**_

 _ **All I needed for another day**_

 _ **And all I ever knew**_

 _ **Only you**_

 _ **All I needed was the love you gave.**_

 _ **All I needed for another day**_

 _ **And all I ever knew**_

 _ **Only you."**_

There was something about the way Holly was smiling in that moment, which made Jamie's heart flutter. It was rare for a cop to find a moment of true peace, and he was positive he was feeling it as they danced. He grew more certain of it, with each step they took. He wanted to keep taking those steps with her, and there was only one way he knew of to make that intention known. She was so strong, so kind, and so beautiful, that he just couldn't help himself. He lifted her other arm onto his shoulder, while his other hand drifted down to her waist. Meanwhile, the song continued:

" _ **Wonder if you'll understand**_

 _ **It's just the touch of your hand**_

 _ **Behind a closed door**_

 _ **All I needed was the love you gave.**_

 _ **All I needed for another day…"**_

Jamie was sure she could hear his racing heart. His breathing became shallow, as he reached up and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. It seemed like everything was going smoothly. But then Holly did something unexpected. Just as his palm was settling against her cheek, she suddenly flinched and pulled back. It definitely wasn't the reaction he'd been expecting. He didn't get the chance to ask her about it, though. She forced a smile, patting his arm and thanking him for a lovely night.

Clearing his throat, he put on a neutral expression and replied, "No problem. I'm, uh...I'm glad you had a good time. So did I."

"Great. So, um...I-I'll call you tomorrow, when I recover from whatever headache the fates have planned for me."

A smile flickered in the corner of his mouth, as he watched her walk back down the hall. She gave him one last farewell wave, as she disappeared into her apartment and closed the door. It was only then, that Jamie allowed his confusion and concern to show on his face. What the hell was that flinch all about? He'd never intentionally hurt Holly. Didn't she know that? Sighing, resignation flooded into his system. He knew he'd have to ask advice from his family, and probably from hers as well. It would likely come back to bite him in some way, but he didn't care. It was this very nature that led him into the academy in the first place. He had to know what had upset her so much. Only then could he try to make it better.

 _ **AN: What caused that little flinch will be more expanded upon in the next chapter. I hope you liked all the songs I used. That last one, in particular, is one of my favorites. You might recognize it from S5 of "Once Upon A Time".**_


	6. Come Too Close, I Move

_**AN: The Reagans finally learn the sad secret Holly's been carrying, and Jamie makes her a special promise.**_

Jamie couldn't help but fidget. His college ring clinked repeatedly against the side of his mug, as he drummed his fingers and took sips of coffee. His partner, Eddie Jenko, was next to him, shaking a sugar packet.

"Geez, Reagan. You're making me nervous."

"Sorry. I'm not in a good head-space right now."

"Are you ever?"

"Ha-ha. But seriously, I can't figure out what happened."

Jamie remained quiet, until they reached their car and got in. Eddie could sense that he wasn't ready to let this go, and she also knew he needed to be on his toes for their job.

"Could it be that she wasn't ready?"

He sighed and told her, "If her readiness was the problem, I thought she would've just...I don't know...pushed me away, or at least _said_ something. It was awkward as hell, watching her leave."

When their eyes met, he instantly understood what the look on her face meant.

"No way. I am _not_ going to Danny for advice on this. He's been blowin' up my phone, ever since that night. I got, like, five winky-face emojis in a row."

They pulled out into the main line of traffic, Eddie laughing the whole time.

Then, she said, "I think he's been hanging around Nikki too much. He's starting to act like her."

"Even she's not _that_ bad, when it comes to gossip. It's really freakin' annoying."

"That's what big brothers do", and she took a few nibbles of some Cheezits, before continuing, "What about your dad? Or even _her_ dad, for that matter?"

"Please. If I go to either of her parents for anything at this point, they could think I'm coming on too strong."

"Well, that's a risk you might have to take. If something is bothering Holly that much, and she feels too awkward about discussing it, the only option you've got is her family."

"And how, exactly, am I gonna approach them? Oh...'I tried to kiss your daughter, but she pulled away like I was going to smack her.'? You think that'll work?"

"Okay. First of all, quit being such a snot. And secondly, maybe you won't have to seek them out."

"You think they'll come to me first?"

"Either that, or you let things happen naturally. Hasn't your dad has been having coffee with hers every Saturday, when he's on his lunchbreak?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Eddie replied, "So, why don't you go over there, and meet with him that way? At least, with the commissioner around, it won't feel so weird."

Jamie paused, considering her suggestion.

After just over a minute of silence, he said, "That's actually not a bad idea. And by the way, I think you're really going to like Holly, when you meet her."

"Awww", and she patted his arm, before saying, "You're in love with her already."

He didn't get the chance to make a snarky retort, because a bulletin about a robbery in-progress came over the radio. The partners immediately went into business mode, their facial expressions becoming serious. After making the appropriate response call, they headed over to the scene of the crime. Meanwhile, across town, Holly was doing some introspection of her own. She was pacing back-and-forth across her office, going over a song they planned to use in a future show. However, in her mind, each line became something from "Only You". She sighed, groaning in frustration. It'd been two days since she'd seen Jamie, and she couldn't stop thinking about him. They'd traded casual flirtations since the day they met, but it never seemed serious until now. It made her heart race to think of how his grey eyes looked into her turquoise ones, like a cloudy sky over the ocean.

He was from an American dynasty, and she...wasn't. Sure, there was the military and a few personality traits in common, but how did one compete with having two police commisioners in your family? That number could go to three, if Jamie fulfilled the potential she believed he had. She skipped right to him, because she knew Danny would hate to be stuck behind a desk most of the time. Jamie was sweet and tenderhearted, but he knew when to be tough, as well. She felt so happy with him that night, much happier than she'd been with anyone outside her family. Well, not since... _no_. Holly shook her head to clear the image. She'd fought for so long to not have this darkness, hanging over her. And yet, it still was. As he set everything up for their first kiss, despite his good intentions, all she could see was that same darkness. She'd thought about telling him right there on the balcony, but she choked. Just like she was doing now. There was so much potential for their relationship, and she was ruining it. She swallowed back the tears that threatened to fall. She couldn't tell him. She didn't want this information to change his perception of her. She didn't know it yet, but that choice was on its way to being taken out of her hands.

Jamie's initial plan, the idea of meeting both his father and Holly's father for coffee, didn't quite work out. Colton had a physical therapy appointment, which meant he couldn't visit Frank. However, he promised to bring his family over to Casa Reagan again for dinner that coming Sunday. When the day arrived, everything seemed to fall into place perfectly. Dinner was simple, just ordered-in pizzas, and Danny's sons left shortly afterwards for a sleepover at a friend's house. This left an opening for the adults to gather in the living room and watch a scary movie. Ironically enough, the movie was the original "Halloween". Jamie kept one eye on Holly as the snacks were passed around, trying to figure out if she carried any lingering emotions from their dance. Initially, what he saw was good. She seemed happy, and she'd hide a coy smile whenever their eyes would meet. Even though it was dark, he knew she was blushing. And truthfully, so was he. When he ran out of Coke, he casually excused himself to go to the kitchen and get another one. This was only meant to take a couple of seconds. But then, the gossip king walked in.

Leaning against the doorframe, Danny asked, "Alright. What's goin' on?"

"I don't know what you're talkin' about."

"I'm sure you don't."

As Jamie tried to walk past him, Danny grabbed his brother's upper arm, stopping him from leaving.

He said softly, "Relax, kid."

As the younger man backed away, he continued, "You've been avoidin' me like the plague."

"With good reason. You were the same way with me, Joe, and Erin, when we were kids. We never had any privacy in our romantic relationships."

"That's not true."

"Oh, really? Joe told me about the night his high-school girlfriend, Stephanie, slept over. They hadn't gotten physical yet, and you were always buggin' him about what that would happen. As he went to lock his bedroom door, he saw you standing in the hallway. You said you'd heard a noise in your closet, and it scared you. And you were sporting the same goofy smile, as the one you've got now. He shut the door in your face."

A chuckle was followed by, "Yeah, that was a good time. But come on. You two were makin' goo-goo eyes at each other across the table all through dinner, and then in the living room. So, _somethin'_ must've happened."

Jamie sighed, his hands going to his hips as his eyes briefly focused on the tile floor. After what seemed an eternity, he looked up agaian and remade eye-contact with Danny.

He said, "Yeah. Something _did_ happen...but it wasn't good."

"What does _that_ mean?"

He didn't get the chance to answer right away, because Traci and Colton made an appearance.

The woman smiled awkwardly and said, "You mentioned that the downstairs bathroom was through here..."

Danny replied, "Yeah. It's that way, right next to the white door, that goes to the garage."

"Thanks."

She helped her husband walk there, not seeing the looks that passed between the brothers. Over Colton's shoulder, Danny mouthed the words "Not over, kid".

Once they were gone, Jamie replied, "No, it's not over, because _they're_ involved."

To emphasize his point, he tilted his head in the direction of the bathroom. Though Danny looked confused by his brother's response, he still kept his mouth shut until Holly's parents re-emerged. When Colton saw them, he asked why they were still there.

Jamie cleared his throat and said, "Uh...I kind of need to talk to you... _both_ of you."

"About what?"

"Holly."

"Ahhh", Traci said, "I've been waiting for this moment."

She pulled up a stool and sat on it, encouraging him to continue his story. He blushed and flashed a brief smile, but his seriousness quickly returned.

Using the most respectful tone he could, he told them, "As you know, she and I went to a nightclub on Halloween. We had a few drinks. We danced. We had a really great time."

"We know", Colton said, "She couldn't stop gushing about it."

"Well, that's great, but...there's one part she didn't tell you about."

Now, Danny definitely wasn't leaving the kitchen. He leaned back against the counter and draped one arm across his stomach, the other one under his chin.

He listened intently, as Jamie continued, "I walked her back up to her floor, and I asked her for one last dance. As we swayed to the music...I've got to admit this, even though it's incredibly awkward...I wanted to kiss her."

"You sure it wasn't the alcohol talking", Traci asked.

"Absolutely not. I care about Holly. I'd sooner hurt my _self_. The problem is...I don't think she knows that."

"Still not gettin' it, here", Danny chimed in from the sidelines.

Jamie glanced sideways at him, before saying, "I was reaching up to touch her face, and she...she suddenly jerked back, like I was about to slap her. I'd never seen her react that way to anything before. She went inside soon after that, and I was left out there on the balcony, confused beyond belief. I was wondering, if you might be able to help with that."

Colton sighed. He knew a moment like this would come eventually. If not with this incredible young man, then with somebody else. As sad as it was, the story still needed to be told. And according to his wife's current facial expression, she felt the same.

After what seemed an eternity of silence, he looked Jamie right in the eyes and said, "When Holly was first starting college, she met a boy named Taylor Silverman. He seemed great at first. He wanted to go into investment banking. He was on the baseball team, and he could play the bass guitar. He was the total package."

"Yeah, but that's all just shiny paper", said Danny.

" _Exactly_. And he more than proved that, once he...got what he wanted out of her. After that, we got fewer and fewer messages from her, and what visits we did have were usually sort. When she spent time with us on the holidays, she rarely spoke about Taylor, except that she loved him."

In the background, Traci rolled her eyes, and her mouth curved downward in sadness. Jamie could sense where this story was heading, and he didn't like it.

Colton continued, "One day, I was driving up to the campus to surprise her. I thought we could go out for lunch. When I got there, I saw her on a bench, talking with a couple of friends. She was wearing long sleeves, which I thought was unusual for the spring. But then, when she scratched the inside of her left forearm, her sleeve rode up. There were", and his voice cracked, "-there were two huge bruises. They circled all the way around, so I knew they came from human hands."

Danny's hands were now behind him, his fingers curling and his nails scraping the wall. He was fuming inside, his breathing now coming out more shallow and shaky. He and Jamie briefly made eye-contact again, the look in his brother's eyes telling him to keep his cool for now.

The story went on: "When she got in the car, I pulled around to the back of the gymnasium and confronted her about the bruises. She tried to say it was from taking a karate class, but I knew she was lying. Eventually, she broke down and told me this stuff had been going on for months. Taylor was so controlling, that he claimed to have put a tracking bug in her cellphone. If she was away from him more than a couple of minutes longer than she said she'd be, he'd flip out. He'd accuse her of all sorts of bad things. And if she didn't react scared or submissive, regarding those accusations-"

"He hit her", Danny chimed in, "That lunatic hit her. No wonder she ducked away from you, baby bro. It was a reflex."

"Yes", added Traci, "She hasn't had a lengthy relationship, since then. A couple of dates here and there, but too scared to really get close to someone."

Jamie didn't know what to say. He felt like crying. He understood now, why Holly never told them about her past. She'd come so far since 9/11, and she didn't want them to think of her as weak. She'd said as much at that first Sunday dinner. He should've known she applied that principle to every area of her life.

He asked, "Does Tricia know?"

"Know what?"

They all turned, at hearing the new voice. Holly was standing in the kitchen doorway, looking confused.

She asked, "What's taking you guys so long in here? I was-"

Then, she noticed the looks on their faces. Her parents, in particular, looked a bit nervous and guilty. When Danny took a step towards her, his arms out as if he wanted to hug her, she realized what was was happening. Her eyes widened slightly, tears gathering in their lower rims.

Her voice came out small: "You told them."

Jamie tried to reach out to her, softly saying her name, but she wasn't having it.

She took off out the front door, ignoring how Frank asked, "What's wrong, honey?"

Henry spotted her parents and his grandsons, as they emerged from the kitchen.

"What the hell just happened", he asked.

"Yeah. What was _that_ about", asked Nikki.

Danny ran a hand over his face and said, "I'll tell you in a minute."

Then, Jamie said, "I'm going after her."

"Yeah. Do that."

He threw open the front door, running down the snow-dusted sidewalk like all the hounds of hell were after him. The girl had several feet on him, but there was no chance he'd let her get away.

"Holly! Holly, wait! Stop!"

He ducked down an alley, popping out the other end and cutting her off. She tried to fight his grip on her upper arms, but he refused to let go.

His voice took on a softer tone: "Stop. Stop. Stop. It's alright."

He guided her into a hug, repeating that everything was alright.

"No, it's _not_! My parents promised me...they _swore_ they'd never tell anyone, unless _I_ said it was okay! And I _didn't_!"

"I know you didn't", he said, "But they told us, because they trusted us. What's there to be ashamed of? You did nothing wrong."

"I didn't have the best judgement."

"Hardly anyone has that all the time", and he chuckled, before adding, "Just ask Danny."

"I'm _serious_."

"So am I."

By this point, Holly had ceased all her attempts to push him away. It was under different circumstances, but this was the same feeling of safety she had as they danced on Halloween.

Once he knew she was truly listening, he told her in an almost-whispery tone, "Look...my brother likes to call me a knucklehead, or sometimes a Boy Scout. But one thing I _definitely_ am is a man of my word", and he lodged a knuckle under her chin, bringing her face barely an inch from his, "I promise, I will never hurt you like that. _Ever_."

She believed him. She didn't know why, yet she did. Her hands and face were starting to get a bit tingly from the cold, though she barely noticed. She felt tingly inside, too, but for other reasons. Jamie smiled, when he saw the twinkle come back into her eyes. This was a second chance he wouldn't let pass.

"So, uh...think we could try that again?"

"Try what?"

His smile grew, matching the one that now flickered in the corners of her mouth. All it took was one slight head-tilt, and his lips were pressed to hers. Where were the flock of white doves, and the surge of violin music, when one needed them? Her stomach was in knots. She felt dizzy, but in a good way. When the fingers of his left hand slid into her hair, her lungs began to ache with the need for oxygen. Holly placed her palm against his chest, gently nudging him back. Both were breathing heavily, as they pulled apart. They'd been warmed by each other's embrace, but that was fading rapidly.

"That was...that was really nice."

"Just nice?"

She giggled and said, "I know this changes a lot of things, but...could we keep them under the radar for now? I'm just-"

"I know, and I get it. I've been there."

Jamie honored her wishes, letting go of her hand as they approached the house. If she wanted to keep their romantic side discreet for a while, he'd do that. At least, she wasn't running away from him anymore, literally or figuratively.

 _ **AN: If anyone reading this is going through what Holly did, believe me when I say that you're not alone. There will be a slight time-jump next chapter, but not by much. I really appreciate all the positive feedback and suggestions I've been getting. Thank you so much.**_


	7. I'm Just Fine, Moving Foward

_**AN: The S7 premiere was amazing. I love how Danny & Frank got to stand up in different ways. It's given me a lot of inspiration. At one point in the future, a chapter will tie into that episode. This story has given me a wonderful sense of escapism during my mother's health issues, and even my own. Three days ago, I was bitten by what had to be either a spider or a fire-ant, & the itching, burning, & swelling from it led me to the hospital yesterday. I was diagnosed w/ cellulitis, an infection just under the skin. They gave me a shot w/ 3 medicines in it (an antibiotic, a steroid, & lidocaine to stop the pain brought on by the itching), & they also prescribed me some pills. **_

The notes of a Yiruma song floated around the room. However, they didn't come from a stereo or computer, but instead from a flame-haired twenty-five-year-old as her hands danced over the keys. Holly was relaxed as she lost herself in the music, and in the new memories she'd recently made. She and Jamie were dating now, but they were trying to keep things discreet. This meant they often went to smaller locations, like McDonald's or a movie theater. These places made it easy for them to be quiet, holding hands and sharing funny secrets. And of course, she was pleased to learn that being a sweet talker equaled being a sweet kisser, as well. She blushed, briefly closing her eyes in reverie at the image. If their families knew anything, they were kind enough to let the pair maintain the illusion. Holly wondered if their relationship should go public on Christmas, giving an extra present to everyone. As that notion drifted across her thoughts, the tune she'd been playing changed to the carol "Silver Bells".

Softly, she sang, "It's Christmastime in the city. Ring-a-ling. Hear them ring. Soon, it will be Christmas day."

"It's coming early for _you_!"

She looked over her shoulder, smiling and locking eyes with her friend, Michael Hayden. He was a basketball coach for boys in third through fifth grade, and he'd been a firm supporter of her theater program for years.

As she waved off his little quip, another voice made its opinion known: "Yeah, Hol. Hasn't there been a new _gift_ in your life recently?"

Cassie Willis didn't need to put the emphasis on that word, for Holly to understand the meaning behind its use. Everyone had noticed the new perkiness in her attitude, and most had correctly pinned the cause as her, having a new man. She understood speculation, but she wasn't ready to discuss something she, herself, was still not quite used to.

Sighing, she asked, "Don't you guys have better things to do, than gossip about my love life?"

"So, there _is_ a love. I _knew_ it!"

This was followed by a giggle, which Holly answered with a throwing of cashews from a small nearby bowl. Then, she heard the group's other director, Tucker Hale, call her name. When he walked in, he was carrying a vase of orchids.

He said, "This thing weighs more than my nephew."

Cassie chimed in with, "Still got nothing to say, girl?"

This earned her a sideways glare, and a light shove in her side.

"What", she asked as Tucker put the vase on top of the piano, "My sister-in-law and her two cousins are florists. They taught me all about the language of flowers."

"That's a real thing?"

" _Yes_ , it's a real thing. Like...look here."

Cassie began pointing to each orchid in the bouquet.

She said, "The pink ones represent grace, while the purple ones are for respect and admiration."

"And what about the red ones?"

Tucker said, "Well, I'm no expert, honey, like she is. But even _I_ know that red flowers of _any_ kind...mean passion."

"Isn't that for courage and strength, too? That's what _I_ heard."

"River in Egypt, Hol", said Cassie, "There are a dozen orchids in this vase, and half of them are red", and she went into a sing-song voice, "This guy's got it bad for you."

Holly was giggling, shaking her head as her friend skipped off. She tried to ignore their teasing. Still, she couldn't help how her gaze kept drifting to the flowers. It was Jamie's slightly-secretive way of saying how he felt about her. He respected and admired her, and he thought she was graceful. Thinking about all those red ones, her cheeks quickly rivaled their petals. She reached out, lightly touching one of them. The corners of her mouth twitched up, and she let go a sigh. She turned around, though, when she heard Michael's soft chuckle.

"What?"

"Nothing", he replied, before walking away.

Then, behind her, she heard somebody whistling "It's A Beautiful Day In The Neighborhood". There was only one person in her life who did that.

She briefly closed her eyes, smiling as she said, "Hello, Danny."

She looked over her shoulder, their eyes meeting as a smile slowly bloomed across his own face. She asked him what he was doing there.

"Just 'hello'? What kinda greeting is that? Get over here."

He was laughing as she stood up, and he embraced her in a warm bear hug.

"Havin' a good day, doll?"

"Yeah. I had to deal with a couple annoying gnats, but I'm okay."

"I _heard_ that", Cassie yelled from a spot across the room.

When Danny looked at her, she smiled and put up a fist in a gesture of respect. He did the same, his own smile growing.

He then asked jokingly, "Those aren't for me, are they?"

Her blood briefly ran cold, when he gestured at the piano.

Thinking quickly, Holly told him, "A friend sent me them."

"Nice friends."

She didn't know the reason for the wink he then gave her, but it still made her smile.

"So, what are you doing here?"

He told her, "I was in the area. Just thought I'd take you to lunch."

"Translation: my partner is occupied elsewhere, and I'm bored as hell."

"Just get your coat, a'right?"

"Touchy-touchy."

The two chose one of Danny's favorite restaurants, a burger place in Coney Island. As they ate, she noticed that the space under his eyes seemed a bit darker than normal, and she asked if he was okay.

He replied, "Yeah. I'm good. Why?"

"It's just...your eyes..."

"What about 'em?"

"You look like you have't slept right in a week."

He sighed, fidgeting in his seat. She really was too perceptive sometimes.

"Don't do this again", and she reached across the table, placing her hand on his right forearm before finishing, "Talk to me."

He watched her pull away, a mix of determination and concern on her face. He knew there was no getting out of this.

Finally, he told her, "It's the Wilder case."

"The serial killer with the man-crush on you?"

"He didn't have a man-crush. He had no feelings, period."

"You sure about that", and she took a bite of a French-Fry, before continuing, "I know he kidnapped Nikki, and one can't get much colder than that. But _why_ did he do it? What was his true motive?"

"You sound like a reporter."

"Well, maybe, there's just as much psychology in journalism, as there is in theater. As creepy as it is, Danny, try for a second to imagine the world through his eyes. In all his years of committing one travesty after another, he never had a true challenge. He never found someone he considered his equal...until you."

Thank goodness, that he didnt just get up out of his seat and leave, or give her a serious chewing-out. She knew he was imagining it, though, judging by the new heaviness in his breathing. She was grateful, that he was being open-minded enough to keep his legendary temper in-check and listen.

Holly went on to say, "You were the Batman to his Joker. Think of it like...like when a stray cat leaves a dead mouse on the doorstep of a human it likes."

He made a grunting sound that she couldn't interpret, before taking out his phone and checking through whatever text messages were there.

She giggled and said, "Sometimes, I wonder if you have ADHD."

"Linda says the same thing. So did my mom."

"How come you never got tested?"

"Don't know", he replied, "Guess it wasn't that big of a deal back then."

"Mm. But anyway, all that Wilder business is over with. He's dead. And all the horrors he committed, both literal and figurative", and she gestured at Danny's head on that word, "-should die _with_ him."

"It's not that simple, doll."

"Nothing ever is. But you can't let him win, Danny. You've got so much more support around you than he ever did."

The corners of his mouth twitched.

He said, "I know that. I do. Now", and he stood up, before continuing, "-I gotta get _you_ back to work, so _I_ can do the same."

Returning to the theater seemed to take longer than leaving it. Holly knew her friend was tense, because of the insight she'd given into his longtime cat-and-mouse game with Thomas Wilder. She hoped he wasn't angry with her over it. Apparently, Danny didn't like the new awkwardness, either.

When they stopped at a red light, he asked, "So, what's the story with you and the kid?"

She choked on the water she'd been drinking.

"S-Sorry. What?"

"Come on. You know what I'm talkin' about."

"Are you seriously that nosey? Not everything is a case to solve, detective."

A chuckle was followed by, "Well-played, but flowers like that don't come cheap."

"And you think your brother's the only guy in New York, who can afford them? _Really_?"

She prayed her question was enough to put doubt in his mind, throwing him off the proverbial scent. Inside, though, she knew he wasn't stupid. She only hope that he and the rest of the family, as much as she cared about them, would continue to keep enough distance to let this relationship grow in a more relaxed way. She was happy with Jamie, but she wasn't ready to say those three little words yet. As she got out of the car, she wanted to leave things on a more upbeat note.

"Hey, Danny..."

His eyes flicked up from his phone and met hers.

Gesturing at him, all Holly could come up with was, "Get some sleep okay?"

"I'll do my best."

She worried about her surrogate brother over the next couple of days. They exchanged a few text messages, but these were short and sent several hours apart. She thought about going another route for answers, but his father, sister, and wife were all too occupied. Jamie was probably worried enough about him already, and she didn't want to make it worse. She managed to put those thoughts out of her mind, as she did a little grocery shopping. The music on the loudspeaker did a lot to keep her in a good mood. She was so focused on taking a cereal box from the shelf, that she didn't notice another cart moving in the opposite direction.

"Damn it! I am s-so totally sorry. I didn't mean-"

A giggle was followed by, "Relax. It's no biggie."

It was at that moment their eyes met, and a sense of familiarity washed over Holly. Her face scrunched up in slight confusion.

"I feel like I know you from somewhere."

The woman smiled and replied, "Probably from Jamie. I'm his partner, Eddie Jenko."

She didn't know what to say, but the look on her face was pleasant as they shook hands. She knew there wasn't anything romantic between them, since the "moment" Jamie had described once was long since over. Now, it was more of a relationship like Holly's with Danny. So, why did she still feel that tiny flicker of jealousy? The vibes she was getting told her Eddie was a very spunky, warm-hearted person. Definitely not a threat in any sense of the word. Perhaps, the negative emotion would fade, once they got to know each other better.

"So", she asked as they walked, "How's my report card?"

For her part, Eddie liked Holly's sense of humor. She clearly had a way of instantly putting someone at-ease, which was a great asset to have when dating a cop. And she was certainly pretty, like a real-life version of Ariel. When this was mentioned, they laughed at the irony. It was the red-head's actual middle name.

She told her, "Jamie keeps a picture of you in his wallet. I think it was taken a few months ago, back in the summer."

"You've seen this?"

"Oh, yeah. But he doesn't know. He keeps trying to hide it."

This sweet bit of information put warmth in Holly's heart, a warmth that spread around the rest of her body. He wanted to show her off, yet he still respected her wish for discretion. She wondered if he knew she did the same for him. She wasn't sure how long this flying-under-the-radar would last, though, if he kept sending her big gifts like that bouquet. She knew that, since that picture was taken in the summer, it was likely from their combined family lunch at Spark's Steakhouse. Great. Instead of looking glamorous, she was wearing an outfit that made her appear about Nikki's age. She would've laughed about it, if the circumstances were different. Clearing her throat, she decided to shift the conversation to something more basic and light.

She was beaten to the punch, however, when Eddie asked, "Which cereal did you pick?"

Holly gestured into her cart and replied, "Cinnamon Toast Crunch. Why?"

"Oh my gosh", and she picked up a specific box from her own cart, before saying, "That's my favorite one."

"Mine, too."

They exchanged a high-five. Apparently, food was more than just a way into any man's heart. If the Reagans proved anything, food was also the glue that brought them together, helping them come down from the dark highs a rough day might carry them to. This also seemed to also apply to the people in their inner circles. Holly was intrigued by the fact that she and Eddie were bonding over cereal. As for the man, whose life they shared, she was excited to see what new ways she'd bond with him and his family in the future. Everything was moving foward just fine.

 _ **AN: Readers, have any of you been through a phase in a romantic relationship, like the one Holly's in with Jamie? You're comfortable and extremely happy, but you're not quite ready to say, "I'm in love." What ideas do you have for me for future chapters? They don't have to be happy events, since we all know this show doesn't stay sunshine-and-giggles for long. Let me know in the reviews box or private messages, okay? Thanks.**_


	8. On Your Father's Map

_**AN: I've been under a lot of stress the last couple of days. Now, my dog is sick. I've had her since I was 16. We don't know how old she is, because she was a rescue. Her breathing's been a bit heavy and rough, & we can only hope the vet will agree to a payment plan to help. **_

"Remind me _again_ why you're getting up so early?"

Tricia was groggy that morning, as she watched her sister pack.

Holly giggled and said, "I told already you, it's a retreat. Many cops and their families are going to a lakeside camp upstate."

"But you're not a cop. And you don't have a blood relative who is, either."

"The Reagans invited me."

" _All_ of them?"

That earned her a sideways glare, but she just smiled through it. She was the only person, with whom Holly openly discussed her relationship with Jamie.

Tricia took a sip of coffee, before asking, "How long has this place been around?"

"Longer than Frank's been alive. In fact, I think it was started by his great-uncle."

"How much can one family do?"

Another giggle was followed by, "On his _mother's_ side, so it's a different last name."

"Still, it's quite an heirloom."

"Tell me about it. I've seen pictures. It looks amazing. You know, you were invited, too, sis. They know we're both having a rough time, with Dad being sick."

"I've got two big tests tomorrow. I'll Skype you when I'm done."

"I know."

"Good", she said, "So, what do you think will be the setup?"

"What do you mean", Holly asked.

"The boy-girl sleeping arrangements."

"Oh. Well, obviously, Danny and Linda will be together. They'll be staying in rooms in the main house with their sons, and with Frank, Henry, and Jamie. I'll be in a smaller house next to it, with Erin and Nikki."

"How many of those smaller houses are there?"

"About ten. I can't remember exactly. Half can support two families, and the other half only support one."

"Sounds like fun."

They walked out to her car, their faces covered to block out the biting chill of the air. It was a bit of a struggle, getting her sister's giant black suitcase into her car. Hugs were exchanged, and a promise was given to call and announce a safe arrival. Holly was excited, as she drove to the Reagan house. She was a bit confused, though, when she saw a huge RV in the driveway. Frank was standing next to it, enjoying a cigar. They exchanged pecks on the cheek, after she exited her car.

"So, uh", and she gestured at the RV, "-what's the story with _this_?"

"We didn't want to risk, getting seperated on the road."

She raised an eyebrow.

"It was Erin's idea."

She giggled and said, "Figured. Is everyone else here yet?"

"Danny called a few minutes ago. He said Linda won't stop, yelling at him to bring extra underwear."

"Well, she _is_ a fellow former scout. Always be prepared."

"True", and he paused, before adding, "You know, I was in the scouts."

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah. Mary and I put the kids in it, too. Joe stayed the longest."

"I'm surprised, especially in Jamie's case."

The corner of his mouth twitched, acknowledging the reference to Danny's teasing of his younger brother. For her part, Holly wished she didn't have to be hearing this information second-hand. She really wished she could've met Frank's wife and other son. The more she learned, the more curious she became, and the sadder she felt. She was grateful when Jamie came outside, the mere sight of him breaking her out of her brief bad mood. He smiled, when he saw her. He seemed to forget himself for a moment, reaching for her hand and leaning in to kiss her, when his father's back was turned. She quickly put up her hand, silently reminding him that they weren't truly alone. She mouthed the word "later". He nodded in understanding.

He then snapped back into his normal casual attitude, asking, "Want me to get your bag?"

"I think I can handle the dragging part. It's the heavy lifting I have trouble with."

"Got it."

Holly was content to zone out as they drove, her eyes fixed on the horizon as the sun came further up.

"You still with us, doll", Danny asked fom his seat.

It was ironic that he asked this, because most of his own attention was focused on his phone. She huffed.

"Are _you_?"

He flashed her a a quick, sarcastic smile. She walked over to get some coffee and yelled up to the driver's seat, thanking Henry and Frank for inviting her along.

Henry yelled back, "Think nothing of it! Nikki told us how hard you've been working! This place is so relaxing, that I can't believe it's legal!"

"How about irony?! Do you believe in that?!"

Light laughter broke out. This time, Holly chose a seat next to Jamie. She caught the little sideways smile he gave her, returning it with one of her own. When she noticed that one of his hands rested on the cushion between them, she grzed her fingertips over his turned-up palm. He rubbed his thumb against the heel of her hand. It was subtle, but it was enough for now. From her spot on the other side of the aisle, Nikki noticed the title of book her friend was starting to read: _The Taming of the Queen_.

She said, "I love Philippa Gregory."

"Yeah. Me, too. I bought this _specifically_ for the trip."

"Great. I thought we already met our nerd quota", said Danny.

Holly ignored him, continuing, "I was always the most curious about Catherine Parr. Not only because she survived her tyrant of a husband, but also for her accomplishments. At a time when women were bought and sold like livestock...she was a published author. She's an inspiration."

"Wow. Would it be alright, if I borrowed that when you're done?"

"No problem, kiddo."

Another sweet moment came a couple of hours later, when one of Holly's favorite songs came on the radio: "There She Goes". All the girls sang along to it, including Erin. She laughed and said it was a staple for a lot of the girls she knew back in college.

Nikki said, "Trust me. It still is. I have a friend in my dorm, who's training to become an artist. She plays this a lot, whenever she's busy with a painting assignment."

Then, Linda changed the subject by asking how Colton was doing.

"He's alright, from what Mom tells me. He's got a slight cold. But he seemed in a good mood, when I talked to him a little while ago."

She held up her cellphone to emphasize her point. Things got boring again after that, until Danny decided to start a chain of "Ninety-Nine Bottles of Beer on the Wall".

Jack laughed and said, "That's classic, Dad."

"Just like me."

"You know that, technically means you're old, right", Nikki asked.

There were scattered "oohs" and giggles from all sides. He huffed, mumbling a "Shut up" as he crossed his arms behind his head.

"Play nice back there", Frank yelled from the front seat.

Holly smiled, shaking her head and resuming her reading. She must've dozed off at some point. Because the next thing she knew, she felt a tap on her foot. Her eyes fluttered open, and she smiled at seing Jamie.

"I guess we're there, huh?"

"Yeah. We're there."

Her heart fluttered at the way the corner of his mouth quirked up. She felt all warm and tingly inside. She wanted so badly to kiss him, but she didn't want to scar his impressionable nephews for life. He must've sensed that and sympathized, judging by the way he helped her stand up.

As she walked out of the RV, she said, "Finally! I'm _starving_."

"Cheer up, sweetheart", said Henry, "I heard through the grapevine that sloppy-joes are on the menu for lunch."

"Sounds damn good to me", Danny said, as he put his gloves back on.

Another hour-and-a-half later, and Holly was resting off a full stomach. A blanket covered her legs. She felt so relaxed as she sipped her hot cider, the fireplace roaring to her left, and a light flurry happening outside the window behind the television. She let go a sigh of amazement. Then, a familiar face walked in the door. She immediately threw off the blanket, stood up, and jogged the three steps it took to get to Jamie.

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself."

She sank into his cocoon-like embrace, sighing in contentment as she snuggled her face into his chest. She didn't bother to open her eyes when he lodged a knuckle under her chin, turning her face around so their lips could meet.

When they pulled apart, she said, "I'm so glad for this. I've just been so busy with work, and-"

"Shh", and he kissed her again, before saying, "I found something you might be interested in."

"Cool. Should we go pick up Mouth, Steph, and Andie first?"

The "Goonies" reference made him laugh. Not only was that one of his all-time favorite movies, but the first name she mentioned was also a fairly apt description of his brother.

"No", he told her, "It's just for us. I managed to sneak this away from the lobby."

"Sneak what?"

Reaching into his coat, he took out a rolled-up piece of paper. He explained that it was an old read-out of the property. Holly felt like a naughty child, as she followed him into the forest on the edge of the grounds. How they weren't spotted, she'd never know. Once they were inside the treeline, he interlaced their fingers, and their walking slowed down a great deal.

She asked him, "So, what's the pot of gold at the end of this thing?"

"There's supposed to be a pond near here. In the spring and summer, it's a great place to look for arrowheads and small fossils."

"And we're going to it in the middle of December... _why_?"

He gave a soft chuckle, mumbling for her not to worry about it. When they eventually found the pond, Holly was so amazed by the scenery, that she didn't notice how he'd dropped back a few steps.

She said, "It's a shame we didn't think to bring skates. That would've been nice."

"Yeah. But you know what's even nicer?"

"What?"

" _This_."

She didn't get the chance to turn around, squealing loudly when a snowball smacked hard against the side of her face.

"Where's the comeback? I thought you had more spirit than that."

A playful smile bloomed across her face, as she crouched down and gathered as much snow as she could.

Winding up, she said, "I'll show you spirit!"

They chased each other through the forest, getting in hits where they could.

Holly was laughing as she shouted, ""I'll get you, Reagan!"

"You can try!"

Finally, she reached a small clearing, and there was no sign of Jamie anywhere in it. She called his name repeatedly, saying that it wasn't funny. Then, out of nowhere, a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind and pulled her backwards. Both were laughing, as they hit the ground. Holly rolled onto her back. Jamie landed next to her, lying on his right side.

He twisted her hair around his fingers, mumbling, "Fire and ice."

She smiled, while secretly trying to get another handful of snow. Unfortunately, she was caught, her grin becoming more naughty as he grabbed her wrist and held it still. He shook his head, laughing and her mock-struggle to get away from him.

She giggled and said, "You're lucky that I love you, Golden Boy."

Shock instantly settled over the pair. Those words were meant to be playful, but the surprise on both of their faces overrode that. Given her past, Jamie knew it might take a while before Holly admitted to her feelings for him. He'd been itching for this, and he didn't care if that made him sound sappy.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, whispering, "I love you, too."

For her part, Holly was equally surprised by how easily those words had slipped out. She never thought it would be that simple. It was so reflexive, so...right. This was polar opposite from how their relationship had started. Where she once flinched back, she now leaned into his touch. Where she used to be cagey, she'd learned to trust again. She accepted his love, and gave it back in return. The crumbling of this final wall was clear, in the way she fully opened up to Jamie's kiss. He sensed that, and he smiled against her mouth. It was so easy for them to lose themselves in each other, until they heard the sound of several people, drawing closer to their location. They pulled apart, freezing in place.

Jamie looked in the direction of the noise, saying, "Think it's Danny and the boys?"

"Does it matter? Come on", and she stood up, brushing the snow off before continuing, "We need to get back. They'll send out a search party soon enough."

"Yeah."

He grabbed her hand, interlacing their fingers. Right as they were about to cross back onto the main property, Holly paused mid-step.

"Hey, Jamie?"

"What?"

Before he could react, she reached down and grabbed some snow, hurling it directly at his face.

She laughed and took off running, yelling over her shoulder, "See?! I _told_ you I'd get you!"

He smiled and shook his head, briefly glancing down at the paper sticking out of his coat. He hadn't realized it until that moment, but the map had become a metaphor. As he started to follow Holly, he was excited to see where their journey together led.

 _ **AN: Inspired by a song by Sixpence None The Richer, called "Kiss Me". It's so vividly-detailed, that I highly recommend it to my readers. The end of this chapter has a lead-in to the next one, which will be titled "To Love For The First Time".**_


	9. To Love For The First Time

_**AN: Yesterday, my beloved companion of nine years, Bambi, crossed over the rainbow bridge. Because she was a rescue, we were unsure of her actual age. She could've been twelve or thirteen. She'd been breathing strangely and having difficulty walking for the past two days. When we finally got the resources to be able to take her to the vet, they said it could be anything from heart failure, to a tumor in her spleen. They were planning to do bloodwork and an x-ray. But the minute I stepped back into the lobby to tell Mom about those tests, Bambi coded. They stuck a tube down her throat to save her, but it didn't work. A church friend picked up her body, and he agreed to bury her on his ranch. This first day without her was rough, very limbo-like. So many things I've been used to (kissing her goodnight before bed, walking her, and her feeding schedule), I don't need to do anymore. I appreciate your thoughts and prayers.**_

The phrase "walking on air" could barely touch how Holly was feeling. She was in her office, supposed to be choosing songs for the group's upcoming cancer benefit. She'd only written down a couple of suggestions, though, her attention instead focused on pictures of the retreat. One was of her and Henry, sitting next to a small creek. He'd tried to teach her ice-fishing, but it didn't work out so well.

She remembered telling him, "I'm normally a patient person, but _this_..."

He'd laughed and given her a comforting pat on the back. There were a couple of classic moments, building snowmen. But then, she came across one picture she hadn't noticed before. It was of her, sleeping on a couch in front of a fireplace. A book was laying face-down on her stomach. She took it from the package and turned it over.

She smiled, when she saw the question written there: "What are you dreaming about?"

There was a smiley face drawn next to the end of that sentence. It left her no doubt, like there'd been any before, as to who'd taken this. Admitting that she was in love with Jamie, and probably always had been, gave her a new ease about things. She didn't feel so weighed-down and nervous. She felt more...perhaps, "stable" was the right word. But even that felt so cold, not fitting of her boyfriend at all. They'd made arrangements for the holiday. Their families would meet up at church on Christmas morning, and again for dinner at Danny's house to exchange presents. They'd agreed to make this the moment, when their relationship would go public. Turning away from the pictures, she scribbled down a couple more songs in the suggestion list. She rubbed her eyes, deciding that a hot cup of coffee was in order. Cassie was already at the machine.

"You seem to be a good mood."

A smile was followed by, "I'm alright."

"So, when are we going to meet him?"

Holly smiled, as she mixed some Splenda and milk into her coffee. She then leaned back against the table and brought the cup to her lips.

After a couple of sips, she said, "You've _already_ met him, actually."

"Really? Where?"

"Remember back in October, when Nikki's uncle came to pick her up? The one, who wears that bomber jacket so much."

" _That_ was him?"

"Indeed, it was. We don't hold hands or kiss in front of his family, though. It's not public yet."

"And when do you plan to change that?"

"Christmas Day. I'm actually looking forward to it, more so than I was a month ago."

"And why's that?"

"Um...", and she briefly looked down to hide her blush, "The 'l' word has been used."

Cassie's eyes widened a bit.

"By who?"

"Both of us."

She squealed, pulling Holly in for a hug.

"That's awesome! I'm so _happy_ for you!"

"Yeah. You know, I", and her voice wavered slightly, "I didn't think I'd have this. Not for a long, long time, anyway."

"Right. I totally get it. So, have you guys..."

"What?"

She understood the meaning, when Cassie bounced her eyebrows. Instantly, Holly felt her cheeks get warm.

Clearing her throat she replied, "Actually, no, we haven't."

"Why not?"

"I, uh...I think he's worried about putting too much pressure on me. He knows about the issues I had after Taylor, and he just doesn't want to freak me out."

"Well, as sweet as that is, you know you can't hold off the conversation forever."

"I know", she replied, taking another couple sips of coffee.

"I'm _serious_ , Hol. I mean, it's one thing, if you decide to wait to go that far. But at least, you'll have discussed it first."

She didn't get the chance to say more. Three young boys came running in. During the couple of seconds it took her to jog to them, she remembered that their names were Nathan, Ben, and Colby. Nathan worried her the most, because he was coughing and grasping at his throat.

When she and Cassie reached the boys, Holly asked, "What's going on? What happened?"

Ben said, "We were shooting hoops outside, and the ball rolled into some tall bushes. Nate went to grab it, and I guess there was a yellow jacket nest there, and-"

"He got stung? Oh, God...", and she turned to Cassie and begged, "Call 911! We have to get him to the hospital. He's allergic!"

"I'm on it."

The ride to the hospital was hectic, to say the least. Holly had given Nathan a shot from his Epi-pen as a boost, but knowing that did little to calm her nerves. Still, she managed to put on a brave face for the boy, holding his hand while the EMTs worked on him. She promised that his parents had been called, and that they'd be waiting for them at the E.R. She stayed with him as long as she could, until they rushed through the double-doors, and an emercency team took over. She nervously paced back-and-forth in front of the nurse's station, messaging the space between her eyes. She was brought out of this, when a familiar voice called her name. Glancing down a nearby hallway, she gave a sigh of relief.

"Linda..."

They shared a brief hug, before the blond asked, "What are you doing here?"

"One of my kids got stung by a yellow jacket. I gave him the Epi-pen, but I know you're still supposed to, you know, bring him here."

"Grace under pressure. That's good."

"I guess."

"No, I mean it. You shouldn't short-change yourself."

Holly sighed, silently conceding the point but not wanting to acknowledge it. She crossed her arms to hide her anxiety. A change of subject was in order.

She asked, "So, how's everyone doing?"

"Great. Sean's hoping to get a mountain bike this year."

A giggle was followed by, "Dreaming big. Nice."

"Yeah. Your shopping all done?"

"Almost. I still have J...just one or two more people."

Whoops. Too close. When Linda briefly turned her back, Holly flicked her eyes up at the ceiling and contorted her face into a silent expression of relief. It only served to remind her that she had absolutely no idea of what to get Jamie for Christmas. Everything idea that immediately came to mind was either too girly, or too cliche. She gritted her teeth, musing over how much of a nightmare this was. But then, a blink-and-you-miss-it moment gave her the perfect idea. From the corner of her eye, Holly watched another nurse eating at her station.

Implusively, she took out her cellphone and texted him, "Hey, love."

She got in reply, "Hey. What's up?"

"Had a mini-crisis at work. It's being taken care of. I was actually going to ask, if you wanted one of your Christmas presents early."

"Depends on what it is."

She sent back a giggling emoji and, "Anticipation is half the fun."

"You're torturing me."

"Good."

Holly wasn't upset, when she didn't get a response. She knew he was probably on a tour right now, and he didn't have much down-time to talk. A couple of days later, Tricia offered up the backyard of her townhouse, so the couple could have a date night. Holly borrowed her kitchen, as well, to cook chicken marsala. This was one of her favorite dishes to make, and she knew Jamie would love it. Thank goodness for the outdoor space-heaters. She was happy, seeing how much her boyfriend seemed to be enjoying himself.

At one point, he chuckled and said, "You're amazing. All I know about cooking is which pop-tart to put in the toaster."

"Nothing wrong with a little sweetness."

He raised an eyebrow, a naughty smile teasing in the corners of his mouth. He put an arm around her and started to lean down. Just before his lips touched hers, she put her fingertips between them.

She whispered, "We have an audience."

She gestured at the kitchen window. When he looked, he chuckled at seeing how Tricia suddenly ducked behind the curtains.

Turning back to Holly, he shrugged and said, "We'll get her some popcorn."

"Jamie!"

She laughed, playfully smacking him in the chest. Gosh, it felt good to be in love. That giddiness remained in the air, until the day before Christmas Eve. Frank got an unexpected phone call.

"Commissioner Reagan."

The voice on the other end came out weak: "Hi, Frank."

"Holly? What's wrong? You sound sick."

"I'm not sick", and her voice wobbled, "Dad is."

"What happened?"

She told him, "That cold I told you about stuck around and developed into pneumonia. He's in the hospital."

"What do the doctors say?"

"They think he's going to be alright. But they want to keep him under observation, because of his MS. Mom's going to be staying with him."

"Well, what else is going on? Do you and Tricia need a ride home?"

"No. We're okay."

"You sure? I could send Garrett."

"Yeah, we're fine. Thanks for asking. I guess...I guess I just needed someone to vent to. That's all."

She sensed his smile through the phone.

He told her, "Honey, this city vents to me a thousand times a day. You don't need to worry about whether or not I can handle it."

Holly was grateful for Frank's support. It wasn't a shock, when she later started getting texts from Danny, Nikki, and Jamie. She tried to keep their exchanges light. But truthfully, she needed her family to physically be there...both sides of it. The long Skype conversation she had with her boyfriend after Christmas Eve Mass was a decent tide-over. She was amazed at how well he evaded questions about her presents, especially the one he'd bought. Tricia tolder that, since going public with a relationship was a huge deal, she had to dress appropriately. The outfit started with an off-the-shoulder, burgundy sweater-dress, which stopped just below Holly's hips and had gold embroidery around the hem, sleeve edges, and neckline. A thick gold belt added to that, also accentuating her waist. Dark brown tights were tucked into matching fur-lined boots. Her hair was styled into a perfect French braid. As she kissed her father goodbye at the hospital, she giggled when he told her to "knock 'em dead". Speaking of knocks, she was a bit surprised at how nervous she felt, standing on Danny's front stoop. Not only would this be the first time she'd ever seen the inside of his house, she also hoped her outfit change would impress her man. Tricia seemed to sense her feelings.

Giving her a slight nudge, she mumbled, "Geez, sis, you're making me nervous."

" _Don't_."

Seconds later, Erin answered the door.

"Glad to see you two made it. The weather man's predicting a big storm later on tonight."

"Yeah. We heard about that, too", said Holly, "We packed ice scrapers and cat litter, just in case it comes early. I got my car engine checked out, too."

"Good girl", yelled Danny, poking his head out from the kitchen.

He was smiling, as he hugged both sisters.

Then, he gestured at the trays Tricia was carrying and asked, "So, what's this stuff?"

"The bottom one is honey-glazed chicken wings, and the top is pumpkin bars. We figured that finger-foods would be easier to handle."

Holly giggled at the look on his face, when his eyes drifted to the bags full of presents in her hands.

She said, "How old are you? Like, really?"

Linda stifled a laugh of her own, bringing the bags over to the tree. She watched her husband lead the girls around the house.

"So, what do you think of my digs, huh?"

"Pretty snazzy", said Tricia.

Holly, however, was too distracted by the thick scent of cinnamon and vanilla in the air. Henry greeted her, kissing her cheek when she walked into the dining room.

He asked, "How's your father doing, sweetheart?"

She told him, "He's doing better, now that they've started him on some new medicine. I almost didn't come here tonight, but-"

"He guilted you into it?"

"Kind of", and she gave a sheepish smile, "Yeah."

"Don't worry. We'll take lots of pictures, for you to show him."

She couldn't explain why, but that moment got her choked up. Henry patted her shoulder in understanding, before walking out of the room. Then, the boys and Nikki came in, looking for drinks.

"Merry Christmas, Holly."

"Merry Christmas, kiddo", she replied, as she hugged the nineteen-year-old.

She hugged Sean and Jack, as well, before asking if they knew what "big secret" their mother had planned for dessert.

"Some kind of pie", Jack told her, "But she said it wasn't apple."

"Yeah. From what I can tell, Linda's never been one for too much cliche."

Right as she said that, from the corner of her eye, she saw the front door open again. She turned, smiling when her eyes met Jamie's. It was all she could do, not to run into his arms and give him a tender kiss, like the one Danny and Linda were sharing by the fireplace.

The moment was soon broken, giggles breaking out when Sean noticed the romantic scene and yelled, "Get a room!"

Danny chuffed and messed up his son's hair, saying, "Relax, tiger. In another few years, you won't think it's so gross."

"It's _always_ gross, when it's one of your own", said Erin, "Trust me. I know."

Frank chimed in with, "Come on. Your mother and I weren't _that_ bad."

"I wasn't talking about you...nor about such a tame experience."

"Oohh", Tricia said in a sneaky tone, "You mean you walked in on somebody, getting busy. Lucky, that never happened with _us_. Right, Hol?"

"Oh, yeah. So, just out of curiosity", she said, as she picked up a pretzel and bit it, "who did you see?"

Right away, most gazes in the room drifted over to the family's resident party animal. And that included his wife's.

Danny put his palms up, saying, "What are you lookin' at _me_ for, huh? It was Joe. I just never let her forget it, is all."

Erin rolled her eyes and said, "You certainly didn't. I kept finding condoms, wrapped ones, thank goodness, under my pillow for a week after that."

Thank goodness, the boys were already educated enough about the "birds and the bees". That would've been way too awkward. Dinner was fantastic, as expected, and Linda's mystery pie turned out to be multi-berry. Tricia's pumpkin bars went over well, too. Nikki kept saying that she couldn't believe how light they were. Then, it came time for the moment everyone had been waiting for: the opening of gifts. While "National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation" played on t. v. in the background, a pile of boxes was created in front of each person. Holly instructed them to open hers last, since she got them all the same thing.

"I wanted it to be a kind of collective memento."

"Got it, doll", Danny replied through a mouthfull of pie.

The first gift was for Tricia, who loved the seashell-encrusted hairbrush she got from Linda.

The blond told her, "I got a friend at the hospital, who has a little jewelry business on the side."

"Well, it's awesome. Thank you so much."

Many bottles of perfume and cologne were passed around, along with a pair of ruby cufflinks from Erin to Henry, and a second-edition copy of _Dracula_ from Tricia to Frank.

She informed him, "It took me ages to track that down. I tried to get a _first_ -edition, but-"

A warm chuckle was followed by, "It's fine, sweetheart. I love it. Thanks."

Jamie was waiting anxiously for Holly to open his present. It was meant to symbolize the moment, where they'd officially come out as a couple. However, the combined enthusiasm of Tricia, Nikki, Jack, and Sean, goaded her into passing around her "mementos" for them a tad earlier than planned. One by one, the small boxes were opened. Nobody knew what to expect, but antique-looking snowglobes weren't it. Linda's jaw fell open.

"Oh wow...

"These are amazing. Holly, where did you find them", Erin asked.

She smiled and said, "I ordered them through a store catalogue. I sent in my alteration design, and...well, there it is."

Each globe contained a picture: everyone together at the 9/11 memorial ceremony earlier that year. It'd been taken by a security guard, just before they got into their cars to leave for the restaurant. Even though the image was captured in warm weather, it was still pretty to see the fake snow fall, each time the globe was shaken. Then, Sean noticed a funny word, enscribed around the bottom. He asked what it meant. A sentimental smile bloomed across Holly's face.

She told him, " _Teaghlaigh_. It's Gaelic. It means 'family'. Seemed appropriate. I mean, we're all Irish, right?"

Henry huffed, a slight chuckle escaping him, as he tried to cover up his emotions. He wasn't the only one, getting a little misty-eyed.

Frank mumbled under his breath, "Darkness and light."

Jamie knew it was time to break up the awkwardness. Clearing his throat, he reached down and picked up a small, thin, rectangular box from the floor.

"Hey, Holly...think you missed one."

With a playful smile, he tossed it to her. She smiled back, standing up and walking over to sit beside him. As a last-minute excuse, she made a comment about how her legs were going numb, from sitting on the floor so long. This time, it was her mouth's turn to fall open. There was a white-gold chain, with a matching starfish charm that was placed against a roughly-cut lilac circle.

Jamie gestured at the circle and told her, "It's seaglass. The jewelry guy said they dredge up tons of it from the coast every year."

"It's absolutely gorgeous. Um...could you put it on me? It's kind of dark in here, and I don't want to accidentally-"

"Relax. I got it."

Holly didn't know, why she suddenly felt so nervous. Though she was looking down and holding her braid back, she still sensed the weight of everyone's stare. Goosebumps erupted across her skin, as Jamie's fingertips grazed the back of her neck. Her cheeks were instantly blazing-hot. She heard the barely-there wobble in his breathing, when he leaned a bit closer to clip the necklace closed. Taking a quick breath of her own, she reached back and grabbed his right arm, before he could pull away. His hand gently closed around her forearm. She maneuvered her body around, so they could look directly into each other's eyes.

Smiling, she whispered, "Thank you, love."

He let go of her arm, his right hand flying up to cradle her cheek as they pressed their lips together. In that bubble of space and time, it felt like they were the only two people in the room. The moment was broken, however, when Nikki gave a teasing wolf-whistle, and she and Tricia both clapped their hands. The pair slowly pulled apart, both sporting vivid blushes and shy smiles. Jamie's eyes met his father's.

Frank asked, "Got something to say, son?"

"No. Not really."

Then, Holly looked at Sean and asked, "Still think it's gross, buddy?"

Raising his hand, Danny said, "I kinda do."

Linda smacked the back of his head, and his groan of pain made several people laugh. And with that, the ice was broken. Holly scooted further back on the couch, sitting between Jamie's legs with her back against his chest. The fingers of his left hand were interlaced with hers, their forearms reasting across her stomach. For her part, Tricia was glad they'd gotten together. It'd been a long time, since she'd seen her sister so happy. A part of her had always known he'd be the one, to bring the smile back to Holly's face. She could never thank him enough for that. After what seemed a blissfully sweet eternity, the party ended. Jamie offered to drive the sisters back to their respective apartments. Tricia's was first, then Holly's.

As they once again walked down that familiar hallway, he said, "The last time we were here...things kind of turned out differntly."

"Yeah. I'm sorry about that."

"Well, it _was_ bittersweet", and he draped his arm around her, "-but it's nothing to be sorry about. The truth needed to be known."

"Is that the cop in you talking, or the Harvard Law grad?"

He paused, pursing his lips, before replying, "It's a bit of both, I think. And you know..."

"What?"

He leaned down, kissing her a couple of times.

Breaking that, his lips hovered barely an inch above hers, as he said, "Though I'm glad you don't want to hide from our families anymore, a part of me liked the sneaking around."

She smiled and replied, "You mean, Mr. Grey-Area-It's-A-Slippery-Slope Jamie Reagan actually _liked_ being a little naughty?"

He didn't reply verbally, kissing her again instead. Inhibitions began jumping out the proverbial window. The kissing grew more heated, hands roaming over each other's backs, as Holly found herself pressed into the wall next to her front door. Both were panting, when she forced a slight break in their embrace. His pupils were blown wide, and a faint pulsing in his neck gave away his racing heart. She could see that her own eyes looked the same, reflected back. She knew he wanted her. That much had been clear for a while. But even after all this time, a part of her was still scared. The last time she'd let a guy touch her that way, or even get _this_ far... Jamie's gaze softened a little, recognizing and understanding the reason for her sudden trepidation. His hand slid comfortingly up and down along the curve of her waist. He nuzzled the tip of her nose with his, giving it a quick peck.

Softly, he told her, "It's your choice. It always has been. But just remember...I am _nothing_ like Taylor."

He just needed the chance to prove it to her. The corner of her mouth slowly turned upward, tiny tears forming in the rims of her eyes. She cupped the side of his face, rubbing her thumb along his cheekbone.

Giving him another quick kiss, she told him, "I know. I know you're not."

Holly didn't know how she kept her composure as she unlocked the door, closed it behind them, and re-locked it. Faint light filtered in from ouside, giving an air of mystery to her darkened apartment. A tremor ran through her.

She swallowed hard and said, "I could give the grand tour, if you'd like."

He walked up to be directly behind her, gently grasping her upper arms.

Leaning down, he whispered in her ear, "I'm sure it'll look better in the morning."

"Y-You think so?"

"Mm-hm" was mumbled against curve of her neck, right before he placed a kiss there. Her purse hit the floor, at the same time her feet left it. Jamie picked her up, carrying her to another room bridal-style. It might've been something cheesy out of a Harlequin novel, but they didn't care. The experience was gentle and careful. And most importantly, it was full of the deep love, passion, and respect they shared for each other. "Fireworks" was an understatement. Afterwards, Holly stared out her window with a look of serene wonder on her face. This was for both the blizzard outside, and the cozy cocoon of her bedmate's embrace. She sighed in contentment, snuggling deeper into the sheets. Jamie's arms tightened around her, his right hand sliding around and cupping her left shoulder. He kissed the spot where her jaw met her ear, leaning down and giving a couple more kisses to her neck.

His voice was tender, as he asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah", she replied, looking back over her shoulder at him, "Yeah, I'm okay. You?"

He placed his left hand against the side of her head, his fingers threading into her hair.

"Very okay."

They kissed again, before returning to their original positions.

Softly, Holly sang, "Merry Christmas, darling..."

Chuckling slightly, he finished the lyric without the melody: "Happy New Year, too."

With that, he pulled the covers further up around their shoulders. The couple was silent, as they let sleep take them. It'd been a day of darkness and light, as Frank had said earlier, but it was more than that. It was also the joy that can be found, when a person loves, truly loves, for the very first time. All the bells and whistles that came with it were simply a bonus.

 _ **AN: I know this chapter wasn't all sweetness and kisses. However, love isn't always like that. The people, who stay with you in bad times, mean far more, than the people only with you in good times. As for the Christmas jewelry Jamie gave Holly, there is a symbolism behind it. Sea glass is battered and scratched by the roughness of the ocean, but it's ultimately forged into something beautiful. The starfish stands for resilience, for recovery and healing from a bad circumstance. Also, I thought it'd be a nice, ironic bookend for this to end with the same subject as was near the beginning. I wonder how Cassie will react, when she learns her friend skipped that "conversation" altogether. (giggle)**_


	10. I'll Walk Through Hell With You

_**AN: In every relationship, there comes a point where one person has to play nurse. This is that point for Holly.**_

Holly groaned and rolled over in bed, surprised to discover that she was alone in it. She glanced over at the bathroom, but there was no noise, and the lights were off. His watch, cellphone, and shield were all still in the open-a-crack top drawer, and his uniform was folded neatly on the nearby eggchair. Where was he? Then, she heard the sound of shuffling feet. Rubbing the gluey feeling from her eyes, she squirmed over to the other side of the bed and threw back the covers. Once she reached the doorway, she could see a familiar figure in the shadows of the kitchen. He sat on a stool by the counter, his face illuminated in the glow of his laptop screen. He looked all kinds of adorable in his Harvard t-shirt, track pants, and with his hair so messy.

Softly, she called out, "Jamie..."

He turned to his left, his eyes meeting hers across the room.

"Did I wake you?"

"Nope."

She walked over, giving him a quick kiss when she reached his side. Her arm slid further around him, and she rested her chin on his shoulder.

She asked, "Everything okay, love?"

"Yeah. Mostly."

"What does _that_ mean?"

"I just couldn't sleep is all. Don't worry about it. Go back to bed."

Holly rolled her eyes. Typical man.

She prised his hand away from the laptop and pushed it closed, saying, "That thing's only going to add to whatever's stressing you out."

Jamie sighed. He knew there was no point arguing with her, especially at this late hour.

He finally told her, "It's Danny. Linda's been texting me, saying how he's waking up in the middle of the night, almost _every_ night since he shot Thomas Wilder."

This was a little shocking. She really thought Danny had put aside his issues with that incident long ago. She should've known, not only that it was still on his mind, but also that he'd try to be tough and lie about it. She threaded her fingers into Jamie's hair, messaging the back of his head.

She said, "I get that you're worried about him. I really do. But I'm sure that, if he were standing here, he'd tell you that he doesn't want you becoming just as sleep-deprived. He doesn't want anyone else to suffer. That's why he's not talking about it."

A quick smile was followed by, "If he were here and saw us like this..."

He didn't need to finish that sentence. The fact that the couple now swapped out nights at each other's apartments was never an open topic of discussion. Holly guessed that the family had already made the assumption, and Danny was the only one who dared to crack a joke about it. Sometimes, Henry did, too. As for her own family, they didn't care, as long as she was happy and safe.

Standing up straight again, she gave a playful tug on his arm and said, "Come on. It's cold in there, and I need my cuddle-bug."

He hoped she didn't see the brief blush he made. He told her to wait a second, reaching into his fridge and taking out a water bottle.

"My throat's a little scratchy", he told her.

"How long has that been going on", she asked as they walked back to the bedroom.

"About a day. Why?"

She paused mid-step, realization dawning over her.

"That son of a..."

"What is it?"

When they got under the covers, she told him, "Speaking of Danny, he was recovering from the flu the last time you saw him...which was yesterday morning. If he got you sick, I'll kill him."

Jamie shook with barely-held-in laughter.

"It's not funny."

"Yeah, it is. Babe, there were four kids in the house, when I was little. If one of us caught something, it would be a miracle if nobody else did."

"What about _my_ kids at the theater? I've been vaccinated, but I could still pass germs to them."

"Just buy some Purell, and don't worry about it."

He pulled her close, sighing as she snuggled into his chest. He was glad for the new level of easy comfort between them. It felt like this had always been going on, even though that idea made little to no sense. He glanced out the window, watching the barely-visible flashing light of a passing plane. Slowly, he drifted off into a longed-for sleep. By the next afternoon, Holly's fear seeemed to be confirmed. She met up with Jamie and Eddie on their luncbreak, and her boyfriend kept mentioning that it hurt to swallow his food.

Taking a sip from her iced tea, she said, "I warned you, love."

"Tell me about it", said Eddie, "I've lost count of how many times today he's said", and she made air-quotes, "'I'm fine'."

"Because I _am_."

Right as he said that, he winced in slight pain. It was clear he was fighting the urge to bring his hand to his throat. Holly reached over to feel his forehead, but he blocked her.

"Come on", she said, "Quit being such a guy."

"A sore throat doesn't mean anything."

She rolled her eyes, groaning in frustration. The next day, Jamie's temperature spiked to nearly 104 degrees. He kept rolling around in bed, trying to get comfortable and failing miserably. There was no way he could go into work like that, but she knew he'd try to reassure her and force himself to get up. She couldn't let that happen. She placed a call to his precinct from her kitchen phone, so he wouldn't be able to see her. Thankfully, he was too woozy to put up a serious fight, when she didn't let him leave the bed. Her mother brought over a huge container of chicken soup, which came from an old family recipe.

"Just wait", Traci said, "He might be playing tough _now_. But all men go through the whiny, needy phase when they're sick."

"And I'm _so_ looking forward to it."

A few hours passed, but Jamie's temperature only dropped two degrees. The cough syrup in Holly's medicine cabinet was pretty much a band-aid at that point, not lasting for as long as they needed it to. She called his doctor, who agreed to call something into the pharmacy. She felt her boyfriend's eyes on her, as she put on her jacket and started walking to the door.

He called out weakly, "Babe, wait... _please_."

"What? You know you can't come with me. I won't even be gone an hour."

"I know, but...just...please, don't go."

And there was the phase her mother had warned her about. As funny as it was, Holly still felt bad.

"Okay. Well", she said, putting a hand on her hip, "-what would you have me do?"

A short while later, she'd managed to get Jamie to the couch. His head rested on a pillow in her lap, and she ran her fingers through his hair as they watched one of his favorite movies: "Scream". The motion of her hand was so comforting, that she, herself, was on the verge of falling asleep. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Gently nudging everything off her lap, Holly stood up and went to answer it.

As she opened the door, she flashed a sarcastic smile and said, "Well, well, well, if isn't the bringer of plagues, himself."

"Good to see you, too, doll."

Danny stepped inside, carrying the bag from the pharmacy. A groan from the living room drew his attention. He walked around the side of the couch, getting a good look at his baby brother.

"Hey, kid. How you feelin'?"

Barely lifting his head, Jamie replied simply, "Like hell."

" _Nice_."

A soft chuffing sound was the response he got.

Then, Danny said, "I can't stay more than a minute. We're workin' a case, and Baez is down in the car."

"It's fine", replied Holly, "Thanks for coming out of your way."

When they reached the door, he suddenly paused mid-step, as if he'd just remembered something important. He reached into his jacket pocket, taking out a small glass bottle and handing it to the red-head. She asked him what it was.

He told her, "It's somethin' called mullein oil. Linda's sister's got a kid with asthma, and she swears by this stuff."

"Yeah. I thought it looked familiar. My mom used this on me and Tricia, too. You're supposed to put some oil in a drink, any drink except alcohol, and it clears up chest congestion."

Right on cue, a couple of loud coughs were heard in the background.

Danny said, "Good luck."

"Thanks."

"When's that cancer benefit happenin'?"

She told him, "It's been moved to February eighth."

"Sweet. And it'll be the first time we'll get to hear you sing."

He smiled, chuckling softly at the nervous look on her face.

He gave a quick pat to her shoulder and said, "Relax. You'll do fine."

With that, he disappeared down the hall. Holly then made her way to the kitchen, where she put a couple drops of the oil into a glass of orange juice. Jamie smiled at her, when she set the glass down in front of him.

Softly, he said, "I can't believe you're still here."

"What's so unbelievable? You're my boyfriend. I love you. Of course, I'm here."

He reached over and grabbed her hand. The way they locked together sent a chill down her spine, but the good kind. When their eyes met, the look in Jamie's told her so much. This more than a gesture of gratitiude. It was a promise.

 _ **AN: I appreciate the support I've received, after the loss of my furry friend. It means a lot. And also, does anyone have suggestions as to which song(s) Holly could sing at the benefit? I'm open to everything.**_


	11. This Woman Was Singing My Song

_**AN: Holly has time in the spotlight, and two important conversations take place.**_

As she struggled in front of the mirror, all Holly could think about was something Keira Knightly once said.

She whispered that line in a frustrated tone, "You like pain? Try wearing a corset."

"I don't know. I think it makes you look hot."

She glanced over her shoulder, shaking her head and giggling at Tucker's words. She was beyond nervous about the concert. She'd performed in front of an audience many times before, including ones with her parents and sister in them. But she'd never performed for a boyfriend before, and certainly not his entire family. She'd already seen a couple of Frank's bodyguards, wandering around the backstage area. Jamie had texted her earlier in the evening, letting her know they were taking their seats.

This time, she was the one to text him: "Putting the finishing touches on my costume right now."

He sent back a smiley face and a thumbs-up in response. She hoped he liked what he saw and heard. Beyond the odd line thrown around here and there, he'd never really heard her sing. And this first number was going to be medieval-themed, so who knew how he'd react to that. This song was one of her favorites: "I Still Remember", by Blackmore's Night. But that did little to calm her nerves, as she waited on the stairs for her cue. A group of small children were currently onstage, doing a skit that used woodland animals as a metaphor for stranger danger. They were in front of the closed curtain, so the appropriate props could be set up for Holly's number. When one of the stangehands gave her the signal, she tiptoed out and sat on one of fake rocks. This was where her number would start from. She fidgeted, smoothing out imaginary wrinkles in the skirt of her dress, and flicking off what she thought were pieces of lint. Was that a draft? She pulled her cloak a little tighter around her shoulders. As the skit finished, and the kids took their bows to the applauding audience, Holly took a deep breath and mentally ran through her long-time mantra. She'd never told anyone this, not even Jamie. But part of the reason she got into theater, was because memorizing the different parts helped her push aside the nightmares caused by her experience on 9/11. The characters acted like soldiers in her mind, chasing away the monsters.

She closed her eyes and very softly whispered, "I'm safe here. This is my space. They can't hurt me."

Although she no longer had the nightmares, reapeating those words helped her calm down. Thank goodness, she'd been allowed to leave on the sea-glass pendant Jamie had given her last Christmas. It gave her an extra bit of strength. She chose to direct her focus at the set pieces, willing her racing heart to slow down, as the curtain was pulled back and the background music for her song began. She slowly stood up, slipping into the personality that this moment required she have. It was time. As she started her walk across the stage, Holly opened her mouth and began singing the lyrics:

 _ **"I thought of you the other day, how worlds of change led us astray.**_

 _ **Colors seem to fade to gray, in the wake of yesterday.**_

 _ **You looked into my eyes.**_

 _ **You had me hypnotized, and I can still remember you."**_

Her hand grazed over the fake rocks and tree stumps, a serene smile on her face. That smile wasn't entirely forced, because she swore she could hear Jamie's heavy, amazement-laced breathing in the audience. The mere idea of that wrapped around her, like the warmth of his embrace as they slept. She took a quick breath, before continuing the song:

 _ **"I had a dream of you and I.**_

 _ **A thousand stars lit up the sky.**_

 _ **I touched your hand, and you were gone.**_

 _ **But memories of you live on.**_

 _ **You looked into my eyes.**_

 _ **You had me hypnotized, and I can still remember you.**_

 _ **Those moments spent together, promising forever.**_

 _ **And I can still remember you."**_

While she was going through that particular verse, smoke had been released. It was meant to conjure up the idea of magic. As the music headed for the fourth and last verse, a young man dressed all in white walked onstage, blending in with the smoke. He repesented the soulmate she was thinking of, whose memory was given a body by her singing. He wrapped his arms around her in a from-behind hug, and she continued on with the lyrics:

 _ **"Do you ever think of me, and get lost in the memory?**_

 _ **When you do, I hope you smile, and hold that memory a while..."**_

Holly felt like she was walking on air, blowing the customary kisses to the crowd. She still refused to look in Jamie's direction, knowing it would only rile her up again. That wouldn't be good in excess, since she still had a few more numbers to go. However, as she went back into the wings, she did pick up the faint sound of Frank's laughter. It made her smile. She briefly wondered what had caused that laugh, before jogging to the quick-change room to get into her next costume. Meanwhile, Nikki was in awe of her friend's performance, and she was discussing it with her mother and great-grandfather. Behind them, her uncles were making some commentary of their own. Well, Danny was, at least.

"Not bad, huh, kid? Kid?"

Jamie seemed to dazed to say much of anything. Danny snapped his fingers twice next to his brother's ear, stifling a laugh when it failed to get his attention. Frank saw this, and it made him laugh, too. This was what Holly heard, as she took her bow. Jamie snapped out of it, when the next act, which featured gymnastics, came onstage. This was followed by syncrhonized jumps with BMX bikes, and then break-dancing after that. The break-dancing, in particular, earned a big smile from Danny. As a teenager, he'd been very much into that style of dancing. For his part, Frank was glad the proceeds from this benefit were going towards cancer research. It made him think of his late wife. Mary would've been thrilled by this show, and also to see how happy their youngest son was in his new relationship. He took a moment to re-check the program. He learned that Holly would be coming back in the next number, which was going to be Disney-themed. Faintly in the shadows, he watched as six young women walked to center-stage. Five of them wore white gowns, while the sixth appeared to be wearing light purple. They were having an argument about relationships, about the purple girl's feelings towards a specific man.

As the lights slowly came up, White Dress Girl Number One said, "You know, it isn't wrong to say you like the guy."

A spotlight landed on Purple Dress Girl, revealing that it was Holly.

She replied, "Are you kidding? It _is_ wrong...on _so_ many levels!"

Then, White Dress Girl Number Two said, "Look, we understand that you're scared of getting hurt again-"

"No", Holly interrupted, "You _don't_ understand", and she stomped off, muttering through gritted teeth, "It's not _possible_."

The spotlight on the White Dress girls faded away. By this point, everyone in the audience understood that those girls were the legendary muses, while the one in the purple dress was Megara. As she walked into a second spotlight, faking sniffly tears along the way, Holly couldn't help but think of her own relationship situation. It was why she'd specifically chosen this number. It was one thing to simply tell a man you loved him. It was quite another to go more in-depth, to elaborate on what you felt, and why you felt it. She tucked a piece of the wig behind her ear, her eyes darting back-and-forth over the crowd. Taking a deep, shaky breath, she began to sing:

 _ **"I've always thought that men were slime.**_

 _ **And every guy I've met has proved me right.**_

 _ **Until tonight..."**_

She slowly began to walk across the stage, giving the impression that she was thinking out loud. She pretended to wipe away a stray tear, before starting the next part:

 _ **"Just when I thought I had it figured,**_

 _ **That life's a game you cannot win,**_

 _ **He comes in and changes all the rules.**_

 _ **What I've been taught, I learned the hard way,**_

 _ **That life and love are never just.**_

 _ **And if you trust, you're just one of the fools.**_

 _ **And now, I can't believe my heart is saying, 'Don't resist him',**_

 _ **That I've been on my guard too long.**_

 _ **I can't believe my heart surrendered, when I kissed him,**_

 _ **And told me all I thought I know, as sad but true, is wrong."**_

Jamie gave her a slight wave when their eyes briefly met. It was all Holly could do, not to wave back. She started the next verse:

 _ **"If life is worth the disappointment, I hadn't seen one reason yet,**_

 _ **Until I met the boy, who smiles for free."**_

On that line, she cast another quick glance at her boyfriend. The corners of his mouth twitched in a barely-there smile. He understood what that look meant, and so did the family members around him. Holly squeezed her eyes shut, pretending to be thinking about Meg's great love, Hercules. She continued on:

 _ **"Upon this earth, there's no one like him.**_

 _ **He sees the girl I long to be,**_

 _ **Making even me believe in me.**_

 _ **And now, I can't believe my heart has overcome my senses,**_

 _ **To help me see that he's the prize.**_

 _ **I can't believe my heart-"**_

She couldn't help it. Her eyes went back up to Jamie's. And this time, they stayed there. She finished the rest of the song:

 _ **"-says 'Tear down all your fences.'**_

 _ **That 'Everything you want, and more, is right before your eyes.'**_

 _ **I can't believe my heart...could be so...wise."**_

With that, the spotlight slowly dimmed and turned off completely. As the crowd applauded, Holly practically skipped into the backstage area. She was on an incredible high, and her friends easily noticed it.

Cassie said, "I've seen you happy after a show before, but...this is different."

"What makes you say that?"

She shrugged and replied, "It just is. Ever since you said you and Jamie went public with your relationship, something- _wait_."

Picking up on the realization in Cassie's tone, Holly quickly turned around.

"Unh-unh. You are _not_ hiding from me."

She walked around, to stand in front of her.

"Is that flush in your cheeks from what I think it is?"

There was no verbal answer. Not that she needed one, anyway. Her friend's sudden shyness told her enough.

She then asked, "Whatever happened to that conversation I mentioned, back in December?"

"It's, um", and Holly tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, flicking her eyes at the ground, "It's kind of irrelevant at this point. We sort of skipped it."

"You sort of skipped it?"

This time, she allowed their eyes to meet directly.

She told Cassie, "Yeah, we did...and I have no regrets about it."

"I wasn't hoping you _would_. I just never thought you'd be so content with such an impulsive decision."

"I'm surprised, too. I didn't really think of it as impulsive. If anything, it felt...natural."

"Well, of course, it's natural, girl. It's the most basic drive we have."

A giggle was followed by, "I didn't mean it like that."

"I know."

The friends made their way over to the water fountain, taking turns getting a drink.

Once Holly was done, Cassie said, "You know, as long as you're happy. if you have no complaints...neither do I."

"Thanks, Cass."

"No problem", and she paused, smiling mischievously before asking, "So, how was it?"

"Oh, good Lord."

Holly rolled her eyes, lightly smacking the girl's shoulder, before walking away. Thankfully, her next onstage appearance didn't require her own voice. It involved six couples, plus a guy dressed as a lounge singer. As the couples, one of which she'd be part of, slow-danced, he'd weave his way through them while singing Billy Joel's "This Night". It was meant to appear, as if the crowd were watching the making of a music video. The singer's twin brother would get a spotlight with his dance partner. He got the part, because he was the best option to symbolize the memory that the song was describing. Holly was glad to be taking a background spot for that bit, knowing it would help her come down the rest of the way from her performance high. She wasn't due to reappear until the finale, when all the performers would sing "Seasons of Love" from the musical "Rent". By that point, she was dressed in more comfortable street clothes: a purple plaid hoodie, dark jeans, and black converse sneakers. She'd purposefully chosen to have everyone do this part out-of-costume, thinking it was a nice, symbolic way of saying goodbye.

Tears of joy gathers in the lower rims of her eyes. She blew kisses to the audience, saving one in particular for her boyfriend. As her eyes lingered on Jamie, she nibbled her bottom lip, anticipating what his opinion would be. He smiled, waving and blowing a quick return kiss. Ever the comedian, Danny stretched his neck out in front of his brother, smiling and giving Holly a thumbs-up. Her own smile grew, and she covered her mouth to hide a giggle. She took one last bow, as the curtain closed. She wasn't the only one, riding high. Her parents and sister met up with the Reagans, so they could all go backstage together.

Traci said, "I can't believe how much Holly's changed in these past months."

"Define change", said Henry.

"She laughs more. I mean, she laughed _before_...but never like this. There's a new lightness in her step, and in her eyes, that I haven't seen in almost ten years."

"I know what you mean", added Tricia.

"Makes you wonder where it came from", Frank said, glancing over his shoulder at his youngest son.

No words were exchanged between them, but they didn't really need to be. Jamie didn't care about anything in those seconds, except seeing his girlfriend. He kept stretching his neck over peoples' heads, trying to look for her without seeming obvious. Judging by the way Nikki was giggling every time she looked at him, he wasn't doing a very good job of it. Then, he spotted her, leaning against a wall with two friends he recognized as Cassie and Tucker. When the former noticed him, her face split in a wide smile, and she waved him over. He took a step in their direction, but Holly's family got to her first. He felt beyond proud, watching them together. He silently walked up behind her, squeezing her shoulder twice. She turned around, still laughing, and pulled him into a side-hug. He kept his arm around her, as they shared a couple of kisses. She sighed, tapping her forehead once against his cheek.

Then, Danny cut in: "Bring it in here, Miss Broadway!"

"Alright. Alright."

She squealed, when he used his hug to briefly lift her up and spin her around. When she was back on the ground, Henry pulled her into a side-hug of his own and kissed her temple. Frank praised and congratulated her, patting her on the back. She ruffled Sean's hair, before reaching backwards for Jamie's hand. Their eyes met again, as they interlaced their fingers. Then, from the corner of her eye, Holly noticed the way Linda was staring at them. She mouthed the word "what".

Crossing her arms, Linda asked, "Can I talk to you a second?"

Confused, she replied, "Sure thing."

They walked over to the alcove near the bathrooms, facing each other as they leaned against the wall.

"So, what's up", Holly asked.

"You, uh...you did great out there tonight."

"Thanks."

"And you seem really happy with Jamie."

"What about me and Jamie?"

A sigh was followed with, "Are you sure you know what you're getting into?"

"What do you mean?"

"When Danny and I first started dating, and he told me he was a cop, I got to admit, the idea of it turned me on. Here was a man of power, charged with protecting other people, and he was interested in little old me. It took a minute, for me to realize what I was really signing up for. There's a lot that goes into being the significant other of a police officer."

Holly rolled her eyes. In truth, she'd been expecting this talk for a while. She was simply surprised it'd taken this long to happen.

Linda placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Let me give you some practical advice, sweetie. You're still in the honeymoon phase of your relationship, and I _pray_ it never ends. There's a lot of naivete in that, and I just want you to understand what's ahead."

"It sounds more like you're trying to frighten me off."

The blond woman sighed, taking a step back as Holly walked past, her arms crossed.

Turning on her heel, she said, " _Look_...I get that there's a lot to take on in dating a cop. I see it between you and Danny, every time we're all together. When Jamie comes back to me at the end of the day, rattled by something he's seen on his tour, I've got to be his anchor. And I...I-I know why there's an extra squeeze in his morning goodbye hug."

Holly's voice was starting to wobble. Taking a tissue from her pocket, she sniffled as she dabbed at the corners of her eyes. She took a couple of deep breaths to regain her composure, before remaking eye-contact with Linda.

She said, "It's scary as hell. I don't like to think about losing him, how I'd feel, what I'd...what I'd _do_. What _you'd_ do. I don't think Frank could take it a second time. Or Danny, for that matter. Not at this point, and not without going crazy."

"But?"

" _But_ ", and she put her hands on her hips, brefly glancing at the ground before continuing, "I can't change who he is. I don't _want_ to change who he is. Even if he wasn't a Reagan, I believe his compassion, strength, and determination all made him born for this. He chooses every day to risk his own life to save others. That's an incredibly selfless thing to do. It's an honor, both for him and for me. I refuse to cheat myself out of something amazing, something I never thought I'd have, simply because of his job."

With that, she walked back over to where the two families were standing. Seeing the tense look on her face, Jamie asked if she was okay. She assured him that she was fine, taking his hand and giving him a quick kiss. She then told everyone about the afterparty, and reception buffet it would have. Danny's eyes lit up, when she mentioned there'd be cake. Once everyone had pulled up a chair, and had plates full of snacks, they began discussing Valentine's Day.

Looking at Holly and Jamie, Henry asked, "What about you two lovebirds?"

They didn't get to respond, because Nikki's own answer cut them off: "Not everything has to be planned out, you know."

"Yeah, Grandpa", said Erin, "There's nothing wrong with flying by the seat of your pants, every once in a while."

"You're one to talk", Jamie said, finally chiming in.

Then, they noticed how Danny seemed to be trying to hold in laughter.

When questioned, he asked, "You really think I can let a pants joke go?"

Holly's friends each made stop-overs to say hi. Overall, it was a great night. She'd finally been able to share the full measure of her talent with the people she treasured most. This boded well for the future, especially for that certain day, set aside to celebrate love. She couldn't wait.

 _ **AN: Anyone, who's ever dated or been married to a cop, or had a cop somewhere in their family, can relate to Holly & Linda's moment. And as for that second song she performed, it was deleted the movie, when the powers that be decided Meg wasn't a ballad-type of girl.**_


	12. This Love Of Mine, My Valentine

_**AN: Praying for all my friends & relatives back in Florida, as Hurricane Matthew approaches.**_

February thirteenth. Tomorrow was the day American couples would celebrate how much in-love they were. Holly was looking forward to doing the same, but the tense moment with Linda lingered with her. It made her agitated. She paced back-and-forth in her office, occasionally glancing at the framed photo of her and Jamie on her desk. It'd been taken at their most recent date. They'd been captured mid-kiss, and she was wearing his Jets cap backwards. Her facial expression softened, the corners of her mouth twitching as she touched the frame with the back of her hand. Then, her mind again drifted back to Linda's warning, and she flinched. Did she really need to have a long, serious talk with her boyfriend about his job? Or could they continue on as they had been, accepting things as they were and going with the proverbial flow? Suddenly, she felt a vibration against her hip: her cellphone. She must've forgotten to turn the ringer back on. Her mood lightened a bit, when she saw it was Danny's number. She wouldn't ask his advice on the situation, but she could still put out the feelers out for how his wife felt about it. She pressed a button and brought the phone to her ear.

"Hey, D. What's up?"

He replied, "Nothing much, doll. Just checking on you."

"Checking on me?"

"Yeah. Linda told me about the little semi-heated discussion you two had."

So much for skirting the problem. She should've known better.

Sighing, she told him, "I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to sound rude."

"She didn't think you sounded rude. If anything, she thought you sounded _hurt_."

Holly didn't answer right away, which gave away her confusion at his words.

Danny went on to say, "Look, she gets it, alright? When you're startin' out in a relationship, you want to defend it tooth and nail. Any questioning of it from other people sounds like an attack."

"Sounds like you know the feeling."

"Better believe it. Sometimes, I'm _still_ like that."

She believed him. Danny was a bulldozer in his work, and he was a bear when it came to protecting his family.

She told him, "I still feel bad, though. I know she meant well."

"She did. But now that you got a wife's side of the story, you can hear a cop's side."

"Meaning what?"

"Meaning have a seat, and let me educate you a little bit."

"You're so charming, detective."

"Always."

She smiled at the soft chuckle he made. She pulled out her chair, briefly putting it on speaker so he could hear the scrape of its legs on the floor.

"Okay", she said, "I'm sitting."

"Good. What I mean is that you're not only one, whose gotta keep on their toes in this relationship. Baby brother has to be careful, too. If he busts some drug dealer, and that guy's got a buddy with a lotta resources, that buddy could track you down. They could use _you_ to hurt _him_."

She knew he wasn't pulling this out of nowhere. He'd recently told her the story of how his wife had been kidnapped, to prevent him from testifying against some well-known gangsters. Holly knew there'd always be danger for her and her boyfriend, but she just couldn't force herself to give it up. She'd come too far in life to reach this happiness, and so had Jamie. She took a moment to think of a way to phrase her thoughts.

Then, she said in a calm tone, "I know there are risks in the cop lifestyle, but there's risk in everything. I could walk out of this building, and get hit by a car. A person could slip in the shower, or accidentally cut their finger while slicing food. We can't stay in bed all the time. A life in fear is no life at all."

Danny sighed, knowing she was right. If you truly loved somebody, you'd endure any storm to be with them. He still thought Holly was making her judgement too early. But at least, they'd gotten the warning discussion out of the way, and she'd heard it from both points of view. After that, their conversation shifted to a couple of the cases he was working on. He then asked if she had any special plans for her group.

She told him, "Actually, I was hoping to arrange a field trip. I wanted the older kids to attend a performance of _Jersey Boys_ before it closed, but we couldn't get the money in time."

"Is that right?"

Something about his tone left her curious, but she didn't call him on it. Their talk ended on a happy note, as she hung up the phone. A couple of hours later, when her office phone rang, Holly got her answer to why Danny had sounded a bit shady.

A young man asked, "Is this Holly Mullins?"

"Yes, it is. Who am I speaking with?"

"This is Dominic Scaglione Jr."

Her eyes widened. Dominic had played Frankie Valli, in the very musical she'd mentioned to Danny. Remembering that part of their conversation, she realized who she could credit with inspiring this phone call.

She got a bit breathless, as she said, "Wow. I, uh...hi."

She didn't know why, but she somehow knew he was smiling on the other end of the phone. She faked a cough, using the moment to collect herself.

She asked him, "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Well, I got word that you had this support group, using theater to keep kids out of trouble. I support charities, which do that kind of thing. I was wondering if you'd mind me, coming over there to speak."

Would she mind? This was fantastic! After roughly half an hour's worth of conversation, they arranged for a visit to happen in the middle of March. She was even more pleasantly surprised, when he said he'd be bringing along his former _Jersey Boys_ co-star, Peter Gregus. Peter had played Bob Crewe for the entire run of the show, and he, too, was an advocate for children and youth charities. Dominic also said they'd try to get in touch with the original Frankie, John Lloyd Young, but the man's recording schedule left things uncertain. She was riding high for the rest of the day. She was practically skipping, when her boyfriend picked her up at the end of the workday. Though a bit shocked by the enthusiasm of her greeting kiss, Jamie certainly wasn't going to complain about it. Holly kept one hand on his knee as they drove along, gushing about her talk with Dominic. He was thrilled for her, knowing the coming visit would give her theater group some much-needed publicity. When they arrived at his apartment, after picking up a pizza for dinner, they began discussing plans for the following day. They took a spot on the couch, and her hand went back to his knee.

She slowly slid it up, asking him, "So, do I get to know what my present is?"

He didn't answer verbally. She could tell she was getting to him, though, by the tremor he was trying to suppress. He swallowed hard, grabbing her hand and keeping it from moving up too far.

Finally, he asked, "You don't know the meaning of the word 'surprise', do you?"

Speaking of surprises, Jamie suddenly reached around with his opposite hand and tickled a spot behind her right ear. She squealed and giggled, grabbing his shoulders and trying to give him a playful smack. He wouldn't let her, though, and they got into a little mock-wrestling match. They rolled onto the floor, him landing on top of her next to their food. They briefly froze with the shock of it, before bursting into a fresh round of laughter.

He moved her hair away from the pizza box, saying, "We don't want that. It's nasty."

She wiggled under him, a movement that made him briefly close his eyes and groan. Apparently, there really was something to the idea of feminine wiles.

Flirtatiously, she asked him, "What's nasty, love?"

She cupped the back of his neck, pulling him in for some deep, tender kisses. He managed to hold strong against her temptation, rolling off her and onto his knees. She kept the naughty smile on her face, as he took her hand and helped her into a sitting position. He draped his arm around her, and she leaned her head on his shoulder. They ate their meal in relative silence, channel-surfing to pass the rest of the time. She never did get any sort of hint about what her Valentine's gift was, until the next morning. Holly slept late, so she missed Jamie's leaving. He left her a nice note, though, along with a wrapped box at the foot of the bed.

The small attached card read, "It won't do you justice, babe."

What she saw in the box made her gasp. It was an absolutely gorgeous royal-blue, knee-length, spaghetti-strap evening gown. A slit on the left side would show off a little bit of her thigh. There were iridescent beads all over it, which turned green and pink whenever the dress moved in the light. She remembered it well, having seen it several times in a department store window when they ran errands together. He knew how much she loved it, and he wanted to make her happy. It must've taken out most of his paycheck. Holly got choked up, wipng away tears with the back of her hand. She knew this couldn't be the only gift, and she was proved right when she found another card under the dress. It didn't say much, just a time when he'd pick her up. She was bouncing with excitement, as she drove back to her own apartment. The rest of the day passed by in a blur.

While waiting for Jamie to show up, Holly shifted nervously in front of her bedroom mirror. The dress hugged her body in all the right places, and the structure of it helped her keep a good posture. She hoped he wouldn't mind, that the black peep-toe heels made her slightly taller than him. Her hair was styled in a glamorous up-do. Since her dress was sparkly enough, her choice of jewelry was simple: diamond studs in her ears. She was suddenly torn from her daze, when she heard a knock at her door. Quickly tucking a couple stray locks of hair behind her ears, she threw on her coat and grabbed her purse. She opened the door, smiling when she saw him in the hallway. Jamie looked like a movie star in his suit. They didn't say anything at first, smiling as they slowly walked into each other's embrace.

Pulling away, he kissed her and said, "I told you the dress wouldn't do you justice."

Blushing, she replied, "So...where to?"

She kept her hand folded into his elbow, while they made their way down to his car. Her eyes widened in amazement, he brought her to the Waldorf-Astoria hotel. It was all she could do, not to smack herself in the forehead. She'd forgotten that this place had its own built-in restaurant.

As they walked inside, she asked, "How did you afford reservations here? I mean, I know your family has _some_ money, but-"

His soft chuckle cut her off.

He said, "One of the guys who runs this place is an old friend of my grandfather's. They served in Korea together. He owed him a favor."

"Pops has some good friends."

"And good poker skills."

He'd made a joke to cover his emotions. But inside, Jamie was thrilled that Holly had referred to the Reagan patriarch as "Pops". It was the first time she'd ever done so, a milestone for how far they'd come as a couple. A hostess led them to a seat by the window, which gave them an incredible view of the Husdon River.

As they sat down, Holly joked, "Not quite cake by the ocean."

He laughed, squeezing her hand. She knew a family connection was probably also the reason he'd been able to buy her dress, but she knew it was best not to call him on that. The hostess helped her take off her coat, draping it over the back of her chair. Once she left, it gave them some true privacy.

Jamie asked, "So, how goes the group's play schedule? Got anything new picked out?"

"Not anything solid. We were hoping the older kids could do either _Phantom of the Opera_ or _Wicked_ , and maybe the younger ones could do _Cinderella_. Everything's still up in the air, though. You?"

"We've been getting word on a possible human trafficking ring, but no concrete evidence of it yet."

"And you know how much Erin loves the phrase 'concrete evidence'."

"She loves it. Danny hates it."

Holly giggled and said, "Yeah. And hey, speaking of the sibs, did they tell you what _their_ plans were for tonight?"

"Not a clue, and I like it that way."

"As with any family, the only problem with living together...is living _together_.

"We don't live together anymore."

"But the mindset of that time never leaves you. Trust me on that. It's the same way for me and Tricia sometimes."

As they ordered their dinner, Holly began sharing funny stories about her and her sister's childhood. One involved an attempted exploration gone wrong.

She said, "A friend of ours from church had a double-wide mobile home, which sat in front of a patch of forest. One day, they invited us there for brunch after Mass. Mom and Dad stayed inside to talk, knowing they'd be able to see Tricia and I from the kitchen window. There was a sandpit in the backyard. I went crazy. I started building up the castle right away. I was so focused on it, that I barely paid attention to anything else. When I finally did look up, Tricia was gone. I was terrified. I mean, I'd always been protective of her. But this was after 9/11, so it was even worse."

Jamie could relate. Danny had gotten tougher and much more protective of him, after Joe was killed, and he didn't hesitate to mention this.

He then listened attentively, as she went on to say, "I wanted to scream for our parents...but it felt like I'd lost my voice. Suddenly, I noticed some footprints in a nearby patch of mud, and they were heading towards the low wooden fence that surrounded the property. I walked over to the fence, and I saw more footprints there, dark and damp to the touch. They continued on the other side of the fence, heading into the forest. There could've been bears out there, perverts, she could've fallen and hurt herself...I didn't know what to do. I reacted on instinct."

"You went in after her."

"Exactly. I climbed over the fence, following Tricia's footprints. I kept calling her name, looking all around for any sign of her. Then, I heard this little voice, yelling for me. It was soft, but still close by. I'd barely taken two steps toward that voice, when she same running out of a cluster of tall bushes. She crashed into me, hugging me and crying about how she'd gotten scared by some bees. I'd never been so thankful for an insect that could sting you."

Jamie smiled, chuckling as he took a sip of wine.

Holly smiled, too, before continuing, "Holding hands, we ran back. We climbed over the fence, and we were only in the backyard about two seconds, before our parents and their friends came running out of the house. It turns out, they'd gotten so deep into their conversation, that they had their backs to the window for most of the time we were gone. Mom was crying, blaming herself for almost losing her babies a second time. It took just over three months, before she'd even let us go to the bathroom alone, without waiting outside the door."

"What about your father?"

"He was scared, too, and he said that he didn't know if I was incredibly brave, or incredibly stupid, for going after my sister alone."

"Typical dad. At least, he didn't laugh at you years later for it."

"Yours did?"

"Different situation, but yeah."

She asked what he meant. He laughed, blushing and saying it was more like a multitude of embarrassing stories.

He said, "When I was a little kid, everybody called me Houdini."

"Meaning you were good at escaping from stuff?"

" _No_...but I could make things disappear."

Then, he described precisely what he'd meant by "disappear". It was a miracle, that Holly was able to keep her laughter low enough to not attract attention.

"How on Earth were you able to swallow not just _one_ dime, but _several_?"

"Hell, if I know."

"And then, Erin's locket-"

"My mother's pearl earrings..."

"I think I call the wrong brother Bissel."

"Do you know how many enemas I had to be given back then?"

"I'd rather not."

Their meals arrived. Every once in a while, one of them would throw a tiny piece, just to make the other laugh. Once that had all been cleared away, Holly began to wonder why they hadn't been given a dessert menu. It was about the right time for that, so what was going on? She was about to question her boyfriend about it, when a covered silver tray was placed on their table. Maybe, it was a giant banana split for them to share. Fine by her. She gave Jamie a questioning look, but he simply gestured at the tray. She shrugged and lifted the lid, only to become more confused when she saw what was beneath it. In the center of the tray was a white card, with the words "If you like" written on it. A key was taped below that. Jamie put his arm around her, leaning in close to make sure they weren't overheard.

Softly, he asked her, "Did you know that this hotel offers a fantastic VIP dessert special?"

She turned to face him, a smile blooming as the tip of her nose touched his.

"I did not know that. I take it VIP means there will be less people around?"

"Much, much less."

With that, he captured her lips in a heated kiss. The apple crisp in their reserved suite ended up going cold, but they didn't mind. Holly sat up in bed, watching Jamie eat his portion. The covers, which were pulled over her chest, blocked out the slight chill in the room. She couldn't stop giggling. That only got worse when he looked at her, a piece of the dessert sticking just above his top lip.

"What?"

She was smiling as she reached over, wiping the piece away with her thumb. She squealed, when he playfully tried to bite her.

"Seriously", she asked, "You had steak, a shrimp skewer, and a baked potato. You don't have Danny's cast-iron stomach. So, how in the world are you still hungry?"

He pursed his lips, shrugged, and told her, "Don't know. Guess I burned it off."

He capped that sentence with a wink, the corner of his mouth twitching up. She shook her head, cupping the side of his neck and pulling him in for a quick, sticky kiss.

Then, she grabbed the bowl and spoon from him, saying, "Well, don't Bogart it, okay?"

"Yeah. We both need energy for later."

She giggled, lightly shoving him in the side. He might've been joking in that moment, but he was ultimately right. Maybe, they should've ordered two bowls. Holly woke up before Jamie did. The sun had been fully risen for just over an hour. It took a minute for her to re-orient herself, rubbing the gluey feeling from her eyes. She smiled at hearing the soft snore, coming from behind her. He looked like such a sweet little kid, so at-peace and vulnerable.

Petting his cheek with the back of her hand, she whispered simply, "Morning, love."

He didn't react to her touch, beyond the slight twitch of his nose. She didn't mind, though. She reached down and picked Jamie's dress shirt off the floor, buttoning it over her body, before standing up and walking into the bathroom. It was quick work in there, just brushing her teeth and pulling her hair back into a ponytail. It wasn't surprising, that her boyfriend remained asleep. She turned on the flatscreen, thinking it would keep her occupied, until he woke up. He did so a few minutes later, but not by a slow, natural process. The noise of his cellphone ringing suddenly pierced the relative quiet around them.

"What...what the hell...my phone", he mumbled groggily, as he tried to turn over.

"I got it."

Holly walked around to his side of the bed, crouching down and taking his cell from his pants pocket. She briefly teased him, yanking the phone away when he tried to reach for it. This happened a second time, before her raised eyebrow told him what she wanted.

He smiled and kissed her, before saying, "Now, gimmie."

"So polite."

"Always."

She was giggling, still kneeling on the floor as she watched him press a button and bring the phone to his ear.

"Reagan. Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down, Erin. Repeat that. Seriously? I thought he was cleared", and he ran his hand over his face, "I can't believe they're still after this."

Now, Holly was starting to get a little nervous.

"What is it, Jamie?"

"Hang on a second."

He turned his phone to be upside-down against his shoulder.

Then, he looked at her and said, "Get dressed. We need to head to my dad's house ASAP."

"Why", she asked, standing up, "What's wrong?"

"Danny's in trouble."

 _ **AN: Cliffhanger alert! (giggle) Next chapter, we'll be getting a tie-in to the new season, as Danny faces the repercussions for shooting Thomas Wilder.**_


	13. Into The Fire

_**AN: This chapter is pretty long, but a lot happens in it. It contains a lot of dialogue from the Season 7 premiere. I looked up clips on YouTube, stopping the videos whenever each character finished a sentence, & hand-copying their words. It helped a lot, with fitting Holly into the conversation.**_

Holly couldn't believe what poor Danny was going through. He'd acted, not only in his niece's best interest, but also in the general public's. Why couldn't that wretched committee understand? He'd reacted out of reflex and fear, Thomas Wilder's quick hand movements convincing hin the man carried a gun. In her mind, the original ruling was correct, and there was nothing more to be discussed. Higher-ups had been after the family for years, jealousy rooted at all the excuses and accusations thrown about to bring them down. She remembered the day after her and Jamie's Valentine's Day romp. She felt a little awkward, still wearing her sparkly evening dress and heels as she followed him to Casa Reagan's doorstep. Her hair was still in its ponytail from earlier that morning, contributing to a look that practically screamed "walk of shame". She could only imagine how Jamie felt in his suit. Luckily, Frank didn't question anything as he welcomed them inside, chivalrously putting her coat on the rack after he'd kissed her cheek in greeting. He also said it was fine if she took off her shoes, knowing "how uncomfortable they must be". He briefly disappeared into the kitchen to get them some coffee, re-emerging with Henry at his side.

"Hey, sweetheart", the patriarch said, "How are you?"

She didn't mind, when Jamie answered for her: "I think we'll both feel better, once we talk to Danny."

"I already have", said Frank, as he sat down, "He and Linda are on their way here with the boys."

"So, we're the first ones", Holly asked in a small voice.

"You are, indeed, the first. And that's surprising, considering the fact that you were also the furthest away."

He gave her a tiny sideways smile, before walking over to the television and turning it on. His father, however, would not be so easily pulled away. Holly cringed, her cheeks getting warm, when she saw the naughty gleam in Henry's eyes.

Sure enough, he asked the couple, "Speaking of 'furthest away'...how was the Waldorf?"

"It was fine. As classy as you'd think", Jamie replied.

He leaned against the back of the couch, nervously biting his thumbnail and putting his opposite arm around her shoulders.

Holly added, "They have good apple crisp."

She didn't say anything more, taking a sip of coffee and snuggling into her boyfriend's embrace. That vagueness was as far as she'd take the innuendo, and thank goodness, Henry didn't pressure them for more. Danny would probably do a good job of that later, once he and Linda arrived. She couldn't wait to see her surrogate brother. She had to know he was okay. And judging by the way Jamie was chewing on his thumbnail, she knew he felt the same. It didn't really surprise her, that they'd reached the house first. Her love would climb over, tear through, swim around, or dig under any obstacle he had to, in order to reach and help a family member in distress. She tried to follow Frank's lead, allowing the morning news reports to distract her, but it didn't work. Her gaze kept drifting in the same direction as Jamie's: out the window, waiting for a specific vehicle to enter the driveway. They didn't have to wait long. Not one, but two cars pulled in a few minutes later, one directly behind the other.

The pair watched through the window, as Danny and Linda exited the first car with their sons, and Erin exited the second. The five of them walked up sidwalk together, Linda only pausing a moment to wave to Holly and give a tiny smile. Hopefully, this meeting would also serve as a way for them to clear the air, after their mini-tiff at the concert afterparty. As the door opened, she squirmed out of Jamie's arms.

Reaching everyone in two quick strides, she immediately pulled Danny into a hug and said, "We came, as soon as we heard. We were so scared."

"I'm okay, doll. Really. Just frustrated, is all."

"You and me, both."

She then hugged Erin and the boys, kissing the top of Jack and Sean's heads. She even hugged Linda, too, briefly forgetting the slight tension between them. It wasn't until they pulled apart, that said tension returned.

Clearing her throat, Holly said, "Frank made some coffe in the kitchen. Join me there?"

"Uh...yeah. Sure. I'd like that, actually."

"Cool."

The awkwardness from earlier returned with a vengence, giving her a slight tremor as she took a new mug from the cabinet.

Pouring the coffee, Linda said, "I'm glad Nikki's at school right now, so she doesn't have to deal with this."

" _Please_. She'll be here in a hour, two hours tops. She'll want to support her uncle. And something tells me she'll be more involved with this investigation, than we yet realize."

"Well, maybe."

She mumbled a "thank you", when Holly gave over the steaming cup. The look in her eyes as she took a sip , combined with the tentative smile she gave, were the last straws for the twenty-five-year-old.

Placing her own mug on the counter, she took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry."

"What?"

Meeting Linda's eyes, she repeated, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"Our issue after my concert. I meant no disrespect."

"I know you didn't."

"I was just..."

A bigger smile was followed with, "Being in love. I get it. I've been there, too."

"No, it was more than that. I was being _stupid_. All this", and she made a flourish with her hand, "My relationship with Jamie is like...i-it's like Eden. It's so much better, than anything I thought I'd ever have or deserved."

"Holly-"

"Please, just...just let me finish, okay?"

When Linda nodded, she continued, "If it was just about the uniform, about having that sense of constant protection, every guy I dated after Taylor would've been a cop. But none of them were. Jamie's the right balance of quiet and sensative, with naughty and playful. Sometimes, it takes a little nudge, to bring out those other behaviors."

A giggle was followed by, "Believe me, I understand. Danny says the same thing about him constantly."

"Right", and she sighed again, before continuing, "I know that reality is going to set in at some point. And probably soon, too, with this new investigation into the Wilder case. I'm worried that, if I say anything _now_ , he'll think I'm considering leaving him."

"He'd never think that."

"I'm waiting for that proverbial other shoe to drop, too, and I pray I can handle when it does. I'm just...I just want to enjoy this grace period, while I still can. I'm pretty sure Jamie feels the same way."

"I don't blame you. Either of you. Come here."

Now, it was Holly's turn to smile, as Linda pulled her in for a hug. She was glad the tension, even if she was the only one who believed it existed, was over.

Softly, the blond told her in her ear, "When that other shoe _does_ drop, I hope you know that you've got support here."

"I'm starting to realize that now. Thanks."

"No problem."

Their talk soon drifted to much lighter subjects, ones she'd hoped to avoid. Linda gestured at her dress and complimented it, before asking if she was doing "two shows a night". Holly rolled her eyes, giving a gentle shove, before returning her attention to her coffee. They didn't know it, but a similar conversation was playing out in the dining room, between the chief men in their lives.

Taking a seat at the table, Danny said, "I hope nothin' got interrupted, baby bro."

The wink he gave made Jamie roll his eyes. This slightly-embarrased feeling was made even worse, because he kept picking up the faint scent of Holly's perfume on his shirt-collar. He'd never forget how beautiful she looked, wearing it earlier that morning.

Taking a sip of coffee, he replied, "I don't kiss and tell."

"Aw, come on. I need somethin' else to talk about, besides that whack-job harrassin' me from beyond the grave. Now, out with it."

Despite the surrounding situation, Danny's little "cough it up" gesture did manage to make Jamie smile.

Finally, he said, "At the risk of sounding cheesy, everything's different with Holly. When I'm with her, I don't have to put on any fronts. I don't have to be the tough cop, or the Harvard graduate. I can...just _be_."

"That's exactly how I felt about your mother", Frank said, as he entered the dining room.

Once both of his sons were looking at him, he took a seat and continued, "It wasn't until I told her this, that she was able to look past the implied stress of the uniform, and she agreed to forever with me."

"Forever", Danny said, "Whoa, Dad. The kid's kinda young for that, don't you think?"

"I'll be thirty-two in July."

"I meant young, as in new in the relationship."

He turned back to Frank. Jamie stopped paying attention to their conversation, choosing instead to mull over his brother's statement about his age. The concept was meant to be brushed aside, but it still lingered in his mind: "forever". Was it too early, for either of them to be thinking about that? Probably. Why, then, did it feel so right? He suddenly imagined introducing Holly to somebody as "my wife", instead of "my girlfriend" or even "a friend of the family". Was this just from the hormonal rush? Was it from the danger and chaos of a cop's life, how one had to grab and hold on tight to love as soon as they found it? He wasn't sure, and he knew he couldn't talk to her about it until he was. He took a couple more long sips of coffee, putting in the ear-buds of his iPod and tuning out the world. Two weeks went by. As mixed-weather March began, the tempers of all the Reagans were being stretched painfully thin. This extended to the partners in their lives, including Holly.

She felt bad for her boyfriend, who was now having the same sleeping issues as his brother. Wanting to help him, she tried everything that popped into her mind. This ranged from chamomile tea, to melatonin vitamins, to an elixir called Z-Quil. She tried giving him messages, and even suggested he try accupuncture and meditation. He laughed off the first option, but he agreed to try the second. To Jamie's surprise, meditating did help to clear his head at the end of the day. He still took the melatonin supplements, just to be safe, and to better appease his girl. She suggested the same methods to Danny, who, shockingly, was a little more open. He chose Z-Quil, saying that he liked how quick and easy it was. He also told her that frequent workouts in the gym and the boxing ring, helped him beat off some of the demons that were keeping him awake. All she heard, of course, was the word "some". She wanted it to be "all", and she knew his wife and sons felt the same.

The women found new ways to bond, when they weren't busy with their respective jobs. Linda was even at Starbucks with Holly, when she met up with Dominic Scaglione to finalize certain details about his speaking engagement. He flirted shamelessly with the blond nurse, which he laughed about and claimed was "all in good faith". Once he learned about their police connections, however, his facial expression became more serious. He expressed his full support for the NYPD, and he also revealed that his father had been a cop on the other side of the Hudson.

"Seriously", Holly said, "You were in _Jersey Boys_ , and you're actually from New Jersey?"

"That's right. Same town, too. I'm from Belleville."

Linda asked, "And how did Frankie react, when you told him?"

"He couldn't stop smiling. We talked about it for almost an hour. And Bob Gaudio, you know, he called my dad to announce I'd gotten the part."

"Oh, God", and Linda laughed, before asking, "How did _that_ go?"

"There was, uh...there was some cursing involved, but he was real happy for me. He actually knew these guys personally, from around the neighborhood when he was younger."

This conversation was a rare bright spot in the storm the families were in. Every other day, Danny was being near-dragged in front of a committee to discuss the shooting of Thomas Wilder, and his so-called "real intentions" for doing it. Nikki was interviewed, too. Holly didn't know the name of the man in charge of the investigation, but Danny refused to tell her. He, and a few other members of his family, were deliberately leaving her out of it. They wanted at least one person in their circle to have a relaxed mindset. Of course, all the cagey-ness only served to stress her out more. She'd never know it, but another big reason they acted like this was by Jamie's request. He was trying to protect her. It got to the point, where she told him he was treating her more like they were in the mob, than the police. He laughed and kissed her a few times to calm her down, but it didn't work too well.

Finally, things seemed to reach another happy point, when Holly was invited to Sunday dinner. Her father was too weak to join them, and her mother had to stay home to take care of him. Tricia was spending the weekend with her own boyfriend, leaving her older sister alone at that table for the very first time. Holly brought along a dish she'd only recently come across, but one she'd quickly grown to love: Irish-style macaroni and cheese. The recipe included elbow pasta, hand-grated Irish white cheddar, plain bread crumbs, cut-up onions, heavy cream, and whole milk. It had to be baked in the oven, similar to lasagna. To cut a corner, she'd used onion powder, and she'd also substituted the healthier two-percent milk. Everyone reacted positively, when she told them about it, but those smiles didn't last. Once all the craziness had died down, everyone was sitting down and settled, and grace had been said, Holly finally took notice of the white bandage on Danny's hand. She wasn't the only one.

Henry asked his grandson, "What happened to your hand?"

Danny replied sarcastically, "Work-related injury."

"Thought you were riding a desk"

"Yeah. Well, I'm not."

"He's supposed to be", said Linda.

"Yeah", Danny said, "This is, until I'm cleared for shooting a mass-murderer."

Frank added, "The state attorney general, fulfilling his new mandate."

Henry gave a clipped "Ah" in response.

At this, Holly felt the need to chime in: "It's a damn witch-hunt."

When the eyes of Danny, Linda, and Frank met hers, she added, "It breaks my heart...and it makes me angry."

"It makes us _all_ angry, sweetheart", Henry told her.

Jamie squeezed her left hand under the table, where it rested on his thigh. She gave him a quick sideways smile.

Jack then put in his two cents: "It _sucks_."

"Yeah, Jack, that's one way to put it. But not at the dinner table."

The teenager blushed, sheepishly leaning back and out of Frank's sight.

Jamie said, "Tell you what sucks-sorry, _stinks_ -is people, gamin' the system. You might be in the hot seat right now, Danny. But at least, you got a killer off the street."

"He's right", Holly added, "Even looking at the guy's picture gave me the creeps. I'm not a violent person at heart, but I'm glad that monster's dead."

Danny replied, "Yeah, but at what personal cost?"

"Everything worthwhile has a personal cost", said Frank.

There was just over a minute of quiet, with everybody clearly enjoying their dinner. This was especially true in Nikki's case. Leaning forward ever-so-slightly, she got Holly's attention and pointed at the macaroni on her plate, mouthing that it was "amzaing".

Then, Sean spoke up: "Whose fault is it, that half the family is cops?"

Henry answered, "That'd be my father."

Linda asked, "He couldn't have been a doctor, an accountant, something that _doesn't_ involve firearms?"

He didn't get the chance to reply, because Erin did it for him: "Family dinner would be a lot less interesting."

Nikki said, "Given what I just had to go through with the grand jury, I'd take 'a lot less interesting' any day."

"Why?"

Everyone's gazes snapped in Holly's hadn't expected her to comment on that statement, and certainly not in that sharp of a tone.

She went on to say, "You guys like to gripe at me about _my_ self-doubt, yet you don't take stock of your own."

When Nikki told her it wasn't about self-doubt, she said, "No? Look, I get that you're scared and exhausted, sweetie. I really do. But if you show weakness like this, if you start questioning the life you've always known, a life that's made you happy for the most part, you're letting Wilder win. He'd be ruining not only Danny's life, but also everyone else's, too."

She shifted in her seat, giving a barely-audible sigh of contentment, when she felt Jamie's hand rest at the small of her back. His thumb rubbed affectionately against the base of her spine. She gave patted his stomach twice, a silent way of thanking him. When Henry cleared his throat, she turned and met his gaze. There was respectful admiration in his eyes, and also gratitude. She gave him a small, tentative smile, and he smiled back.

She tuned back into the surrounding conversation, right as Danny told his niece, "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

Then, Frank spoke up again, addressing his grandsons: "You know, there's a whole other world out there, boys".

Henry chimed in with, "We'd have a lot more thugs on the street, were it not for families like ours."

"Exactly", Holly said, "Rough experiences make us who we are today. I like who everyone at this table is."

Linda said, "We like who you are, too, honey."

"I know _I_ do", Jamie said, gently squeezing the back of her neck.

They both laughed, when Danny made a mock-vomiting gesture, and the noise that went with it. His brother threw a baby carrot at him. Frank shot them reproachful looks, but he didn't correct them verbally.

He did, however, tell Henry, "I'm just saying, Pop, none of us _had_ to become cops. It's not a birthright, or a genetic code. It's a choice."

There were looks of understanding around the table. As they later ate dessert in front of the television, with her snuggled against her boyfriend's side, Holly got the sense that this night had been more than just a simple dinner. In fact, it'd felt more like a threshhold-crossing of some kind. She thought it'd also be the end of all committee-related negative feelings in the family, but she was wrong. Three days later, she was taking a walk during her lunch break, and she passed by a cemetery. Two figures in dark coats were standing in the shade of a tree, in front of three tombstones that seemed to have been distanced from all others. One figure turned its face to the left. Her eyes widened slightly, when she saw that it was Frank. Where were his bodyguards? Stretching her neck a bit, she caught sight of two black vans, parked just outside a gate on the other side of the cemetery. That answered her question. The sun came out from behind a cloud, bringing out the red highlights in the hair of the figure beside Frank: Danny.

Holly didn't like how sad they looked, and she couldn't force herself to walk away. She walked over to another gate, reaching around to open the latch. The two men were so wrapped up in their conversation, that they didn't notice her approach. Frank's guards, however, did see her. Recognizing the twenty-five-year-old, they nodded when she put a single finger to her lips.

When she got close enough, she heard Frank ask, "Do we have anything left to give back?"

Danny didn't answer verbally, but she did hear him sniffle. That wasn't like him at all, not the legendary gift of gab she'd grown familiar with. Glancing at the ground, she noticed a thick twig near her foot. It looked like it'd make a lot of noise, which she was counting on as she stomped hard on it. Sure enough, father and son turned to look at her. Both men smiled, but it was half-hearted.

Danny said, "Just in the neighborhood, doll?"

"You might say that."

She walked up the rest of the way, going between them and at last seeing the names on the tombstones. She wasn't surprised at all by whose they were: Betty Reagan, Mary-Margaret Reagan, and Joseph Connor Reagan. She took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as a shudder ran through her body.

"This is the first time I've ever been here", she said in a breathless tone, "Jamie never wanted this, but...I think I _needed_ to."

"They woulda loved you", said Danny, "Ma, Grandma, Joe...you got the kinda fire they all respected. An Irish girl, through-and-through."

"Thanks."

She sniffled, scratching the side of her nose before continuing, "I, uh...I heard what you were saying, Frank."

"Oh, really?"

"Mm-hm."

"I take it that 'Mm-hm' means you have some two cents to add."

Holly cast him a sideways smile.

Then, she said, "Greater love hath no man than this, that a man lay down his life for his friends."

"A Bible quote. Nice", said Danny.

She giggled and replied, "I didn't use it for nothing. The key word there is 'love'. You're two of the most loving men I've ever known. I can look up to you with pride, just as I do for my father. Remember that, next time you get into one of these situations."

They didn't say anything, but Danny kept an arm around her as they left the cemetery. Frank graciously offered to have his driver bring her back to work. She certainly wasn't going to turn that down. At the end of the ride, as she got out and walked back into the theater, she heard Frank call her name.

Glancing over her shoulder, she asked him, "What is it?"

He responded simply, "Thanks."

Smiling, she said, "No problem."

She waited on the steps, until the back bumper was completely around the corner. Holly felt honored, to have weathered this storm with them. She didn't know it, but an even greater storm was coming, one made just for her.

 _ **AN: Three things: 1) I've seen a couple of Dominic's interviews on YouTube, which is how I got that information about him. 2)Instead of going with any official age for Jamie, I instead decided on whatever looked believable for Will Estes. and 3) The next chapter will be called "Knockin' On Heaven's Door". After reading the lyrics, it seemd appropriate.**_


	14. Knockin' On Heaven's Door

_**AN: I skipped forward like this, because I wanted to get the charaters to a certain point to move the storyline along. Don't worry, though. That gap will likely turn into a spin-off series of one-shots later on.**_

 _ **One year later...**_

Jamie was shocked, but glad, when he and Eddie got an extended lunch break. They were debating on where to go to enjoy that, eventually deciding on Gilgo Beach in Long Island. He loved the beach culture. The closer you got to the ocean, the friendlier and more laid-back the people seemed to get. As he parked the car, he glanced down at the I.d. bracelet on his right wrist. He smiled, remembering who'd given it to him. He and Holly had been together now almost a year-and-a-half, and they couldn't be happier. They'd had a lot of fun moments together, like when he helped put up two new items in her theater. The first one, a picture, had been taken during Dominic Scaglione and Peter Gregus's visit. All the kids had been gathered on some risers, which Peter and Dominic stood on either side of. Holly and her friends Cassie, Michael, and Tucker were sitting on the front riser. Unfortunately, John Lloyd Young hadn't been able to make it. But he did send one of his art pieces, which was the other item Jamie hung up, and he also sent a message for the kids. He was smiling in the video, as he told them to stay in school, and to never give up on their dreams.

Some moments were a little more tense, like when he waited with her at her parents house for the home-health aid to show up. It'd taken a couple of months to convince her father, that he needed some extra help. And still, other moments were tender, like when he recently held an ice pack on her ankle, soothing the inflammation from a tatoo she'd gotten. Just thinking about her, he couldn't stop grinning like a stereotypical crazy person. That quality had never changed, from their first night together. He still often went back to that conversation with his father and brother, how Danny had reacted when Frank used the word "forever". But ultimately, he was glad to have taken the slower, more cautious route. He'd been impulsive with a girl before, his ex-fiance Sydney, and it didn't work out. He'd never make that mistake again. He was yanked back to Earth, when Eddie smacked him on his arm.

"Geez! What did I ever do to you?"

"Want me to list", she shot back with a playful grin.

He rolled his eyes.

She said, "You went all space-case on me. Daydreaming about your girl again?"

He didn't answer, but the faint flush in his cheeks told her enough.

She giggled and told him, "You need to just put a ring on that, and get it over with. You know you've been itching to, practically since the moment you met her."

And there it was again, after so long. Not for the first time, he briefly wondered if his partner had acquired psychic abilities. Then, he spotted a familiar face in the crowd.

This face smiled when it saw him, calling out, "Reagan!"

"Sarge!"

The men exchanged high-fives.

Jamie said, "I guess great minds think alike."

"Define 'great'."

All three of them were laughing, as they ordered lunch from a nearby food cart, before taking their seats at a picnic table.

"So, the day's been pretty quiet, huh?"

Eddie said, " _Somebody_ keeps going off into la-la land."

"Quit bustin' my chops. It's not that bad."

Swallowing a bite of his sandwhich, Jamie's former partner asked, "Okay, when do I get to meet this girl? You guys have been goin' together for, what, a year?"

"A year-and-a-half."

"Right. And not once, in all that time, have I gotten more than a glimpse of that picture in your wallet."

"Jenko's met her."

"Yeah. Holly's pretty cool. She's all fire and spunk."

Renzulli was momentarily distracted, when, ironically enough, he spotted two red-haired girls on the beach from the corner of his vision. Narrowing his eyes, he realized that one of them looked very familiar.

Reaching over and tapping the younger man's arm, he asked, "Hey, Reagan...that her?"

Looking in the direction indicated, Jamie smiled when he realized that it was, indeed, Holly. She was walking with her sister, Tricia, and best friend, Cassie, laughing like she hadn't a care in the world. All three of them carried surfboards under their right arms. He remembered that she'd decided to take up the skill last July, inspired by people they'd seen on this very beach during his birthday party. Once Holly wanted to do something, it didn't take long before she got others to join her. He certainly wasn't going to complain. It made her already-gorgeous body even more toned, and she always came home in a particularly good mood on surfing days. And a good mood often meant...something else. Focus, man!

Clearing his throat, he said, "Yeah. That's her."

"You lucky son-of-a-gun."

"I know. I tell myself that every morning."

Not waiting for a response, Jamie extended his whistle from his belt. Its shrill noise pierced the calm around them, getting the girls' attention.

Just to make sure she knew it was him, he called out, "Babe!"

Holly smiled, waving to him. When Tricia and Cassie realized who it was, they waved, too.

She yelled, "I'll see you tonight, love! Be careful!"

"Always am!"

He watched them head back towards the ocean, laying flat on their boards and letting the waves carry them out. As he turned around, he saw that Eddie was trying to conceal a giggle.

He shrugged, asking only, "What?"

"Love? Where are you from, dude?"

"Shut up", he replied with a laugh.

She didn't stop teasing him, during the whole return drive. A few days later, having lost a bet, Jamie was carrying three boxes full of cannolis into a different precinct. He tried to be a decent sport, as he reached Danny's desk.

"Good afternoon."

"Yeah. Yeah. Just take it."

The detective gave a naughty smile, as he sat back in his chair and chomped his first cannoli.

"I was on the phone with Colton, while I waited for the order to be finished."

Danny asked, "How's he doin'?"

"He's...he's handling it. He tries to make everybody laugh, so they don't notice how badly he's hurting."

"No wonder, he gets along with Pops and Dad so well. How's Holly takin' it?"

Jamie shook his head in amazement, replying, "She surprises me every day."

He pulled up a chair next to his brother, taking a canoli for himself. There was actually another reason for his sticking around, and also for the phone call in the bakery. He'd spoken to both Colton and Traci, and just thinking about why made him anxious.

He snapped back to Earth, when Danny asked, "You're shakin', little bro. You okay?"

"Oh, uh...yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. It's just...I've been thinking about something."

"Never a good sign."

"Maybe not for you."

A lighthearted shove was followed by, "Seriously, what's wrong?"

Jamie sighed and told him, "Eddie said something to me last week that really stuck, something that...I finally think I'm ready for. And hopefully, so is she."

"She?"

"Holly."

Danny's face remained scrunched up in confusion, until he saw Jamie reach into the pocket of his uniform shirt and take out a small black box. His eyes widened slightly with realization.

"For real?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it's about damn time."

He used a high-five to pull Jamie in for a congratulatory hug. Now, he understood the reason for the phone call to her parents.

As they pulled away, Jamie said, "You can't tell anybody about this. I don't want to risk her, finding out."

He waved him off, saying, "I got it, okay? Now, show me the rock."

The ring was a platinum band, with three round-cut diamonds. The center diamond was clear, while the other two were purple.

"So, you just waltzed into some random store and bought this? If the idea was only put in your head last week, how the hell did you save the money it must've taken?"

"Actually, they were clearing out some old inventory. I got a pretty good discount."

"Don't let your girl know that."

He chuckled and said, "The badge probably helped some, too."

"Of course, it did."

The week that followed felt more like a hundred years. Jamie kept the ring with him at all times, both as a means of keeping the secret, and also because looking at it helped him come up with ideas for the proposal. He didn't want to go the cliche route, like planning reservations and having the ring be hidden in the food. But he didn't want to go the potentially-embarrassing route, either, like having it broadcast on the jumbotron at a sports game. It was driving him crazy, and thus driving his partner crazy, too. She kept bugging him for information, not fully knowing what was going on, but he never broke. In the end, he didn't need to. One day, while he was retrieving a file for a case they were working on, a bored Eddie started fiddling around with some of the things in his locker. She was smiling naughtily, thinking how dumb he was to leave it open even the tiniest bit. She pushed aside his messenger bag to reach for a book. But when the bag fell and hit the floor, a small black box tumbled out. Curious, she picked it up and opened it, her jaw falling open ever-so-slightly. At that precise moment, Jamie came back into the locker room, freezing in his tracks when he saw what she was holding.

She turned around and met his eyes, standing up and saying, "Let me guess...'It's not mine. Just holding it for a friend'?"

"Eddie, look..."

His awkward pause was both adorable and funny.

She smiled, giggling as she replied, " _Relax_. Why didn't you tell me you were going to pop the question?"

"Well, I know you guys hang out sometimes, and I just didn't-"

"I got it. My lips are sealed. And for what it's worth-", and she hugged him, before finishing, "-I'm really happy for you. If any girl deserves to become a Reagan, it's her."

"Thanks, partner. Let's hope she feels the same way."

Soon after leaving, Jamie got a text from Holly, saying that she'd left work early due to a migraine. He felt bad, especially knowing she'd been suffering from them for the last seventeen years. It was bad enough for an adult to go through, far worse for a girl in fifth grade. Luckily, he was done with his tour for the day, so it was okay for him to immediately drive over there. Even if he hadn't been finished, he couldn't let her suffer alone like that. He put his spare key in her front door's lock, and he immediately picked up the faint smell of ginger in the air. Glancing to his right, he spotted an empty mug in her sink, with a teabag still inside. That explained it. Ginger tea was a known homeopathic treatment for migraines, particularly for the nausea they often caused. The t. v. was on a low volume, playing the show "The Dead Files". A light groan got Jamie's attention, drawing his eyes to the sock-covered feet that stuck out over the side of the couch.

Softly, he closed the door behind him and said, "It's me, babe."

"I figured that", came the sleepy-sounding reply.

He walked around the side of the couch, to get a better look at her. Holly's hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and she was wearing a red Mickey Mouse t-shirt and light grey shorts. She had her sunglasses on, likely to reduce the sensitivity the migraine produced, and a small ice pack was resting against her forehead. Jamie carefully moved her legs aside, placing them across his own, when he sat down. The corner of her mouth twitched up in a tiny smile.

He asked, "Is it any better?"

She told him, "Somewhat. There's still a bit of mild pressure over my left eye socket, but it's nowhere near as bad as it was a half-hour ago. Even though my vision isn't blurry anymore, I decided to keep my sunglasses on, until the pain is fully gone."

"I don't blamee you. Better to be safe, than sorry."

He gently began messaging her legs, unable to think of anything else that could help. At one point, when his right hand stopped just above her knee, she reached down and grabbed it. Interlacing their fingers, they rubbed their fingertips over each other's knuckles.

He then made a comment about the male ghost hunter, who once worked for the NYPD's homicide division: "I think Danny knew him, back in the day. He'd just made detective, right around the same this guy was about to retire."

"Do they still talk?"

"Not really. A card on occasion, but nothing big."

That was the end of the conversation for a while, until Holly finally took her sunglasses off. As she rubbed the gluey feeling from her eyes, Jamie removed the ice pack from her forehead.

He said, "After I put this away...how about a hot bath?"

He knew it would take away any remaining tension she felt, and he could embrace her the way he'd been wanting to.

Nodding, she told him, "That actually sounds pretty good."

Holly leaned back against Jamie's chest and breathing in deep the smell of the orange and peppermint oils he'd put in the water. The c.d. of instrumental Japanese music he'd recently given her played in the background. There was a sloshing sound, as he put his right arm across her upper chest and rubbed her left shoulder. Her own hands drifted up to that same arm, clinging to it like an anchor. She sighed, when he nuzzled her neck and kissed a spot just below her left ear.

"Does that mean you're feeling better?"

"Close enough."

Her head lolled to the right, and she nuzzled his arm. Something about her tone unnerved him. There was clearly more she wanted to say, but she was afraid to say it.

He asked her, "What's bothering you?"

In a reluctant-sounding voice, she told him, "Right before I left the theater, one of the older kids was gushing about her father. She said he'd surprised the family last night, bringing home Thai food for dinner. I don't know why, maybe it was the budding migraine that made me so emotional, but...it got me thinking about you."

"Why?"

"We've been to four cop funerals, Jamie. Only one of them was from natural causes. What Linda said has never left me. I don't like to wonder if one morning will be the last hug, the last kiss, or the last shared laugh. I envy the certainty that girl has in her life."

"Nothing's certain, babe You said so yourself."

"Yeah, but", and she sniffled, before saying, "I dread the day, when you don't come home. I...I d-don't know what I'd do."

"Hey, hey, shhh..."

He squeezed her tightly. She might've convinced herself that this swirl of emotions was from her migraine, but he knew better. This fear must've been simmering within her for a while. Her sickness was like a key, unlocking the door of her true emotions. She was such a strong person, always wanting to protect other people from feeling the same stress or sadness. This instinct, this tender heart for the world at-large, was one of the many reasons why he loved her so much. It would've been a perfect moment to present her with that ring, if only his pants hadn't been hanging far on the other side of the bathroom.

Softly, he told her, "I promised you this a long time ago. I'm not going anywhere."

"I know, but-"

" _Hey_. I...am not...going...anywhere."

Holly wanted to believe him. The longer they were together, the more she treasured those precious moments, even the little ones, and the more terrified she became about losing them. She didn't know where this ominious feeling had come from, and that fact bothered her more than anything else. She whispered that she loved him, and he whispered the same back. After a couple of kisses, they decided some fresh air was needed.

Jamie told her, "There's a library, that has a small nature preserve on its property. It's supposed to be open really late tonight. We could go for a walk in there, if you want."

"That actually sounds pretty good."

"Well, alright then."

The night was unusually cool for spring. It was warm, of course, but the breeze did a good job in balancing that out. Holly felt a little odd in her casual blouse and jeans, largely because her boyfriend was back in his uniform. Apparently, it was a good thing that he'd been leaving some clean boxer shorts and undershirts at her apartment. But still, she was happier than she'd been all day, her fingers entwined with his as they walked along the shaded path. Fireflies would appear in pairs. And every so often, a bird would dart from the trees, or a rabbit would hop across the path they were on. It was beyond peaceful, and they were enjoying every second of it.

Rubbing her thumb over his knuckles, she told him, "Thanks for this, love."

"It's no trouble."

Without warning, he gave a slight tug, and he twirled her under his arm as if they were dancing. He was laughing softly along with her, as she spun back into his embrace seconds later. They wrapped their arms around each other, and they shared several tender kisses. He couldn't stop smiling. This moment couldn't get any better. Then, as Holly tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, he noticed that she'd used her left hand. His heart leapt into his throat, scary in a good way. Was this the sign he'd been waiting for? He put his arm around her shoulders, as they resumed their walk. When they reached the wildflower garden near the street, Jamie noticed something strange. A familiar-looking vehicle was sitting at the nearby corner, still running but not moving. He couldn't be certain, because of the darkness, but it looked a bit like the driver was staring at them.

Tapping Holly's shoulder and pointing in that direction, he asked, "See that?"

"What? The car by the stop sign?"

"Yeah. I think I saw it, as we were driving here earlier. I think it's been following us."

A chuff of laughter was followed by, "Right. Like it's the only dark blue Toyota in all of New York City."

Gently grabbing his chin, she directed his face back towards hers. She gave a couple of barely-there pecks to his lips, before lightly pulling on his bottom one with her teeth. The noise he made was a cross between a groan and a laugh, and hearing it made her smile. She cast that same smile over her shoulder, as she tugged him further along the curb. Jamie felt on top of the world. It was then, that he decided to make his move.

He said, "Seems like everyone I know has come so far in this last little while...including you."

"I can't have changed _that_ much."

"I meant that in a positive way. I can't explain it, and I don't have any words for it. But I can definitely see it."

"And what exactly do you think you're seeing?"

He could hear a noise behind them, a kind of rumbling crunch, but he chose to ignore it. Instead, he put his arm around Holly again, kissing her temple.

Then, he told her, "I see...I see _potential_."

He removed his arm, which she didn't pay much attention to. Nor did she notice how he'd dropped back behind her.

She said, "That's kind of heavy, don't you think, love?"

He replied, "You tell me."

As she turned around, her eyes widened at seeing the small black box in Jamie's hand. A tremor came into her breathing, which he picked up on. A hopeful smile bloomed on his face, as he took a couple tentative steps forward.

He said, "I've changed a lot, too, from when I first graduated the academy. I've chased down robbers, rapists, and drug-dealers. I've infiltrated an organized crime family. But _this_ is by far the scariest thing I've ever done."

He dropped to his knee, opening the box as he did so. Her heart fluttered, when she saw the ring. His tongue darted out, moistening his suddenly-dry lips.

Meeting her eyes again, he said, "I love you so much, Holly, and I want you to be mine. Marry me."

All her life, she thought that when this moment came, if it ever came, there'd be a lot of stereotypes involved. There'd be some over-the-top squealing and jumping, nd enough nodding to induce a severe neck cramp. But Holly Mullins was rarely one for stereotypes. Her nervousness faded, as she, too, knelt on the ground. She placed her hands on either side of his neck, her thumbs rubbing along his jaw.

Finally finding her voice, she told him, "First of all, I don't want you in the dirt like this."

Clearing his throat, he asked "Then, why are _you_ here?"

"Because I love you, too...and I would be more than happy to be the next Mrs. Reagan."

Both were misty-eyed and smiling, as he slid the ring onto her finger. They shared an overjoyed kiss. But as they went to stand up, the slow rumble that'd been annoying them in the background suddenly sped up. The couple turned as a pair of headlights barreled towards them. They grabbed on tight, screaming as they tried to push each other out of the way. Time froze for a second, as the car made impact. They rolled off the side of the road and into some nearby bushes. Holly refused to give in to the blackness teasing the edges of her vision. She tried to shake Jamie, but he didn't answer. She didn't know what to do. Acting on the first idea that popped into her mind, she reached for the gun in his holster. Not taking any time to appreciate its heaviness in her hand, she fired off four shots. All of the bullets hit the car, two of them in the tires, but they didn't seem to do enough damage to stop the vehicle from leaving the scene. She screamed in a mix of pain, fear, and frustration, as the taillights disappeared over a hill. Then, while she was placing the gun back into the holster, she realized that her fiance still hadn't moved.

"Jamie? Jamie-love?"

She shook him again, but he didn't so much as groan. Panic instantly flooded through her veins.

"No. No, no, no..."

She carefully rolled him over, frightened to death at how limp he felt. There was dirt in his hair and on his face, along with several scratches. His palms were reddened, like from a combination of holding onto her and bracing himself against the car's impact. His eyes were shut, and his mouth was set in the wobbly line she used to consider peaceful. As gently as she possibly could, Holly cradled the back of his head with her left hand, while cupping his shoulder with her right one. She tried shaking him again, but it still didn't work. The more seconds passed, the more terrified she became.

"Jamie", and she began kissing him all over his face, "Please, wake up! Please, love! Please!"

She tried to check his pulse, but her hands were trembling too badly to really feel it. By now, she was nearly sobbing. She wanted to give him CPR, too. But she didn't know if he had internal injuries, which that could aggravate. Then, she heard a garbled, fuzzy sound...his walkie-talkie! Thank goodness, it hadn't sustained any serious damage. She pulled it from his belt, turning its knobs to a frequency she'd seen him use multiple times.

Her voice was thick with emotion, as she yelled the words every cop's loved one dreaded most: "Officer down! Officer down! We got an officer down here!"

She also said the name of the street they were on, along with the name of the library. In the meantime, she was still trying to get her fiance back to consciousness.

She didn't know it, but before she shut the device off, the walkie-talkie also broadcast her agonized scream to every single on-duty police officer in the surrounding area: "Jamie! My Jamie..."

 _ **AN: I know. I know. Another cliffhanger. The next chapter will be a test for Holly's maturity in the relationship, as she finally comes to understand what having the love of a cop really means.**_


	15. Calling All Angels

_**AN: I took an unusual step, in switching to first-person. It'll probably be the only time I do this, because of the circumstances of the chapter. Each section is labeled, by whose point-of-view it's in. Basically, all hell breaks loose.**_

 _ **Danny**_

I was shuffling through some papers, looking for information on my newest case. I didn't understand. The form was just there a second ago.

Maria told me, "Sounds like you need a better filing system, partner."

"No", I said, leaning back in my chair and running my hand over my face, "What I _need_ is a sugar boost. I know you got a stash in your top drawer."

She rolled her eyes, giggling as she reached into the mentioned drawer.

Grabbing a couple of mini-Snickers bars, she handed them to me and said, "Happy now?"

"Very happy. Thank you."

I smiled, unwrapping the first bar and taking a bite. We were both in great moods, until an officer ran past with a frantic look on his face. Immediately standing up, I reached out and grabbed the guy's arm, asking him what was wrong.

He told me, "We just got a report over the radio of an officer down."

Damn it! I _hate_ when this happens! He didn't get the chance to say more. Another officer, this one female, jogged over.

She said, "Detective Reagan, I think you should hear this."

Hear what? What the hell was going on? She told me it wasn't good. They led me over to the call center, where reports were coming in from everyone on street patrol. The officer instructed an operator to play the recording.

When he did so, a familiar voice poured out around the room: "Officer down! Officer down! We got an officer down here!"

Confused, Maria looked asked me, "Is that _Holly_?"

No way. It couldn't be, because that would mean-

"Jamie! My Jamie..."

That was the end of the call. The operator sighed as he switched it off, slowly turning around. He, and everyone else, waited for my reaction. But I didn't know how to react. My heart was racing, but my body was frozen. And my mind wasn't helping the situation, calling up horrific images and feelings of the last time I'd gotten such a call. This couldn't be happening again. Not a-freaking-gain! I felt my eyes get hot, tears welling up in their lower rims. I quickly blinked them away.

The question poured from my mouth, before I could stop it: "Has our father been told?"

"Yeah. They just informed him", said the female officer, "He's on his way to St. Benjamin's."

He wasn't the only one. I turned on my heel, bolting through the door and out into the parking lot. I barely heard Maria, screaming my name as she ran after me. I couldn't even sense the impact wave that radiated through my body, with each smack of my feet against the pavement. Shoving my key into my car's front lock, I didn't care about anything else. I just had to get to my kid brother.

 _ **Erin**_

What a day. I was exhausted. I shut my eyes and leaned back in my chair, folding my hands behind my head and crossing my legs on top of my desk. I tried doing some yoga-breathing to slow down my heartrate. I was nearly to that point, almost ready to stand up and put together my stuff to leave, when my assistant suddenly burst into my office. Her eyes were wide, and she was breathing heavily. My face must've showed my surprise and confusion.

She said, "Dectective Reagan just called. He wants you to text him. He said it's urgent."

"Okay."

She nodded once, before closing the door behind her. I kept what I believed was a brave face, until she was completely out of my sight. Once that happened, I let out the breath I'd been holding, and I reached into my purse to find my cellphone.

There was already a message sent, and it made my blood run cold: "Jamie's been hurt. Possibly Holly, too. Going to meet them at St. Ben's. Dad knows. Forward this to Linda and Nikki."

Dear God, no. No, no, no! I immediately sent a message back, saying that I was on my way. I didn't bother to wait for a response. I felt like I was on autopilot, as I went down to my car. After buckling my seatbelt, I copied Danny's message and did the asked-for fowardings. My heart was thundering out of my chest. I'm not sure how I kept my breathing steady enough to drive. All of my most treasured memories of Jamie flooded through my mind. I remembered Mom, passing him to me a few minutes after his birth. He tugged on my hair and tried to stick it in his mouth. I'd been so grossed-out at the time, and the way Danny laughed at me didn't help. I also remembered how Joe had tickled Jamie's tiny belly. _Joe_...my throat suddenly closed up, and I wiped the tears from the corners of my eyes. I can't lose another brother. I just _can't_!

 _ **Frank & Henry**_

It was surreal, but fun, for Pop and I to sit and chat in the office that'd once been his. The day had been relatively slow, allowing this visit to happen. We were enjoying some blackberry brandy, and he was telling me a story from his time in Korea. A couple of his buddies had played a series of pranks on a senior officer, leading up to a surprise party on the man's birthday. Laughter seemed to de-age my father by decades, a youthful brightness in his eyes and his cheeks. Judging by the warmth in my own face, I was sure I looked similar. We had no way of knowing it, but that peace was about to be shattered. A fierce, intense knocking interrupted the story. Adjusting my position on the loveseat, I told the person to come in. It was Garrett.

Seeing the look on his face, Pop questioned his presence before I could: "What's wrong, son?"

Normally, the term of endearment, that famous acceptance of everyone as instant family, would bring a smile. Not so, in this moment. Nervously chewing on his bottom lip, Garrett turned his gaze to me.

What he told me, I hoped I'd never hear again: "Your son's been injured."

Jamie was the child, who seemed to have gotten most of my personality. His girlfriend had privately whispered to me on numerous occasions, that she believed we had a third-generation commissioner-in-waiting. The more time went by, and the more I observed of his behavior and attitude on the job, the more I was inclined to believe her. A million and one questions raced through my brain.

It took all my inner strength to voice the most important one: "What happened?"

Taking a couple more steps inside, he shut the door behind him.

Then, he said, "I've just gotten word from St. Benjamin's. It was a car crash. Holly took the walkie from Jamie's belt, and she used it to make the call."

"Strong girl", said Pop, "I can't imagine what she's going through right now."

I couldn't say much, beyond a simple grunt of acknowledgement. If I had spoken, it would've come out as a croak. Within seconds, we had our windbreakers on to block out the nighttime breeze, and we were heading out the door. Garrett graciously offered to go along with us. During the drive, he played me a copy of Holly's distress call. I kept my hand under my chin, clamping down hard on my bottom lip in order to hold my emotions in-check. Pop took a handkerchief from his pocket, and he dabbed the corners of his eyes beneath his glasses. The sound of Holly's agonized scream will be seared into our brains for the rest of our lives. Just like Linda, she's become another daughter. I need to get to her. To my boy.

 _ **Linda**_

I can't believe this is happening! How much can one family take?! My hands have been shaking, since the first moment I saw Danny's text, which Erin had forwarded to me. My boys were so confused. They were tired, too, having just finished their homework as I directed them into the backseat of my car. All they knew was that Uncle Jamie had been hurt. I deliberately kept the circumstances of the injury a secret, and I planned to do so, until we reached the hospital. I couldn't afford to have them asking questions, while I was trying to focus drive. When I reached an intersection and stopped at the red light, I stole a brief glance at the night sky. It was too overcast, for me to see much. How appropriate for the situation at-hand. I wondered if Holly had noticed this, too, but it was unlikely. Her honeymoon-phase bravado had become much quieter over this last year-and-a-half, but her deep love and respect for Jamie had gone the opposite direction.

Despite being only twenty-seven, she had all the qualities of great matriarch. This crisis would be a test for that. If I knew it, she probably did, too. I once promised her support, when and if that proverbial shoe dropped. I intended to keep that promise, both for her sake and for Jamie's. It was all I could do, not to start crying. Sweet, gentle, fair-minded Jamie...he was so much stronger, than he gave himself credit for. If he could survive the brutal beating he'd taken years ago, the one that made it hurt for him to share one of his wondefully infectious belly-laughs, he could endure anything. He had to. He just had to.

 _ **Nikki**_

Don't worry, Uncle Jamie. We're on our way. Holly's there with you. You'll get through this. You've always done your best to take care of everyone else. Now, it's our turn to take care of you. Just hang on. Please...just hang on.

 _ **Tricia**_

I almost screamed in terror, when I got that text. I thought it was Holly, giving me an unpdate on how she was faring after her migraine. Instead, it was her boyfriend's niece. Nikki left me a brief message of her own, quickly followed by a longer one that'd originally been composed by Danny. Apparently, it'd been fowarded by Erin. I couldn't believe it. A car crash, of all things! Holly was said to be too traumatized to speak. That was perfectly understandable, given the circumstances. She was so brave to make that distress call. I could only imagine the look on her face during it, and what she must look like now. I mutter prayers for both her and Jamie. I love that guy to bits. I firmly believe he and my sister belong together. I haven't met a kinder, more respectful and warm-hearted man in my entire life, with the exception of my father. If anyone could survive this, it was him.

 _ **Eddie**_

I'd do anything for my partner, my brother in blue. When people I cared about were hurting, I hurt with and for them. Right now, I'm numb, frightened, and heartbroken. I don't want to think about what Jamie must be enduring right now. I don't know if he's come back to consciousness. I don't know if he's even...no. No. He's still alive. He's got to be. Those Reagans are tough cookies. They probably could survive the apocalypse. Poor Holly must be in agony inside. Was she hurt physically, too? What little information I have is vague. Hopefully, I'll get a better picture, once I reach the hospital. I'll be as supportive as I can. I'm even bringing her more comfortable clothes, an NYPD-issued t-shirt and sweat pants, just in case she happens to need them. I can see the building now, just around this next corner. Deep breaths, Jenko. Have a little faith. Everything was going to be alright.

 _ **AN: While adapting each character's point of view, I tried to imagine what I'd do in this situation. The next chapter will shift back into the P.O.V. format of the previous ones.**_


	16. And We Rely On Each Other

_**AN: Long chapter here. I'm not that familiar with medical terminology. So, I tried to wing it as best as I could.**_

Holly felt like her mind was detached from her body, as the ambulance bumped along. She was breathing heavily, both from the shock of the moment, and from the physical agony she was in. She didn't know how she was able to keep her arm straight and still, as the E.M.T.s put an i.v. in. They told her it was a mix of a pain killer, for obvious reasons, and an antibiotic to prevent infection from the scrapes on her legs. They also put antiseptic ointment and bandages on those scrapes. She was still crying in fear for her unconcious fiance. She kept petting his forehead, running her fingers through his hair, and saying his name over and over.

"Please", she said in a choked voice, "Please, tell me he's going to be okay."

"He'll be fine, sweetie", said a technician, who went by the last name Cartwood.

"Yeah", the driver shouted back, "We're almost to St. Benjamin's! There's good doctors in there! They'll get you and your man fixed up in no time!"

She swallowed hard and nodded, praying these people were right. She held Jamie's hand, rubbing her thumb over his knuckles. He had to come back to her, and to his family. Thinking of that word made her breath hitch, and she glanced down at her left hand. The Reagans were her family now, too. She limped alongside the stretcher, as the technicians wheeled him into the hospital. A team of three doctors were there to greet them.

The leader of the trio, who looked like a bald Denzel Washington, asked, "What have we got here?"

Cartwood replied, "Thirty-three-year-old male. Twenty-seven-year-old female. Severe bodily trauma due to vehicular impact. Possible brain damage, as well, on the male."

"Brain damage?!"

Hearing that voice, Denzel Two looked up and met Holly's panicked gaze. He immediately walked over to her, gently grabbing her shoulders and trying to nudge her away from the chaos.

He said, "We've got to take him back now, honey. We've got lots of scans and tests to do."

"I'm not leaving him."

"The nurses are going to get you back to a room. Your leg has to be treated."

"We're engaged! You can't make leave him! I won't do it! You _can't_ -"

Holly didn't know it, but he'd motioned over one of those nurses while she was screaming. There was a sudden pinch, and everything started going fuzzy. A sharp gasp escaped her, as she felt her legs begin to give way.

Just before the blackness completely overtook her, she found the strength to say, "J-Jamie R-Reagan. Leesh mishner's son."

How much time had passed was unclear, as the red-head slowly drifted back into consciousness. At first, she thought the blond in the corner was Linda, but she realized the hair was too long. Narrowing her eyes, she saw that the nametag said "Annabeth". She tried to say it, but her voice came out as a woozy groan. Instantly, the young nurse was at her side, asking how she was feeling.

Holly finally found the strength to reply, "Floaty."

A giggle was followed by, "That would be the morphine. And I'm sorry about earlier, with the shot. We needed you to stay still, so we could put your leg in a cast."

Looking down, she saw what Annabeth was talking about. Her left leg, from her knee to the base of her toes, was covered in rock-solid white plaster.

"Well, that explains a lot. How bad is it?"

"Broken in two places. We've got crutches ready for you."

She gestured at a spot near the room's ligth switch.

"Thanks. You'd think I'd be a bit more concerned about that."

"Again, it's the morphine."

Annabeth checked the monitors, before making notes in what Holly assumed was her treatment chart. She then pulled up a stool next to the bed, sighing and crossing her legs. It was the classic "Let's have some girl talk" moment, probably an attempt to diffuse the awkward, scary situation.

"So...engaged, huh?"

The corner of her mouth twitched up, and she gestured at Holly's ring. So, much for diffusing things. The beeping sound in the background increased in speed, meaning her heartrate had suddenly gone up. Where was he? Was he alright? Her voice briefly seemed to fail her, leaving her only able to give a quick, confirming nod.

"Congrats. When did it happen?"

Swallowing hard, she replied, "Right before the car hit us."

Annabeth's gaze flicked at the ground, her good mood evaporating.

Rubbing her eyes, Holly said, "I'm sorry. It's just...I've got to see Jamie."

Placing her hands on the bed-rails, wincing as she did so because of the bandage-covered scrapes, she tried to get up. Gently grabbing her forearms, Annabeth stopped her from leaving.

She said, "Last I heard, sweetie, he was in the ICU."

"What? Why?"

"He was hurt more seriously than you, probably because he got between you and the car."

Sniffling, Holly asked, "Well, when _can_ I see him?"

"I'm sure the doctor assigned to him will come in here in a short while, to update you on his progress."

"Have you called his other family members?"

"Yes, we have. I've been told that the commissoner and his father are on their way, as we speak."

Good. That meant it wouldn't be too long, before Danny, Linda and the boys, Erin, and Nikki also showed up. Maybe, Tricia, too, and who knows how many of Jamie's friends from his precinct. The background beeping increased even more.

Patting her shoulder, Annabeth said, "You have to calm down. You're going to make your body fight off the morphine. Think of your fiance. He wouldn't want you be in pain."

She tried to be calm. Really, she did. Perhaps, it was because the room was so small. She couldn't handle that, not in this particular situation.

Taking a deep breath, she said, "Do you think it's possible, that I'd be allowed out of this room? I-It's just so stifling. I don't mean _hot_. I mean-"

"I get it. You're feeling more agitated, the more cut off you are from whatever's going on out there", and she gestured at the door to make her point.

"Exactly", and she gave a tiny, awkward smile, before asking, "You've felt like that before?"

"Been there. Done that. Bought the t-shirt."

"So, can I get out of here?"

Annabeth sighed, glancing over her shoulder at the door, before saying, "I'm not really supposed to do this for other patients, but...there _are_ two small lounge areas near the ICU. It's typically reserved for people, whose relatives are undergoing major surgery."

"Will that happen to Jamie?"

"I don't know. I'm sure we'll find out soon."

Quietly and discreetly, she brought Holly to one of the lounges. A petite, slimly-built woman with dirty-blond hair, which had been pulled into a bun at the base of her skull, was pacing back-and-forth across the room.

"Eddie!"

Turning around, she immediately put down the styrofoam cup that'd been in her hand, and she reached Holly in three quick strides. The woman threw their arms around each other in a tight, but careful hug.

"I was scared as hell", Eddie said.

"You and me both."

As they pulled apart, she asked, "How's Jamie?"

"I don't know. The doctor's won't tell me. They're still doing tests. T-They won't even l-let me see him for one damn _second_."

The tears began to flow again, and Eddie pulled her into another hug. She and Annabeth carefully directed Holly to a small couch, which could be adjusted so she'd be able to stretch her leg out. It wasn't fair! All she wanted to do was see her love. She'd be quiet and keep out of the doctors' way. Speaking of doctors, the one who'd been assigned to Holly brought out syringes, filled with a new round of morphine. Strangely, it didn't feel as strong of a dose as the one before. Perhaps, her body was, indeed, fighting it off. Eddie then held up a plastic bag, explaining that it had some NYPD-issued clothes inside.

She said, "I thought you might need something resembling p. j.s, since the docs will probably want you to stay overnight for observation."

"That's very kind. Thank you."

"It's no trouble. And I just got a text from Detective Reagan, like, two seconds ago."

"He's on his way?"

"Oh, yeah. The whole cavalry's coming. You're not alone."

"I'm not worried about being alone. I'm worried about-"

"I know. But you need to relax, until they get here", and she sighed, before continuing, "They've got a cappucino machine in the cafeteria. I could get you one, if you want."

"I don't want to put you out."

"You're _not_ , I promise. So, what flavor? French Vanilla?"

"Um...okay. Sounds good."

"Coming up", Eddie said with a smile.

She patted her shoulder, before venturing down the hallway. Holly's good foot wouldn't stop twitching. It wasn't terribly cold in the room, but she was still shaking. That shaking didn't go away by much, even after Eddie came back with the cappucino. She disappeared again a few seconds later, saying she needed to use the bathroom. Holly tried to meditate, to tune out everything including the frequent beeping of nearby machines, but it didn't work. Taking a deep breath, she reached into her wallet and took out a specific picture. She'd seen the face in the image was many times, but it was still one she didn't really know.

Swallowing hard, she said in a soft tone, "I don't know what I'm doing. I didn't expect...I mean, I always knew there was a chance Jamie would get hurt, but I never thought it would happen like this. I kind of need some guidance here. I'm scared, Joe", and her voice briefly cracked, "I'm _scared_."

"That's okay, honey."

She looked up, breathing an internal sigh of relief, when she saw who was standing there.

"Frank!"

Holly struggled for a second, to get herself straight on her crutches.

"Don't do that. You need to rest."

"Yeah, right."

She reached him in three wobbly, hopping strides. She sank into his comforting embrace, letting the tears flow again into his windbreaker. Frank kept kissing the top of her head, whispering that it was going to be okay. Straining over a bit over his shoulder, she could see Henry and Garrett close behind him. She managed a weak smile for them. Henry walked over, gently manuevering her away from his son.

"It's alright, sweetheart", he said, kissing her cheek and hugging her.

"I'm trying", she mumbled into his shoulder.

"I know. It's all you _can_ do."

He was doing his best not to cry. He was confused, when she winced as she pulled away. He noticed that it'd happened, when her forearmss grazed his shoulders.

"How bad was it?"

"Stung like hell, when the antiseptic was put on. They're a little crampy now. But, because of the morphine given for my leg, I can barely feel it."

"Morphine, huh? Good stuff."

Holly's eyes darted to the lounge door, more of a real smile appearing when she spotted Danny and Linda. The blond was closer, so she got the first hug.

"So glad you're okay. We've been worried sick."

"If you define 'okay' as being half-stoned, then I am _fantastic_."

"Got your sense of humor back already, doll", asked Danny.

Shaking her head, she told him, "Not really."

"Yeah. Me, either. Come here."

He pulled her into a tight, but careful hug. She heard the slight tremor in his breathing, the only detectable sign of his nervousness. He didn't quite let go, as she pulled back.

He asked her, "How's the kid? Any word yet?"

"They won't tell me anything, D. I'm sorry. I tried to follow the stretcher, but they knocked me out. Gave me a shot of who-knows-what. Next thing I know, I'm waking up in a treatment room, with only one nurse in there."

"You must've put up one hell of a fight", Linda said, as she sat down, "-for them to give you a tranquilizer."

"Not a physical one. Just screaming. I didn't want to leave him."

Danny watched her go back to the couch. He could easily imagine how panicked Holly must've been. He knew the feeling well. It reminded him of when his wife had been shot, how he tried to take on five other people at once, in order to be at her side. He swallowed hard, remembering how one of the people who'd held him back was Jamie. He remembered hugging his little brother so tightly, almost for dear life. He was shaking, as he sat down, folding his hands and resting his head against them. He flashed a brief sideways smile, when he felt Linda comfortingly rubbing his back. Seconds later, Eddie came back in the room. After giving Holly a quick, tiny smile, her gaze settled on Frank.

"Commissioner Reagan."

"Officer Jenko."

"Sorry for taking so long in the bathroom. It's one of those days."

When she sat on Holly's left side, the red-head mouthed the words "one of those days" in a questioning way. Edde raised an eyebrow, discreetly ghosting her hand across her stomach. Nothing more was asked. Erin and Nikki arrived soon aftwards.

After hugs were shared, Nikki said, "I texted Tricia. She said that she's going to pick up your parents, before coming here."

"Thanks, kiddo. I can't believe I didn't do that, myself. I feel so stupid for that."

"Nobody blames you. Today was _insane_."

Holly's eyes briefly widened, as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. It was at that precise moment, that Erin noticed something different about the hand she'd used.

"Hang on. What's that?"

"Is there something on my face?"

"Try your _finger_."

Apparently, with the chaos of the moment, nobody had noticed her new jewelry. Glancing down at it, Holly gave a tiny smile.

She then said, "Yeah. Um...right before the car came", and she held out her hand, before finishing, "Jamie asked me to marry him."

It was a rare moment of joy in what'd been such a sad day. Nikki squealed, rushing back over and hugging her friend again. Linda was upset, when she found out he already knew his brother's plans.

He said, "Hey, I only knew he bought the ring. He never told me the 'whens' or 'hows' of the situation."

"Same here", chimed in Eddie.

Frank smiled at her from across the lounge and told her, "This is great news, sweetheart."

"Damn right, it is", added Henry.

Jack said, "Guess this means we'll get to call you Aunt soon."

"Yes. _Soon_..."

Linda squeezed Holly's hand in reassurance, and the two women traded smiles. Danny got a text from his partner, saying that she was in the elevator and heading up to the ICU unit. When Maria got there, after giving the frazzled twenty-seven-year-old a hug, she pulled up a chair to be directly in front of her. Danny did the same seconds later.

Running a hand over his face, he said, "Alright, doll. We've got to go into business mode for a second. Is that okay?"

Nodding, she said, "Of course. I expected this."

"Good. Now, is there anything you can tell us about the car? Make and model? Color, maybe?"

"Dark blue. There was enough light for me to see that. And I couldn't tell model, but it was _definitely_ a Toyota."

"Okay", Maria said, "Are there any other spefic details you can share about the accident?"

Shaking her head, Holly muttered, "This was no accident."

There was a shocked pause.

Then, Frank's normally-tender voice took on a deadly-sounding calm: " _What_?"

Her eyes met his, and she said, "I'm not sure which of us was the target, but I _know_ it was intentional. Jamie said he believed the car had been following us. He said that he'd been seeing it, as we drove to the library. I didn't believe him. I just...I just blew it off. I should've known better. I feel like this is my fault."

"This is _not_ your fault", said Erin.

Then, Maria chimed in: "She's right. You're not psychic, sweetie. You couldn't have known this would happen. Now...", and she leaned forward slightly, before asking, "Are you sure there's nothing else you can tell us?

Taking a deep breath, Holly said, "My prints will be on Jamie's gun."

"Why's that?"

"As the car was zooming away, I did the first thing that popped into my head. I grabbed the gun from the holster, and I fired off a few shots. I thought, even if I couldn't get a nearby person's attention, at least, I could do enough damage to the car to make it easier to identify later."

"Yeah", Danny said, "And now, we know we have to look through local auto-body shop records, taken within the last fifteen hours. See if anyone's brought in a dark blue Toyota with bullet holes. Good job."

With that, he patted her hand, and he and Maria headed over to a quieter area to make the appropriate phone calls.

"He's right, you know", Henry said, "That was very quick thinking."

"Thanks, Pops", Holly replied, taking another sip of her cappucino.

Then, Sean said, "Remind us _again_ , why you're not a cop."

She flashed a tiny smile and told him, "I almost was. I read as much as I could about the academy, including the pamphlets. I planned to sign up, once I graduated from college. Theater was still a passion, but it wasn't how I wanted to forge my life's path."

"What changed", Eddie asked.

"One day, a few weeks into my junior year, a recovering drug addict and gang mamber came to speak at one of our campus assemblies. He said that a friend outside the lifestyle brought him along to an acting class. He was surprised, at how much he liked it. It started becoming more important, than anything he'd ever done on the streets. After a while, he said that he cared more about getting his next role, than his next fix. It gave him the courage and strength to quit cold-turkey. He showed me the healing power of the stage. I couldn't let it go. After that day...I realized what I was really meant to do."

"Wow", Linda said, as she took a sip from her water bottle.

That line of conversation didn't get the chance to continue further. Glancing sideways, Holly noticed that a tall, grey-haired man in a white coat was walking towards them. Her heart started racing again. Leaning heavily on her crutches, she forced herself to stand up once more. She heard several sets of feet, following behind her. The man's nametag said "Addams".

When he spotted Holly, he said, "Miss Mullins, you're supposed to be in your room, resting."

As calmly and politely as she could, she replied, "I'm _supposed_ to be with my fiance, but that's beside the point."

Then, Danny asked, "How is he, Doc?"

Everyone's hearts were in their throats. A big part of them was expecting devestation and heartbreak. Frank, in particular, remembered how his youngest had pulled him into a teary hug, when they were told that Joe had been declared D.O.A. Ironically enough, it happened at this very same hospital.

Finally, Dr. Addams spoke: "He's alive."

He waited until everyone had given a sigh of relief, before continuing, "We have him temporarily on a ventilator, until we can be sure no splinters from his broken ribs have punctured his lungs."

"How long will that go on for", asked Erin.

"We're not sure, but we should be positive about where we stand within a few days."

He went on to say the same thing about Holly. They were keeping her for two days, until they were sure she was out of the woods, in terms of risk of bone splinters and blood clots.

Eddie told her, "If you give me a key to your apartment, I could bring you some fresh clothes."

"Tricia's already got one. She can handle it. But thank you."

Then, Frank asked about the full extent of his son's injuries.

Dr. Addams said, "He, too, has several breaks in his leg. But it's the right one, and the breaks are further up."

He mentioned that there'd been no damage to his hip. Thank goodness. That type of injury would've likely ended his police career, which would've hurt him far worse than any physical blow. Jamie also had a mild concussion. Again, thankfully, the damage didn't seem to be that extensive yet, but they were keeping their eye him. It was why he'd remain in the ICU. It went unspoken, but the message was still clear. Holly would be cheking out of the hospital, before her fiance did. She started getting choked up again, which Linda picked up on.

She put an arm around her and said, "You can stay with us, until you recover enough to drive and go back to work."

Holly leaned into the side-hug, giving a tiny smile. She then asked when they'd be able to see Jamie.

He told her, "I can take two back there at a time."

"Got it", she said, before turning around and continuing, "Okay, father, big brother...you guys first."

Danny huffed and said, "Right. Like _that's_ gonna happen."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You're goin' first, doll. Go with Dad. See the kid. Give him a big, wet kiss, and tell him how we can't wait for him to get better."

She rolled her eyes, at the smirk he made. Frank walked a step behind Holly, ready to catch her in case there was a problem with her crutches. Her heart was pounding out of her chest. She swallowed hard, as she grabbed the curtain and pulled it back. She made a noise that was a cross between a gasp and a squeal, when she saw Jamie. He was covered by thick blankets from the waist down, with a hospital gown covering the rest of him. His uniform was sitting on a nearby chair. As Holly slowly moved forward, running her hand over his right leg, she could feel the bump of his cast. Thin wires were sticking out from the neck and arms of his gown. The beeps from various machines made the atmosphere even more creepy. It tore her apart to see him like this: gentle Jamie, eyes shut and a tube down his throat. She sniffled, rubbing the knuckles of her hand against his cheek.

In a soft tone, she said, "Hey, love. I know you can hear me. I feel that."

After leaning down and kissing his forehead, she continued, "You've got to get better fast, alright? We need to start planning our wedding."

Then, it was Frank's turn to talk. He held his boy's hand, rubbing his thumb over the knuckles.

He said, "You got an awesome girl here, son. She's waiting for you", and he swallowed hard, before saying, "So are the rest of us."

He petted the back of Jamie's head, running his fingers through his hair, before leaning down and giving a forehead kiss of his own.

When he re-made eye-contact with Holly, she said, "We should should go get Danny and Linda."

"Yeah. They're probably getting anxious for news."

Right before she left her fiance's side, she felt a sudden, pinching pressure around her fingers.

"He just squeezed my hand. He squeezed my hand!"

Frank smiled and said, "I guess he _can_ hear us. Thank God."

"Amen to that", she replied, crossing herself.

When they got back to the lounge, some new people were waiting for them.

"Mom! Daddy!"

Holly rushed forward into her parents' arms. She repeated the whole story of what happened, from beginning to end. They were overjoyed to hear about the engagement, and both said they'd keep Jamie in their prayers. They went back to see him, when it was Henry's turn for a visit. Dr. Addams gave permission for a third person, after hearing about Colton's illness. Shortly after that, another unexpected visitor arrived at the hospital.

"Holly?"

The red-head turned around, her blue eyes meeting a set of slightly-familiar brown ones. Her face twisted in concentration.

"I know you. Sargeant...Renzulli?"

"That's my name. Don't wear it out", and he smiled, before continuing, "I trained Jamie, back in the day."

"Yeah. He told me. He said you taught him a lot. Gave Danny a run for his money."

"He wishes", Danny said from the background.

Holly giggled and said, "I appreciate you being here. I know it'll mean a lot, when I tell him."

"I didn't come alone."

"What do you mean?"

He swung his arm towards the lounge door. Her jaw fell slightly open, when she saw the number of police officers waiting in the hallway.

"What's all this?"

"It's the NYPD, doll", said Danny, "This is what we do for each other."

She glanced at Frank and Henry, whose faces showed a mix of sadness and pride.

Renzulli added to Danny's words, putting his arm around her and saying, "He's right. I'm happy Jamie's gonna pull through. But if it'd gone the other way, or if you two ever face another speedbump in life...we want ya to know, we've got your back."

Holly smiled, but it was wobbly. She looked at the floor, trying to conceal the tears in her eyes. When she finally did lift her head again, her eyes met his. A steely look came over her face.

She held out her hand and swallowed hard, telling him, "And I've got _yours_."

The corners of his mouth twitched, as he shook her hand. This was a promise, a vow. It was a prelude to the one she most looked forward to making, symbolized by both the new ring on her finger, and the new fire in her heart.


	17. Now, People Talk To Me

_**AN: The opening moment of this chapter was inspired by another of my favorite shows: "Once Upon A Time", specifically an episode in the first half of season five. There's been strong evidence that people im comas do, indeed, hear people speaking to them. I like to think Jamie would be no different.**_

He couldn't see anything. There was a cushy feeling against his back, but he didn't know why. He could hear voices, but not in the sign-of-psychosis way. These voices sounded as if they were muffled through water, like he was a fish in a tank. Certain things filtered in through the darkness, giving him an anchor to hold onto: the occasional smell of Irish Spring soap, or the earthy hint of a cigar. He was never quite certain if those scents came from his father, brother, or grandfather. One thing Jamie was definitely sure of, though, was the gentle touches of his wife-to-be. In his mind, he was already practicing dropping the "to-be" part. If he could, he'd have smiled at the mere thought of her. He missed her, missed being able to respond whenever she told him she loved him, like she was doing now.

He hated being in this medicine-created straightjacket, unable to embrace Holly the way he wanted and let her know he was okay. He wanted to run his fingers through her silky hair again, to feel her lips on his again. He'd always be grateful to her, how she was able to drag his passioniate side from within his quiet, by-the-book exterior. She balanced him. He needed her. He felt the weight of her head on his chest, and his arm draped around her back. The back of her hand was against his temple and cheekbone again, petting him. There was also a liquid warmth, coming through his hospital gown. Her tears, perhaps?

"Aw, babe, don't cry", he thought.

Thank goodness for Danny and Linda, who'd temporarily be taking her in. He'd have to send them a fruit basket, once he got out of here. He twitched his fingers over her spine, remembering another moment a world away, in which he'd done something similar. As far as he was concerned, that Halloween two-step on the balcony was their first real dance. He remembered feeling breathless and giddy, when she looked up at him and smiled during it. The song he'd chosen on his iPod was one of his all-time favorites, and he was happy to share it with her. Ironically enough, she began singing it to him, in a voice far too soft for anyone else to hear:

 _ **"Looking from a window above,**_

 _ **It's like a story of love.**_

 _ **Can you hear me?**_

 _ **Came back only yesterday.**_

 _ **I'm moving farther away.**_

 _ **Want you near me**_

 _ **All I needed was the love you gave,**_

 _ **All I needed for another day.**_

 _ **And all I ever knew,**_

 _ **Only you.**_

 _ **Sometimes, when I think of her name,**_

 _ **When it's only a game..."**_

He'd never know it, but Holly was still humming that song the following day, back at Danny and Linda's house. She was resting on a window-seat in their living room, staring through the glass as a light rainstorm fell. She looked emotionally drained, letting go sigh after sigh as she fiddled with the sea-glass pendant he'd given her. She hated leaving him behind at the hospital. That moment with him, recalling their Halloween dance, was the closest she'd come to true peace since the hot bath they'd taken before the accident. In a barely-audible voice, she began the actual words again:

 _ **"-And I need you.**_

 _ **Listen to the words that you say.**_

 _ **It's getting harder to stay,**_

 _ **When I see you.**_

 _ **All I needed was the love you gave,**_

 _ **All I needed for another day.**_

 _ **And all I ever knew,**_

 _ **Only you.**_

 _ **All I needed was the love you gave,**_

 _ **All I needed for another day.**_

 _ **And all I ever knew,**_

 _ **Only you."**_

Then, Holly's attention shifted to her engagement ring. A tender smile crossed her face, as she thought back to when he slid it on her finger. She couldn't wait to call that incredible man her husband. Their first dance had to be to this song. She'd snuggle against his chest, as they swayed to the melody. Unbidden, her hands went to her shoulders. She hugged herself, briefly losing herself in the image. Turning back to the window, she continued the song:

 _ **"This is going to take a little time.**_

 _ **And I wonder what's mine.**_

 _ **Can't take no more.**_

 _ **Wonder if you'll understand.**_

 _ **It's just the touch of your hand**_

 _ **Behind a closed door..."**_

Speaking of doors, Linda had just walked into the house. After placing her purse, as well as a bag of takeout food, on the kitchen counter, she walked into the living room. She felt so bad for Holly, watching her stare wistfully out that window. Crossing her arms and leaning against the doorframe, she listened as the red-head sang. Nobody knew, but Jamie had once let it slip that he thought of this as their "special song". She didn't blame him. It was really sweet, just like the relationship it stood for. Sighing, she purposefully cleared her throat loudly to get the younger woman's attention.

Once she got it, she said, "Hey there."

"Hey. What are you doing back so early?"

"Lunchbreak. I figured you were kind of lonely here."

"You shouldn't worry about that. You've got bigger things to deal with."

Clicking her tongue, Linda said, " _Please_. I know you're pretty self-sufficient. But anyone would go nuts, being in a house all by themselves for hours, especially while being injured."

"I'm _fine_."

An eye-roll was followed by, "No wonder you get along so well with the men in this family. You're just as stubborn as they are."

"And you've got nothing in common with that whatsoever?"

Making a chuffing sound, she smiled and briefly returned to the kitchen. When she came back, she was holding two small boxes from a local sandwich restaurant.

Passing one to Holly, she said, "I don't get why you won't add more stuff to these things."

"It's good old meat and melty cheese. What's not to like? Plus, the au-jus sauce is _phenomenal_."

"Right", she took a bite of her own sandwich, before continuing, "So, you never told me how your hospital visit yesterday went."

"Not much to tell. He's still on the ventilator. I know it won't be permanent, that he's not dying, but...it's still rough."

Reaching over and patting her arm, Linda replied, "I know it is, but you've got to stay strong. I know Jamie would say the same thing."

"If he could _speak_."

She noted the harsh tone, in which Holly had said that last word. Taking a deep breath, she knew they had to change the subject, even though that would be difficult.

She said, "Things have been happening lately, where I wonder how Mary would've reacted."

"Yeah. Me, too. I've only gotten the most general of details from everybody. What was she really like?"

"Actually...she was a lot like you."

"For real?"

"Oh, yeah. Mary Reagan was a spitfire-and-a-half. She rarely hesitated to say what she thought. It would have to be some huge, Earth-shaking circumstance, for her to keep her mouth shut."

Holly giggled and replied, "Yeah. Um...", and she scratched a spot behind her ear, "I still struggle with that sometimes. People say I'm _so_ outspoken, but I don't see it that way. I'm just passionate."

"I'll bet", Linda said with a wink.

"What? You", and she saw the naughty smile, "Oh, good Lord. I thought _Danny_ was the ruler of all innuendo."

"He still is. I just wanted to have some girl talk."

After roughly a minute of silence, the twenty-seven-year-old decided a little gossip might not be so bad.

She said, "We were dating for a few weeks, when we first went public as a couple."

Linda remembered that night very well: Christmas Day dinner at this house. She glanced over at the mantle, where the snowglobe given that night still sat.

Holly went on to say, "Jamie respected the fact that I wanted some time to become comfortable with our relationship. I wanted to know who I was to him, and who he was to me, before I let the world see who we were together."

"And you learned all that in just a few weeks?"

"I know. I was surprised it moved that fast, too. I guess a part of me always recognized he was the one, even back then. It's one thing to casually date. It's another to fall in love. In the seconds after he put this on my finger", and she swallowed hard, glancing down at her ring, "I thought everything was going to be taken away. And now, I keep thinking the doctor's going to call and say Jamie had some kind of embolism in the night, or a hemmorhage."

"If he hasn't by now, it's unlikely that he will at all."

"I know. I guess seeing that tube in his throat, is what gives me the creeps."

She sniffled, dabbing the tears from the corners of her eyes with her knuckle. She took another couple of bites from her sandwich, calming herself down from the almost-tears.

Then, she said, "I just want to hear his voice again."

"I know. But hey, the good news is that you're going back to see him tomorrow. You can ask the doctor again, when they're going to take the tube out."

Holly was in a slightly-better mood, when that next day came. She was back at her love's bedside, telling him about the conversation with Linda.

"She was just as surpised as I was, that our relationship moved so fast. I mean, we first met in September. We started dating in November. Other things", and she giggled, before continuing, "-happened in December. I think...I think it was that dance on Halloween, the one on the balcony, when I started falling in love with you. For the first time in a long time, I had a minute where I wasn't thinking about work, Tricia's school bills, or Dad's illness. I had no cares. I was happy. And I felt so guilty, flinching when you tried to kiss me. I didn't want you to think of me as damaged goods, because of what happened with Taylor."

Holly didn't know it, but Jamie would've been crying if he were able. The minor response he _could_ give involved a few facial twitches, and yet another squeezing of her hand. She smiled, rubbing her thumb over his knuckles.

"I know you heard me, love. I can't wait for this dumb thing to come out."

She lightly touched the tube in his throat, careful not to jiggle it and accidentally hurt him. The beep that signaled his heartrate was steady, giving her hope. The doctor had told her that the tube would be coming out within the next couple of days. Things were definitely looking up. She gave a light, tender peck to the corner of his mouth, the closest she could get to a real kiss at this point. She promised him that she'd come back, before kissing his forehead and meeting up with Linda in the hallway. The blond already had a "visit" with her brother-in-law, and she'd been kind enough to bring Holly here on another lunchbreak.

When they got back to her car, Linda asked, "I was just thinking...what did you mean on the day this happened, when you told us you believed the crash wasn't an accident?"

"I meant precisely that. I know deep in my heart, that it wasn't an accident."

"If that's true, then who do you think did it?"

Holly replied, "I'm not sure. If this had happened last year, I would've guessed it was connected to that human trafficking ring Jamie told me about. But that was far too long ago."

She took a drink from her water bottle, as Linda began pulling into the main flow of traffic. She mused over the question, placing her head on her right fist, and that same elbow on the car door's arm-rest.

Then, she said, "The only new thing that's come back to me is the car's license plate. Not the numbers, but it _was_ from Washington state...oh, God."

Her blood ran cold, her eyes widening in shock and fear.

"What? Holly, what is it?"

"Pull over. Pull over by that basketball court."

"Okay. Okay."

Linda did as she was asked, now just as scared as the woman beside her.

Unbuckling her seatbelt, she shifted to her right and asked, "What's wrong? What made you suddenly panic like that?"

Swallowing hard, Holly told her, "The last bit of news I heard about my ex, he'd moved to Washington state, the same state as the plates on that car."

"Are you _sure_?"

She nodded and said, "A couple of weeks before we were hit, I saw an ad in the wedding section of the paper. It mentioned the name Silverman, Taylor's last name. The girl in the picture was one of his cousins. He must've come back into town for the wedding."

A dramatic, tension-filled pause filled the air around them. There were too many cooincidences involved in this.

"Is your cell fully charged?"

"Uh", and Linda paused to take the phone from her purse, "No. It's dead."

"Fine. We'll use mine, then."

She took her phone from her pocket, hurriedly pressing several buttons and bringing it to her ear. Whispering, she asked what the red-head was doing.

Glancing sideways, Holly replied, "I'm calling Danny."

 _ **AN: What do you think of my little twist? Originally, when I was crafting the idea for this story, someone in the trafficking ring was going to be responsible for the crash. But the idea of it being Holly's ex-boyfriend proved too hard to resist.**_


	18. You Should Be Scared Of Me

_**AN: This chapter's title seemed appropriate. Danny goes into the uber-protective mode we all know & love.**_

"Are you serious?"

"I'm _deadly_ serious", she replied from across the table.

Holly, Linda, Maria, and Danny were in a borrowed interrogation room, having a conversation about the man the red-head believed had attacked her and Jamie.

"But you haven't seen or heard from this guy in seven years."

"Look, there are too many things here, for it to just be one huge coincidence."

Maria asked, "How do you think he tracked you down?"

Holly replied, "Taylor was nothing, if not charming. He knew how to talk to people. He had a lot of friends. That's why it was so hard at first, to get people to believe that he hit me."

"So, you think one of these friends tipped him off", asked Danny.

"Exactly."

Linda then asked how Holly planned to reel Taylor in.

"Simple", she told her, "He did this to get my attention. So, I'll give him my attention."

"No", Danny said sharply, "No way in hell."

"It's the only choice we have, D. I know the places he hung out when we dated, and I know he's unlikely to have changed those tastes. If you show up at any of them, badge and temper out for the world to see, he's going to know. And then, we'll _never_ catch him."

He slumped back into his chair with a heavy sigh, hating that she was right. He hadn't been in a situation like this, since his former partner, Jackie, went undercover.

After a tense minute's pause, he said, " _Fine_ , but you're goin' in there bugged. We gotta get this creep to confess to what he did on tape."

"I know. I know. Erin's evidence creed", and she paused, before adding, "You know, it might not happen in one meeting."

"Yeah, and I can't stand it."

"You think _I_ can? I'm scared to death. But, like I said before, it's our only option. He's counting on me, being submissive enough to look for him. The minute he sees me, he'll think he's won. I've got to get him to think I'm back in love with him."

"How do you plan to do that", asked Maria.

"I'll complain about Jamie. I'll say how the relationship isn't everything I thought it would be. I'll make Taylor feel like he's the hero, saving me from all that."

Linda asked if she really thought that would work.

She told him, "Please. Taylor's got an ego the size of _two_ Manhattans. It won't take much fluffing."

Danny leaned back in his chair again, running a hand over his face. He still hated putting his surrogate sister in a position like this, but the way she outlined it did sort of make sense. They outlined how a few plain-clothes cops would be present around one of her ex's favorite locations, which she'd choose, in case something went wrong. No one messed with the Reagan family. That sucker was going to pay. Two days later, everything was officially in place. Holly was sitting on a bench outside the dry-cleaning store Taylor's aunt owned, drinking an iced-tea and reading a book. Her good foot wouldn't stop wiggling, as if it had a mind of its own. She had to pretend like she wasn't suspicious of him, and she didn't know if she could handle it. She started wondering if Danny had been right. She felt naked without her engagement ring, but she knew it'd be the first thing Taylor would notice. Keeping it out of sight would help build a trust basis. At least, it was safely tucked beneath her shirt, on a chain close to her heart. She took a deep breath, trying to read the same paragraph she'd been focusing on for the last five minutes. Once she finally completed it, she went on to read two more pages. She was just starting to calm down and get absorbed in the story, when a shadow fell over her.

"Hey there, stranger."

Instantly, her heart began racing again. She looked up into a familiar pair of hazel eyes, ones she'd hoped to never look into again, beyond pictures. Swallowing hard, she forced a cough to cover her nerves. In the split-second her eyes were closed, her mind called up Jamie's smiling face. Imagining it made her smile, too. This was the smile she used to greet Taylor, as she stood up.

"Hey. Long time, no see."

"Exactly. Why is that, sweetheart?"

She inwardly cringed, hating the way the nickname sounded coming from his mouth. It was a world away from the warmth she got from both sides of her family.

Reminding herself this was for Jamie, she said, "Stupid life kept getting in the way. Walk with me?"

"How", he asked sarcastically.

Holly forced a giggle, waiting for Taylor to smile back, before leading him down the sidewalk.

"So", she asked him, "What's up with the walking? You always said you were nothing without your wheels."

"My car's in the shop."

With that sentence, she knew Phase One of the plan had started.

"What for?"

He sighed and told her, "Bullet holes. Ricochets from a drive-by. Can you _believe_ that?"

Another person would've, if they hadn't noticed the license plates and known Taylor for as long as Holly had.

Making a soft chuffing sound, she said, "I'll bet _that'll_ be expensive."

"Tell me about it", and he gestured at her crutches, before adding, "Looks like you took a dinging, yourself."

"Just a stupid accident."

"Define 'stupid'."

She recognized that sharp tone all too well. It was the same tone he'd use in the past, whenever he thought she questioned his judgement. They went past a dark van that, on the surface, didn't warrant much attention. Holly knew part of her backup team was inside that van, Danny and Maria included, all listening to the conversation that was being recorded. She stopped just in front of it, next to a telephone pole.

"In a way", she said, "I owe the incident a big thank-you."

The expression on Taylor's face showed his disbelief. He was actually going for this. He asked her what she meant.

She told him, "I know I looked happy that night. But every girl gets excited, whenever she sees a diamond. It's hard-wired into our genetic code."

He laughed, but he didn't correct the way she'd worded her sentence. That was a very good thing. It was her sutble way of acknowledging that she knew he was driving the car, without saying the actual words. For him to let it pass boded well for Phase Two.

Holly went on to say, "The relationship is nothing like I thought it would be. It's barely a relationship at all."

Seizing what he believed was his chance, Taylor put an arm around her, and she forced herself not to flinch.

"I saw the social position it could offer me. Cops are practically royalty in New York, for the most part. He's hardly ever home, though. He relies on me for things I don't know how to give. I mean, he's cute and all, but..."

"But what", he asked, pressing the bridge of his nose against her temple.

Meeting his eyes, bile rose in Holly's throat as she told him, "He's not _you_."

There was a new sparkle in Taylor's eyes. Thus began Phase Two of the plan.

Nuzzling her, he asked, "Aw, baby...he's left you all alone, huh?"

When she nodded, he continued, "He's not worthy of you. It's okay. You're back where you belong."

"Yeah. I know I can always count on you, Tay."

Sweet mother of all things holy, this was sappy. She felt sick inside, from how she had to milk the situation.

Then, Taylor asked, "Shall we seal that with a kiss?"

She didn't have a choice. Hearing footsteps behind them gave her courage, since a reflection in a nearby shop window told her who those steps belonged to.

Nuzzling the tip of her nose against his, she told him, "We shall."

She wasn't sure if she wanted to cry, be sick, or both. The words "For Jamie" repeated over and over on a loop in her mind. After the three seconds of hell were over, she squealed loudly when he gave a final hard nip to her mouth, as they pulled apart. Taylor chuckled softly under his breath, when he saw the look on her face.

She asked him, "Could you do something for me?"

"What?"

Briefly glancing over his shoulder, her smile became a genuine one.

She whispered in a sneaky tone, "Turn around."

In that second, a hand tapped Taylor's right shoulder. As he went to look at who'd given said tap, he was shocked when that hand suddenly clenched around his shirt collar.

"Think how ya treated this girl is funny, huh?"

"What gives, man? I don't even know you."

"But I know _you_...and everythin' ya freakin' did!"

With that, Danny threw Taylor against the hood of the van he'd been hiding in. Holly knew his accent always got thicker, the more agitated he became. A part of her felt bad that she was happy for this beating, but it didn't last long.

"Think you're smart?! Think tryin' to mow down my little brother is a _joke_?!"

"Wha-ow! Ow! Holly!"

" _Now_ , ya want her help, ya dirtbag?!"

Over and over, Danny pounded his fist into Taylor's body. He seemed almost animalistic, like his mind was detached from his body and unable to control it. All this happened in a matter of seconds. Two more people emerged from the van: twin officers named Jared and Janine. They were instantly on either side of him, yanking him back and shouting for him to calm down. In the middle of that, as Taylor turned his face away, he stole a look at Holly. He wondered why she wasn't trying to help him, until he noticed the way she was leaning back against the telephone pole. Her arms were crossed, and her eyes appeared very stoic. It was then he realized what was truly going on.

"Y-You're working with this guy?!"

"Damn right, she is", said Danny.

The younger man panted through the pain, curling into the fetal position on the ground. It was at this point that Holly made her way back over, carefully crouching down on her good leg, while leaning on her crutches.

Looking directly into his eyes, she gestured at Danny and said, "Meet my future brother-in-law."

For emphasis, she yanked off the hidden chain, and she took the engagement ring from it. Taylor's eyes narrowed in barely-contained fury, as he watched her slide the ring onto her finger. She then stood up again, following the twins and watching them load a handcuffed Taylor into the back of the van.

He shouted at her, "Do you have any idea what you've done?!"

She replied, "Absolutely. But look at it this way", and she leaned in a bit more, her voice lowering the tiniest bit, "-You're back where you belong."

He tried to yell a profanity, but it was cut off by the double-doors slamming shut between them. The twins wished Holly the best, each one shaking her hand, before getting back into the van.

As they slowly drove away, she asked Danny, "So, when's he going to find out that Jamie survived the crash?"

"On the way to the cage", he told her, "Jared's gonna pass him a note in a few minutes."

"That won't be pretty."

"Nope."

He started walking with her back to his car. When he chivalrously held the door open for her, she noticed the small cuts on his knuckles.

Nodding at them, she asked, "How much suspension do you think you'll get for those?"

"Mm", and he briefly glanced at them, before continuing, "I'd say about a week."

"What do you think you'll do with it?"

He flashed a naughty smile, which made her giggle and roll her eyes. As he revved up the car, there was a new heaviness in Holly's chest. She tapped Danny's arm, to get his full attention again.

Once she had it, she told him in a soft voice, "Thanks, D."

"No problem, doll. Sometimes, we all need a helping fist."

He put his arm around her, pulling her in for a quick kiss to her temple. Slowly and carefully, he re-entered the main flow of traffic.

He said, "Now, let's go see the kid, and tell him the good news, huh?"

"Yeah", Holly replied, "I can't wait."

 _ **AN: I've got a blood test coming up on Friday, a 3mo thyroid check. It requires fasting. So, fingers crossed, that I don't get woozy.**_


	19. Need You There When I Cry

_**AN: This chapter contains a happy reunion. As for me, I've had a stressful few days. There was a wak & a funeral Mass for a church friend's mother, & my own mother is having a rough time with her fibromyalgia. I'm doing my best to keep up, but it's draining.**_

Holly was excited to tell Jamie the good news. Not only was it known who tried to kill them, but this person was already on his way to jail for the crime. Now, when her fiance woke up, it would be to a more certain, secure environment. Despite Danny's mention of the note in the transport van, Taylor had probably figured out the truth, when she put her ring on. She was too happy to care. Sadly, this feeling didn't last long. When she and Danny rounded the corner, going into Jamie's room in the ICU, she saw that his bed was empty. She thought of the conversation with Linda a few days prior, in which she'd discussed her biggest fear. Her mouth fell open. Her eyes filled with tears, her mind jumping to the worst possible conclusion.

"No. He _can't_ be..."

"Doll-"

"Where's the fire?"

Breathless, both he and Holly turned around at hearing that familiar voice. Despite having a bit of difficulty with the two canes, which had cuff-like braces that held his forearms and supported his bad leg, Jamie was still eager and able to hug his choked-up fiance. Tears prickled in the corners of his eyes, as he buried his face in her hair. Now, he was at-peace. If only he could get away with never letting her go again. He hated being trapped inside his body for so long, wanting but unable to have. No one spoke for what seemed an eternity, the only sounds being each person's heavy breathing. Then, carefully maneuvering Jamie over, Danny pulled him into a warm, grateful hug.

Softly, he said, "I'm glad you're okay, kid. We were scared stiff."

"Scared of what? Reagans are tough as nails, right?"

"Right."

As they pulled apart, he then asked, "When did they wake you up?"

"Early this morning."

"This morning", Holly questioned, before continuing, "They never told-oh, that's right. My cellphone was dead, and I left it at home to charge."

"And I stupidly turned mine off", said Danny.

"They're moving me to another room in a bit, and they're keeping me 'til the day after tomorrow. They want to make sure my body can handle everything."

"Fine. Fine. I'm just happy you're alright", Holly said with a wobbly voice.

Slowly pulling her back against his chest, he replied, "Yeah, babe, I'm alright."

Heavens above, she'd missed this, the comforting weight of his arm around her. Her hand was parallel to her face, clutching his hospital gown. Looking down at her, Jamie couldn't take it anymore. Clearing his throat, he looked at his brother again and moved two downward-pointing fingers in a circle. The corner of Danny's mouth quirked up. For once, he supposed he could give them some privacy. His smile grew a tiny bit more, as he rolled his eyes and turned around.

Seeing this, Holly asked, "What's going on?"

"Don't worry about it", he said, gently lodging a knuckle under her chin and tilting her face up.

Holly sighed into the kiss. That was softly, of course, since she didn't want to give the peanut gallery more ammo. Once more, twice, three times. All passionate. The flurry was closed by a playful nip, and pecks to her nose and forehead.

As she nuzzled her face into the curve of his neck, he whispered into her ear, "Took us long enough, huh?"

She nodded, whispering back, "Oh, yeah."

No matter how painful this healing would be, at least he had his anchor back. From Holly's view, everything in her world was right again.

Nodding down at her ring, he asked, "So, just to be clear, that _was_ a 'yes', right?"

She giggled and replied, "That was most definitely a 'yes'."

"And speakin' of clearin' things up", Danny said as he turned around, his patience having reached its end, "We gotta talk, little bro."

"Sure."

He led them over to his bed. His fiance, understandably, took a spot right next to him, while his brother pulled over a chair.

Taking Holly's hand, he asked, "What is it?"

Danny told him, "We caught the punk, who did this."

" _Did_?"

"Yeah, love", his girl said, "It was my ex-boyfriend, Taylor. He was back in New York for a cousin's wedding. An old friend of his tipped him off about what'd happened to me, since our breakup. He must've been stalking us for a while, watching our routine together."

"Which friend?"

"We haven't figured that part out yet, but we _will_ ", Danny said, "I can't wait to get him into interrogation."

"Maybe, Linda should go in there with you", Holly joked.

"Funny. First, though, we gotta tell everybody that Sleepin' Beauty's up."

Jamie narrowed his eyes, briefly making a face at his brother. Then, Holly had an idea. Taking our her cellphone, she motioned Danny over. Immediately understanding what she was going to do, he walked around to the other side of the bed and sat on it. He leaned his head between theirs, as Holly stretched out her right arm. She captioned the photo, "the force has awakened", before forwarding it to all family members and friends on her list of primary contacts. After that, they explained the mini-sting operation that led to Taylor's capture. They could tell Jamie was fighting the urge to laugh, because it hurt too much.

He said, "I would've paid big money to see the look on his face, when he realized what was going on."

"I'll get you a picture, durin' questionin'. How's that?"

"Sounds damn good."

It barely took a minute-and-a-half, before replies to Holly's message began flooding in. As she showed him some of them, Jamie put his arm around her and leaned his head on hers.

She told him, "We probably shouldn't tell them that Danny and I found you, out of bed so soon after waking up. That wasn't healthy."

"Hey, the doctor told me I could try to walk, as long as I felt comfortable. If the family doesn't like it, they can take it up with him."

"I _like_ this attitude", Danny said, giving his brother a high-five.

He then told Holly, "They got a little clothing section in the gift shop."

"Why is that important?"

He chuckled softly and replied, "Because we both know you're not goin' anywhere tonight."

With that, he disappeared down a nearby hallway, saying he needed "to take a leak". Holly turned to face her fiance, her chin resting on his shoulder.

"Too much information is a foreign concept to him, isn't it?"

"Always has been."

She felt so good, being like this with him again. While it'd probably take until she could fully relax and put the crash in the darkest corner of her mind, she still had a positive sign to cling to, both literally and figuratively. She could feel some of the healed-over scratches on his face, as he nuzzled her forehead. Though sad he winced every time her hand brushed over his ribs, she was still touched tht he tried to soften those noises, so as not to scare her.

"It's not _that_ cold in here."

Apparently, her nerves had caused her to shake. Holly took a deep breath to calm herself down, when Jamie threaded his fingers into her hair.

His kissed the top of her head and whispered, "I told you before, I'm not going anywhere. We've got too much to think about."

"Like what?"

"Well", and he brought her left hand into their shared field of vision, "We could start with _this_."

"Okay. Church ceremony?"

"Obviously."

She said, "We already know most of the basics. Danny will be your best man, and Tricia will be my maid-of-honor. I'll also have Erin, Nikki, Linda, Eddie, and Cassie up there. For you, it'll be Sargeant Renzulli...and...you know, I really need to meet more of your friends."

Jamie snickered, telling her about a few buddies from Harvard he could call. His smile soon faded, though, when he noticed that his girl had gone eerily quiet. Her fingers were laced through his, their joined left hands resting on his knee. She squeezed tightly, with a slight tremble in her grip. It wasn't difficult for him to guess why this was happening. He put his opposite arm around her shoulders, gently guiding her into his side.

Holly whispered, "I really thought I'd lost you that night. I was so scared."

It took a lot of strength, for a person to admit to the vulnerability of fear. He was touched by that knowledge, as it related to him, and he knew he'd never take it for granted. After giving her a couple of tender kisses, Jamie noticed the sleepiness in her eyes. Holly didn't need much convincing, to allow herself to doze off. After all that had happened today, she'd earned it. This was how Danny found them, when he returned. After his bathroom run, he'd taken the opportunity to return a few phone calls and answer questions about his brother's health. The couple lay face-to-face on the bed. Holly was curled up and sleeping against Jamie's chest, wrapped securely in his arms. It normally took a lot to make Danny cry. Right then, he was drawing on all his inner strength to keep those tears inside. He suddenly felt guilty, for intruding on such a private moment. It wasn't until this precise moment, that he realized how deep their love truly went.

Any doubts he'd carried, regarding whether or not Holly could handle being a cop's wife, vanished. He wondered why he'd held them for so long, when she'd more than proved herself on many occasions. This question only lingered in his mind briefly. The scuff of his shoe on the floor broke the bubble of silence, immediately getting Jamie's attention. His brother put a single finger to his lips, getting a nod of understanding in response.

In an unusually soft tone, Danny said, "Hey, kid."

"Hey."

"Look, uh", and he back in the chair, before continuing, "I know I'm not usually the sappy type. but...I'm glad you found your Linda."

He smiled. He'd never thought of it that way, until now.

After a minute's pause, he said, "It's always easier to call somebody, when you're happy and want to share a laugh."

"The wise old owl approach? Ain't you a little young for that?"

"Think so?"

"Yeah. You still got a few years left, before you can start soundin' like Dad."

He then reached over and put his hand on Jamie's shoulder, saying, "You're gonna make a great commissioner one day, kid."

"I don't know about that."

"I'll wake your girl up and tell her you're showin' self-doubt again."

"Try it", he replied teasingly, reflexively pulling Holly just a little bit closer.

He'd missed this so much. The past several days had felt more like several years. Things were looking up. Now, the healing could begin.

 _ **AN: The braces Jamie's using were inspired by a female doctor on the show "E.R.", but I can't remember her name. Also, I'd love some ideas for the next chapter. All I've got so far is the title: "Old Pictures In The Past". What does that say to you? What images does that give you? PM me, & let me know, okay? It'd be much-appreciated.**_


	20. Old Pictures In The Past

_**AN: We've had another rough couple of days with Mom's fibromyalgia. Please, keep her in your prayers.**_

"I'm glad you're home, Uncle Jamie."

"Yeah. It's great to be back. Thanks a lot."

Nikki smiled at him. Jamie knew his family would want to plan a big meal to celebrate his homecoming, but he didn't want them to spend too much money to do it. Sunday dinner was the perfect bridge, so he was glad the doctor had picked this day to release him. Of course, the pretty girl beside him had a lot to do with that happiness. He got a chill, every he looked down and saw Holly's ring.

His brother couldn't resist teasing the couple, gesturing at them and saying, "When we got to the hospital, kid made me turn around, so they could French in private."

" _Danny_."

"What?"

This earned some laughs, and more than a few eye-rolls, from the other people at the table. That included Holly, who'd become more accustomed to the near-constant innuendos.

She showed this by shooting back, "You'd prefer to watch?"

He smirked, before taking another bite of chicken. Despite the blush in his cheeks, Jamie, too, couldn't help but smile. He placed his hand against the small of his fiance's back, rubbing his thumb against her spine. She didn't turn to look at him, but the twitch at the corner of her mouth was all the reaction he needed.

Frank then spoke up, saying, "Your mother called me yesterday, saying how happy she was that everything turned out alright."

"Yeah", Holly replied, "We'll be having dinner with them tomorrow night."

Linda asked, "How's your dad doing?"

"He's been in better spirits lately. Talking about the wedding makes him happy."

"I'm not surprised. My grandmother was the same way, when Danny and I first got married."

"Any solid plans yet", Nikki asked.

"Nothing beyond wanting it in a church, and who to have in our wedding party."

Swallowing a sip of wine, Frank said, "I could get you St. Patrick's, if you want."

Holly choked on her drink, before turning to look at him.

Jamie sounded equally surprised: "Are you serious, Dad?"

"Sure. Why not?"

It was a very sweet, generous offer. St. Patrick's Cathedral was the most famous church in the country, and one of the most famous in the entire world. To have a wedding there would be extra-special.

"What about _our_ church, Grandpa", asked Sean.

Frank said, "Well, that _would_ be nice. Sentimentality is always good. But really, it's up to them."

He gestured at Holly and Jamie, to make his point.

Henry took the opportunity to add his own two cents: "I can't believe you were going to the same church as us all this time."

"I know", Holly said, "It's crazy."

Nikki asked, "So, no ideas for a honeymoon yet? What about a dress?"

"Easy", said Danny, "Let 'em get used to this first. Plans can wait."

She pressed her lips together in frustration, mumbling, "Say it. Don't spray it."

Holly stifled a laugh, as did Jamie. They traded sideways glances, briefly squeezing each other's hands under the table. Nikki then asked her friend about what new ideas there were for the theater.

Holly replied, "We do have a performance coming up, but we'll be sharing the stage with a miltary-based band. Every member has served in either Iraq or Afghanistan. I think the bass guitarist has actually done tours in both places."

Danny whistled in amazement, before putting a piece of broccoli in his mouth. He listened, as she went on to say that she'd be performing two songs in the show. One was "Phantom" highlight "All I Ask of You", the second was David Cook's "Time of My Life" and the third was a song by Leona Lewis called "I Got You".

Jack said, "I've never heard of that last one."

"I know what you mean. I only heard of it recently, myself", Holly replied.

Danny told her, "So, give us a blast."

He made the famous "out with it" gesture. Holly smiled, shaking her head over how impossible he was.

"Alright. Alright."

Taking another couple of swallows of her drink to moisten her throat, she sang the first verse and chorus:

 _ **"A place to crash**_

 _ **I got you.**_

 _ **No need to ask.**_

 _ **I got you.**_

 _ **Just get on the phone.**_

 _ **I got you.**_

 _ **Come and pick you up, if I have to.**_

 _ **What's weird about it, is we're right at the end.**_

 _ **And mad about it**_

 _ **Just figured it out in my head.**_

 _ **I'm proud to say I got you.**_

 _ **Go ahead, and say goodbye.**_

 _ **I'll be alright.**_

 _ **Go ahead, and make me cry.**_

 _ **I'll be alright.**_

 _ **And when you need a place to run to,**_

 _ **For better or worse,**_

 _ **I got you.**_

 _ **I got you."**_

When she finished, Erin was the first person who got her attention.

She said, "For better or worse...how appropriate."

That statement earned a giggle from the red-head. The conversation shifted into more of the usually-discussed topics. Danny talked about the two murder cases he was working on, mentioning that he was likely to take on a third one, due to another detective's illness. Nikki mentioned a spa visit she and some friends were planning for Tuesday. They were in the same classes, which would all be canceled that particular day.

"Well, that's good luck", said Holly.

A little while later, the family was gathered around the television for a movie. To honor his return from the hospital, Jamie was allowed to pick which film they watched. After sifting through the on-demand archives, he came across a movie that only he, his father, and his grandfather had seen. It was "Gods and Monsters", a biopic about legendary horror director James Whale.

When she saw the title, Linda asked, "Isn't one of the guys from 'X-Men' in this?"

Looking to the right, Jamie told her, "Yeah. Ian McKellan got an Oscar for it."

Part-way into the movie, Holly went upstairs to use the bathroom. As she came back out, she passed by Henry's open bedroom door. A framed portrait on his dresser caught her eye. It was a black-and-white wedding picture, the man in it obviously being a much-younger Henry. The woman next to him looked like a star from Hollywood's golden age. She was so drawn into it, that she didn't register the sound of footsteps behind her. A hand settled on her shoulder. She turned around with a soft gasp, smiling when she saw who was behind her.

"That's my Betty."

"I figured that. She's gorgeous."

He smiled, walking into the room and coming back out with the picture.

Passing it to her, he said, "She was actually three years older than me, when we first met. I was sixteen."

"For real?"

"Oh, yeah. I knew she was it for me, from the moment I met her. She took a little more time."

They started walking back downstairs together, Holly still holding the picture. He went on to say that he'd dated Betty for six months, which started immediately after he turned eighteen.

He told her, "She was at my party. Gave me a nice watch. I walked her back to her car, and we hugged goodbye. I couldn't wait anymore. As she moved out of my arms, I leaned in and planted one on her."

"And she was okay with that?"

He shrugged and said, "She didn't pull back and slap me. I considered that 'okay'."

"You're not gossiping back there, are you, Pop?"

The pair turned around, their eyes meeting Frank's.

Holly smiled and told him, "We were just looking at something."

For emphasis, she turned the picture around, and he nodded in understanding.

He then said, "Hang on a second. I'll get mine and Mary's wedding album."

"For what?"

"Ideas."

With that, he walked past them and headed upstairs. By then, the others had noticed the conversation.

Danny asked, "Didn't I say plans can wait?"

Linda chuffed and said, "You really don't understand women, do you?"

Jamie hid a laugh behind his hand. He draped his arm around Holly's shoulders as she sat beside him, and they shared a couple of quick, tender kisses.

Leaning the bridge of his nose against her temple, he whispered in her ear, "Countdown to Mrs. Reagan."

He felt her face, pulling into a smile. He smiled, too, as she leaned on his shoulder. Frank reappeared a few minutes later, carrying the previously-mentioned album under his arm.

He passed it over to Holly and Jamie, saying, "I'm sure there are a few good tips in here."

"Thanks, Dad."

In the pictures, Mary looked stunning in her gown. It was v-necked and had small, puffy sleeves. The background of it was pure white, but the embroidery and beads were all champagne-colored. Her veil was attached to a crown of small, white, silk flowers, which were sprinkled with glitter. It was a pleasant surprise, seeing Frank without his moustache, and with his hair slightly longer and curly.

Holly gestured at the photo and said, "Handsome devil, much?"

Frank smiled, and she saw a faint blush briefly come to his cheeks.

Danny chimed in with, "Runs in the family", and his eyes flicked towards Jamie, " _Most_ of the family."

Jamie scrunched up his face, mocking his brother's words.

Noticing this, Henry said, "Two seconds, and they're teenagers again."

Nikki added, "I don't think you ever stopped being a teenager, Uncle Danny."

"And I never will", he replied with a smile.

The last quarter of the album belonged to some spare pictures, left over from Henry and Betty's wedding album. Almost every shot was taken with the sunset as a backdrop. The church was often present, too. She was drawn to the long sleeves of Betty's gown, which added Victorian-style elegance to her look. The type of lace used was a bit too chunky for the red-head's taste, but that didn't take away from the gown's overall beauty. Though it was probably a bit early to be thinking about this, Holly decided in that moment that her dress would have long sleeves, too. She was admiring another photo, when she felt Jamie nudge her.

"What?"

He shook his head, sliding his fingers into her hair. Then, Nikki brought up Taylor's trial, asking when it was going to happen.

Erin said, "Hopefully soon. The good news is that, since Danny didn't hit him until after the recording was made, his confession is still usable in court."

"That _is_ a good thing", said Frank.

Holly said, "Yeah...but let's not worry about that now."

They knew she was right. Outside cares could wait for a while. For now, they were happy to live in the moment.

 _ **AN: The song performed in this chapter was inspired by a wonderful "B.B" tribute video on YouTube. I have a pretty good idea of what Holly's dress will look like, but I'm open to ideas for anything else regarding the wedding.**_


	21. If I Just Lay Here

_**AN: Happy Halloween, everyone!**_

Thank goodness for elevators. Without them, Holly didn't know how her crurches and Jamie's braces would've handled all those flights of stairs. Honestly, she was surprised that she'd been able to handle the single staircase in Casa Reagan so well. She was happy to be back in her bed. Of course, in her view, no bed was really hers if her fiance wasn't sharing it with her. The noise made, whenever their respective casts bumped under the covers, was a bit awkward. It wasn't enough to seriously bother them, though. She was snuggled against Jamie's chest, not sleeping. Instead, she was getting lost in her thoughts, as she stared passed his shoulder at the wall. The fingers of his right hand were tangled in her hair, gently messaging the back of her head. He wasn't sleeping, either. This was the first time in ten days, that they'd been together in such a way. Neither one of them spoke, not wanting to move and break the bubble of cozy safety that surrounded them.

She whispered against his t-shirt, "I love you."

He kissed the top of her head, whispering back, "I love you, too."

She kissed his chest through the cloth, right over the heart she could hear softly beating. Things were silent for another couple of minutes. She squeezed her love just a little bit tighter, but not tight enough to hurt his damaged ribs. He knew why she did that. His hand drifted from her hair, moving up-and-down over her back.

In a barely-audible whisper, he said, "Come here."

Holly carefully shifted in Jamie's arms, letting him tilt her chin up for their lips to meet. The kissing grew heated very quickly, gasps for air and rustling of the sheets becoming increasingly louder. But as he rolled her onto her back, he suddenly winced in pain. Holly's hand had drifted down to his stomach, unknowingly pressing right into one of his injured spots. Hearing him wince, she apologized and pulled back.

She then gave an awkward giggle and said, "Guess we'll have to hold off on that for a while."

"Damn."

"I know."

She kissed him twice to make him feel better. She missed the physical demonstration of their love, too, but it wasn't worth suffering like that. They had plenty of time to heal.

As Jamie rolled back into his former position, he said, "I hate being in this much pain."

"I know, love. And I hate being in too much of my own pain, to really be able to help you."

"I know you're doing your best. I don't want you to worry about that."

"But I _do_."

He didn't reply, as he pulled the covers further up around their shoulders. Holly went on to tell him about a cookout her theater group was planning that coming Saturday, honoring the official beginning of the couple's shared recovery. He was happy to learn it would take place on Gilgo Beach, the same place where he'd first gotten the idea to propose to her. It would be a great way to celebrate new beginnings to relax in the quieter way he loved, before diving into the punishment process for Taylor. He didn't get the chance to mention this aloud, though, because of the heavy breathing that signaled his girl had fallen asleep. Taking a deep breath of his own, and musing over the idea of the cookout, Jamie soon followed her over the edge into slumber.

 _ **AN: Sorry this one was so short, but it was a necessary filler. The next chapter will be called "Like Watching The Night Skies", & it'll be set during the cookout.**_


	22. Like Watching The Night Skies

_**AN: Hope everyone had a safe holiday. I watched the original "Halloween" & "Hotel Transylvania", & I also baked cookies to hand out instead of candy.**_

Could this night get any better? Well, almost night. The sun was a hair-thin strip of gold on the horizon. There were no clouds to hide what few stars were out. The softly-playing radio and two campfires made the atmosphere even more romantic. Holly sat on a log near one of those fires. Her fiance sat next to her, but in the sand and facing in the opposite direction, with his back against the log. She noticed the way he kept looking at the two marshmallows on the thin metal stick she held.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just", and he stifled another laugh, "just an inside joke Danny's bothered us with for years."

"It's a shame he's not here."

"No, it isn't."

"Not nice."

He merely shrugged, smiling as he took another couple sips of his drink. Since Cassie knew they were both taking pain medication, she was careful to only give them punch. It was at this point that Tucker walked over, a medium-sized, half-empty glass bottle dangling from his right hand.

"Hey there, love birds. What's up?"

"Not _her_ ", said Jamie, gesturing at Holly.

"What do you-aah!"

She squealed, when he pulled her backwards into the sand. She playfully smacked his good leg, trying and failing to look angry with him. Her cheeks flushed scarlet, as she looked up at her friend.

With a flourish of her hand, she said only, "My life."

Taking a long swig from the bottle, Tucker asked, "When am _I_ gonna get one of those?"

"Probably when you lay off the Schlitz."

"Whoa now-"

"Come on, Tucks!"

He turned around, right as Cassie reached his side.

Throwing her arm around his shouldrers, she smiled and continued, "Leave them be. They might want to make out, or something."

"And us?"

"Never gonna happen."

"Your loss."

Tucker was laughing, as he stumbled away. Cassie watched him go, giggling and shaking her head.

She then turned back to the couple and said, "In all seriousness...how are you guys doing?"

"We're okay", Jamie replied.

His left arm was still bent, resting on Holly's stomach. She reached up, sliding the fingers of her left hand through his. Their eyes met, and they exchanged small, tender smiles.

Looking back to Cassie, he continued, "We're fantastic. Thank you."

She understood he meant more, than just gratitude for the party itself.

Giving a slight nod, she told him, "You're a good guy, Reagan."

With that, she walked off to join a few of their friends at the set-up volleyball net. Then, the couples' eyes met again.

Holly asked, "You're really okay? Not just pretending, so other people don't worry?"

"When have I ever done that?"

She simply raised her eyebrow, and a smile twitched in the corner of his mouth. He moved his hand away from hers, and he brushed his knuckles along her jaw. She briefly closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. Then, they both turned their attention to the ocean, breathing in the spray as each wave crashed against the shore. The breeze from that ruffled Jamie's hair. It felt so good, taking away a bit of the sting from the cuts on his face. A new noise soon mixed in with that rolling roar. Carefully, he helped Holly back into a sitting position on the log, and they both turned in the direction of the laughter. Two brothers, Wesley and Jake St. Helen, were standing on a shallow part of the ocean, their girlfriends balanced on their shoulders and having a chicken fight. One of the girls, Penny Howell, was living up to her last name. Her smile was big enough to split her face in half.

Maneuvering himself onto the log, Jamie said, "That brings back a lot of memories."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Danny would always try to cheat. He kept reaching over and tickling the other girl's feet or ankles."

"Sounds like him."

Meanwhile, Devin Hawthorne and Alexander Carrick were part of the group, playing volleyball. They, and most of the other teenagers playing with them, were good, but Cassie had them all beat. She called out "Mine" like a pro, smacking the ball over the net with real, solid force. Holly remembered that her friend harbored dreams of going to the Olympics. At the other campfire, which was closer to the net, Tucker and four others were dancing and drinking. Well, it was more so the latter in Tucker's case. He could barely stand up, but he was still having a good time. Suddenly noticing that he had a bigger audience, he laughed and waved the couple over, telling them to "be careful". It was surprisingly easy for them to make it across the sand. As they sat down, a girl named Lisa Dean came over from the volleyball game.

Taking a spot on a log across from them, she said, "So, Jamie, Holly tells us you've got a pretty decent voice."

He shot his fiance a "You'll pay for that later" look, as a slightly-embarassed smile crossed his face.

Taking a pull from his soda, he said, "I'm no singer."

"I didn't mean 'Hall of Fame' territory. But every Irishman worth his salt can sing on _some_ level", and taking a bite of the cookie in her hand, she finished, "Hang on a second."

Lisa disappeared back to her car for a couple of minutes, returning with a guitar case slung over her shoulder. She smiled, handing over the instrument to Jamie. Everyone present knew he had some talent with it. But just like his other skills, he played that close to his chest. This wasn't a moment to be shy, though, and he knew that.

He asked, "How about a compromise?"

Lisa sat back down and replied, "What do you have in mind?"

"I won't sing...but I'll _play_."

Not giving her the chance to answer, he immediately started playing "Here Comes the Sun". It was the perfect song for the relaxed atmosphere they were in. The new music soon attracted the attention of the remaining volleyball players. Holly was proud of her love for taking this chance, and she also adored the expression on his face, while he played the song. It was the same tender passion, with which he did everything else in life. He must've really enjoyed himself, because he went into another song without taking a break: "Under the Boardwalk". In a soft tone, Holly started singing the words. Soon, a couple of their friends were doing it, too. While he was busy with that, Jamie's eyes flicked up at the sky. His girl saw him looking, and her gaze followed his. At that precise moment, a comet streaked across the sky. The couple glanced sideways at each other, both flashing small, quick smiles. Neither of them made a wish. They didn't need to.

 _ **AN: Did anyone catch the "marshmallow" reference? (giggle) Also, the Schlitz thing was inspired by Donnie Wahlberg, himself. He's often mentioned that his father loved to drink that particular brand.**_


	23. The Promise Of Another Tomorrow

_**AN: I typed this with a slightly-sore arm. I finally had my blood test this morning, but there was a bit of a hiccup. The first try missed. So, I had to be stuck twice.**_

Water...where's...need...oh, finally! Holly gave a loud sigh of relief, as she opened the fridge and took out a water bottle. She and Jamie were at Casa Reagan for lunch, after a session at the gym. At that precise moment, he was sleeping on the couch. She knew she looked far from glamorous in her jogging shorts and Bugs Bunny t-shirt, her hair bound in a high-set ponytail and with a few sweat-limp strands sticking to her temples. As she drank, a soft, warm chuckle met her ears.

"Doing alright there, sweetheart?"

She looked to her left, her eyes meeting Henry's. He stood in the kitchen doorway, smiling and leaning against the frame.

Giving a smile of her own, she replied, "Yeah. I'm okay."

She seemed fine on the outside, but her mind was still conflicted.

He seemed to sense that, asking as she passed him to leave the kitchen: "Nervous about Taylor's sentencing tomorrow?"

Holly paused mid-step, her heart fluttering in sudden fear. It hadn't been that difficult for her ex-boyfriend to be convicted. She and Jamie had been allowed to give their testimony via satellite, due to the nature of their injuries. Now, she'd actually have to see Taylor face-to-face. Henry must've seen the play of emotions across her face.

He put his arm around her and said, "It's going to be okay. We'll be right there, us _and_ your parents. You know that, right?"

"Yeah. Of course."

"Good", and he continued, as they went into the living room, "Danny and Linda should get back from their trip tonight."

"That's great."

She tried to play it cool, but the blush in her cheeks didn't lie. It was an open, but undiscussed secret, what really happened on those "trips" the couple took. This time, his laugh was a bit louder, but not loud enough to wake his grandson.

He said, "I wouldn't scoff at it, if I were you. When the little ones come along, you're going to need that time away, too."

Little ones. Well, that was certainly a nice idea. Holly felt the prickle of happy tears in the corners of her eyes, which she was quick to blink away.

The next day, she was sitting on a bench outside the courtroom. Jamie was beside her, with his arm draped around her shoulders. Her left hand rested on his knee. Tricia and Nikki sat to her right. Originally, Erin had wanted her to sit in the courtroom and give a victim's statement before the jury. Holly was hesitant. After a couple of minutes of discussion, they reached a compromise. Her statement would be pre-recorded on a tape player, while Jamie would be the one to speak at the podium.

It'd been difficult to understand his words through the double-doors, but what she did hear moved her: "I wasn't doing anything wrong that night. I was having a good time with the woman I love, the woman I plan to spend the rest of my life with. But as we made that promise official, that man", and she assumed he must've pointed at Taylor right then, "-couldn't stand to see Holly be happy without him. He couldn't let her go. He was determined to ruin that moment, and he didn't care who he took out in the process. If given the chance, he'd definitely try again. We can't give him that chance."

She came out of the flashback, leaning on Jamie's shoulder and kissing it. She'd been so proud of him. He sounded like the lawyer he once dreamed of becoming. She briefly wondered how different his personality would've been, and thus how different ther relationship would've been, had he stayed on that career path. He and Erin could've opened their own practice together. Holly smiled slightly at the images that idea gave her. When he squeezed her upper arm, she lifted her head and linked her gaze with his.

He told her, "It's going to be okay."

"I know", she replied.

They shared a quick kiss, just before the doors finally opened. A scary moment occurred, when a specific pair of eyes met theirs. Taylor looked like he'd burn them both to a crisp if he could, just with the heat of his stare. Taking a deep breath, Holly remained strong and tried not to show the fear she felt inside. No one spoke at first, as other people filed out of the courtroom. Then, he took notice of their other companions.

"Hey, Tricia. Long time."

"Go to hell."

Pursing his lips, he replied, "I'll save you a spot there."

"Worry about your own spot, dirtbag", Danny said from behind him.

He gave Taylor a light, but message-sending shove, as two officers escorted the cuffed man down the hallway. Holly's parents emerged, walked over, and gave their daughter supporting hugs. Danny took a deep, shaky breath, before turning to Holly and asking if she was okay.

"I'm fine. I just can't believe this is really over."

"Yeah, doll. It's over", the detective said, "That's a promise."

 _ **AN: The next chapter will pick up directly after this one, & it'll be called "At the Bottom of Your Glass". I hope my readers are pleased with the changes I've made in all previous chapters, from Ch.11 up to this one.**_


	24. At The Bottom Of Your Glass

_**AN: So, how are everyone's Thanksgiving plans? Just thought I'd ask. Anyway, this chapter is both a celebration, and a relaxation. Everybody cuts loose, while also doing some deep thinking, in the aftermath of Taylor's being sentenced to prison.**_

Sometimes, a celebration required a large, noisey venue. Other times, a smaller, quieter, more intimate space was called for. The pub the two families sat in was definitely small and intimate, but it was still far from quiet. Everybody was smiling and laughing, as if they'd just watched the Jets win the championship. Holly was a bit more subdued, though, which Danny picked up on. When she went to the bathroom, he saw the opportunity and took it, choosing the seat at the bar closest to its door. As she emerged a few minutes later, she spotted him.

He waved her over, saying, "Come here a second, doll."

"Sure", and she took a seat beside him, "What's up?"

"You look a little depressed, and you shouldn't be. The trash is in the can, and it's never comin' out. So, what's goin' on?"

Sighing, she rested her head on her fist. She didn't know how to describe the swirl of emotions inside her.

Finally, she said, "It's just surreal. It's crazy."

"What is?"

"Everything", and she paused a minute, before continuing, "You know, if all this were being logged in a book somewhere, the readers would probably get bored after a while."

"What does _that_ mean?"

"It means that, on paper, this journey I've taken should've been yours. I know about the conversation you and Frank had, way back at the start. He wanted you to get close to me, to be someone for me to lean on. If a person were writing this down as a story, you'd be the lead character. Everything would be told through the eyes of the more intriguing hero."

"Well, I _am_ pretty intriguin'."

He capped that sentence with a wink, which made Holly smile and giggle.

After giving a quick, gentle clap to her shoulder, he said, "Look, nobody could've predicted you'd fall this deep for the kid. Not even _me_."

She replied, "I just don't want you to feel forgotten. You _have_ been there for me, Danny. You're as good as blood to me. I don't want you to think I'm not appreciative."

"I don't think that. I know how much you care. You care about _everybody_. Sometimes, you wear yourself too thin doin' it. That's a lot like Dad."

Making a chuffing sound, Holly said, "It's funny. Watching him and Pops together is like seeing a preview of what you and Jamie will be like in a few decades."

"Try _now_."

The pair turned around, at hearing the new voice. Jamie must've been listening to their conversation the whole time. Knowing it was time to make his exit, Danny discreetly walked away.

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself", she replied.

There were two kisses, one to her lips and one to her forehead. He asked what she and Danny had been talking about.

She told him, "I just wanted to make sure somebody didn't feel left out."

"He's not left out. Believe me. He certainly isn't, regarding the wedding plans."

Jamie beckoned over the bartender, and he asked for a scotch on the rocks. Holly's eyes widened in slight confusion.

"I thought we were supposed to avoid alcohol."

He replied, "I had a visit with the doctor last week, remember? He's changed me over to anti-inflammatories. He said having a drink won't hurt me, as long as I limit it to one."

"If he says so."

Unwilling to take the same chance as her fiance, she ordered a virgin colada.

After taking a couple of sips, she said, "Speaking of wedding plans...what exactly did Danny want to know?"

"Nothing dirty."

"I'm shocked."

A soft chuckle was followed by, "He was curious about whether or not I had ideas for the groomsmen tuxes."

"Yeah. I've been meaning to ask you about that, too."

Jamie raised an eyebrow, and he shifted in his seat as he turned to face her.

"What did you have in mind?"

She slowly slid her left hand from his arm onto his chest. Her inner cavewoman loved the under-the-skin tremble her touch provoked from him. She knew she couldn't take it too far, because their families were only a few feet away, but that didn't mean she couldn't have a little fun. She hooked her index finger into the small pocket of his t-shirt, giving it a slight tug.

As this was going on, she said, "I was thinking...maybe, you could wear your dress blues."

He swallowed hard and asked, "You really want that?"

"Of course, it's your choice, love. What you think of as sexy might be different from my view."

Sporting a naughty smile, she pulled her hand away. Holly knew she was being a tease, and her inner cavewoman relished the way it affected Jamie. Even in the pub's faint lighting, she could see the flush in his cheeks, as well as the slight dilation of his pupils. He was shaking as he shifted position to face the bar again. He was going to make her pay for that later, but she didn't know it yet. He'd asked the doctor another significant, but kind of embarrassing, question during that visit. The answer to said question would influence the next few hours for them, once they were alone. The couple's bubble of solitude popped, when Frank walked over.

He said, "So, what are you kids up to?"

"Just talking about the wedding dress code", Holly replied.

"Good."

Frank wasn't stupid. While he hadn't seen all of their behavior, the still-present flush in his youngest child's cheeks was enough of a giveaway. It was all he could do, not to laugh. This moment was a great indicator of how their relationship would go. If Jamie fulfilled the potential everyone believed he had, Holly would be able to handle her future position as his right-hand woman just fine. Looking over his shoulder, he watched the rest of his family as they enjoyed themselves. Nikki was texting, as she and her cousins plowed through a plate of chicken strips. Next to one of the pub's support beams, Erin was talking with Linda, Henry, and Traci. They were all smiling, each holding a glass of wine. Tricia was sitting at the opposite end of the bar, balancing a martini glass in one hand, and flirting with the man who'd poured the drink for her. He knew she was trying to bounce back from her recent breakup. He hoped she did that, but was still safe about it. His gaze drifted to a far corner across the room, to where Danny and Colton were talking. He walked over to them and sat down.

Danny handed him a glass of bourbon, saying, "Saved one for you, Dad."

"Thanks."

Things were calm for a few minutes. The men mostly talked about sports-related subjects.

Then, Colton spoke up: "They say the night is darkest, just before the dawn."

"I've heard that", Frank replied, taking a sip of his bourbon.

"Well, I have, too. But I never really understood what it meant, until tonight."

Danny asked him what he meant. Colton gestured at Jamie and Holly, at the rest of the family, and then at himself and his companions.

As he did that, he said, "Look at them. Look at _us_. Think about all the hell we've all been through, all the times we thought our worlds were ending. And yet, here we are, alive and stronger...and a whole lot happier."

Frank smiled and said, "One chapter ends, and another begins."

"Exactly."

Meanwhile, Danny zoned out a little bit, musing over Holly's earlier words. She was right about one thing. This journey should've been his. But she'd taught him so much more, than he could ever teach her. For once, he didn't mind taking a backseat. Clearing his throat, he took another couple swallows of his drink.

He turned to Colton and held up his nearly-empty glass, saying, "You think it's the sauce, causin' us to get all introspective like this?"

"Who knows...and who cares?"

Danny smiled. He and Frank mumbled agreements, and all three men clinked their glasses together in a silent toast. They'd endured a dark moment. Now, it was time for another dawn.

 _ **AN: The next chapter...well, let's just say it'll be romantic. Got any ideas?**_


	25. And With This Feeling, I'll Forget

_**AN: I was nursing a sore shoulder, as I typed this. The chapter's title pretty much says it all. Lovin' times ahead, but not graphic ones.**_

Jamie had taken Holly back to his apartment, after the celebration at the pub. She hadn't really eaten anything back there. Neither had he, beyond a few chicken strips to conteract the glass of scotch he'd drunk. He understood why their stomachs had been so nervous, that they needed to be around the comforts of home. He watched from the kitchen, as she took a spot on the couch and turned on the television.

He said, "Hey, babe, you want me to order something for tonight?"

"If you want."

He didn't like the tone of her voice. It sounded tired, but not in the most basic, general sense. Maybe, this would be a good lead-in to enacting his plans from earlier. He made the order through his smart-phone, before reaching into his fridge and taking out a bottle of sparkling fruit juice. He'd been saving it, knowing Holly wasn't quite ready to bring back in alcohol. He filled two glasses and walked over to the couch, draping an arm around his girl with a contented sigh, as he sat down beside her. She smiled, rolling her eyes at the look on his face and taking a glass from him.

She told him through giggles, "You're such a goob."

"Nobody's called me a goob, since I was a kid. And even then, it was usually just Danny."

"Pot meet kettle much?"

"Totally."

It wasn't too long after this point, that Jamie's order arrived. He'd purposefully chosen things that were best described as "finger-food", so he'd have an excuse to feed and otherwise spoil her.

Watching him put the bag down, she asked, "So, what have we got here?"

"Dumplings with peanut sauce, and fried Chinese doughnuts."

The noise she made, before saying it was a "good choice", sent an electric jolt down his spine.

Holding out her glass, Holly said, "To turning pages."

"To turning pages", he replied, clinking his glass against hers.

He leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the lips. She had no clue what she was in for, and he loved that. She looked slightly confused, when he stopped her from reaching for the dumplings.

In a soft voice, he said, "Don't do that, babe. Let me."

He picked up one of the dumplings and dipped it into the sauce, before bringing it close to her lips in encouragement. She flicked her eyes sideways at him, curious as to what he was up to, but also enticed by the look on his face. The corners of her mouth twitched in a sneaky smile. Slowly, she clamped her teeth around the edge of the dumpling and bit. Her eyes briefly closed at the deliciousness of it, humming in delight as the juice ran down her throat. Because of that, she missed the shiver Jamie made. He started to wonder which of them was really in control of this situation. Swallowing hard, he put his arm around her and pulled her close.

When she re-opened her eyes, he said, "I wanted you to relax. I know how stressful the last few days have been."

Not giving her the chance to respond, he dipped the dumpling again and brought it back to her mouth. She squealed and moved back slightly, when some of the peanut sauce dribbled onto her bottom lip and chin.

"How bad is it?"

He replied, "Not bad at all."

He wiped the drops with the side of his hand. Holly felt her cheeks get warm, as she watched him. It felt good to indulge the sparkier side of their relationship, especially after the ordeal of Taylor's murder attempt and the trial that followed. As he dipped another dumpling into the sauce and bit it, that bit of sauce was spread across his mouth. Unable to resist, she reached around and cupped the left side of his face, turning it in her direction and pressing her lips firmly to his. Her hand slid down to his neck, the tip of her thumb rubbing along his jaw. His own hand instantly moved to her waist, the tips of his three center fingers briefly dipping beneath the edge of her shirt. Their coldness caused her to make a noise, which was a cross between a squeal and a giggle. He laughed against her mouth, but he didn't pull away. She slid her fingers into his hair, leaving them that way as she finally broke the kiss. She could taste the lingering flavor of the sauce from his lips on her own.

Breathless, she spoke only one word: "Spicy."

Jamie liked the look on her face as she said this: a mix of wonder and a certain type of excitement. Wanting to stretch things out a bit further, he nuzzled the tip of his nose against hers, before giving that same spot a barely-there peck.

He told her, "Yeah, it is."

The couple went back-and-forth like this for a while, enjoying the exotic flavor of the dumplings. Their hearts raced, and they both shivered internally with anticipation.

After another sip of the sparkling juice, Jamie gathered what was left of his mind and said, "We've had _spicy_. Now...",

He then took out one of the fried doughnuts and placed it in her hand.

He asked, "How about sweet?"

Batting her eyes, she slowly bit into the doughnut, loving the slight roughness of the sugar crystals as her lips touched them. By now, she could hear the tremble in Jamie's breathing. She took another couple of bites, groaning in contentment when he started messaging her shoulders and upper arms. Holly leaned against his chest, reaching back over her shoulder with a chunk of the doughnut still in her hand.

"What about _you_ , love?"

"Well..."

Instead of just taking a small bite, he took the whole piece. And he didn't even bother to take it from her with his hand. Her stomach clenched, her heart skipping a beat when his teeth grazed her fingertips.

About thirty seconds later, he whispered, "I know of something even sweeter."

"A-And what's that?"

She was putty, from the milisecond his lips touched the curve of her neck. Up, up, until he reached the back of her ear. As he moved back down, he tugged aside the collar of her shirt.

"Y-Your...your injuries."

"I'll be fine. I've healed up enough. Besides, I miss you too much to care right now."

There went the last of her control. She rolled onto her back, and the pair began kissing furiously.

Through heavy breathing, he whispered in her ear, "So, you want me in my dress blues, huh?"

"Shut up."

He did just that, and so did she. Apparently, ignorance wasn't the only thing that was bliss. An indeterminable amount of time later, Holly was sprawled across Jamie's chest as they caught their breath. The fingers of his right hand drummed over her spine, while the fingers of her left one flexed over his scalp. She heard him softly wince, every time he moved.

She told him, "I'll get you some Alieve in a bit."

"Thanks, babe."

She carefully shifted herself, avoiding the injured spots and propping herself up on her forearms. She ran the tip of her right index finger over his bottom lip, the fingernail tugging on it ever-so-slightly. He groaned at the sensation, his eyes meeting hers.

Holly smiled and said, "Not bad for a goob."

He didn't say anything at first, instead cupping the side of her face. She briefly closed her eyes, leaning into his touch. After all the teasing he'd put her through, with the dumplings and doughnuts, he'd more than repaid her for her actions at the pub. Then, he suddenly remembered why they'd been at the pub in the first place, and he sighed at the recall.

"Jamie?"

He met her eyes again, stretching up and giving her a quick kiss.

Finally, he said, "I'm fine. I just...are _you_ going to be fine?"

"What do you mean?"

"I want you to be able to put all this drama behind you. I hated, seeing it drain you like this."

"I know you have. And I'm sorry it's been so hard on you, too. That's the last thing I wanted", and she gave him another kiss before continuing, "Nobody could ever totally forget a period in their lives that was _this_ dark. But maybe, that's okay. I know it's going to make us both stronger in the long run."

He nodded, knowing she was right. Still, he couldn't resist getting in another bit of teasing.

He said, "Not totally forget? Not even for a second?"

She giggled at the smile he flashed her, knowing what he was getting at.

She replied, "Okay. Okay. Maybe, I did forget for a moment."

"Only a moment?"

She made a funny face at him, to which he responded by kissing the tip of her nose. She laid on his chest again, kissing it once and placing her head sideways.

After a couple of seconds, he asked, "Think you got a few more moments?"

"What are you talk-aah!"

She squealed, giggling again as he rolled her over. Maybe, it was okay to get lost in each other for a while, to let their feelings help them forget. They could finally put the Taylor crisis aside. They had a wedding to plan.

 _ **AN: What I love about this show is how honest it is, even when dealing with the most difficult of subjects. There's no better way to honor it, then by following that same path. I won't ever treat anything with "kid gloves". I say this to all my future readers, who might be curious about my vivid writing style. Anyway, what do you think should happen in the next chapter? One tip: it has to be something wedding-related.**_


	26. Standing In A Timeless Dream

_**AN: I'm thankful to author BLBLF, for helping me choose an engagement party as the theme for this chapter. Did everyone stay up to watch the election? I did stay up late, but not for that reason. I had an ocular migraine, which kept me up for a long time. My eyes were burning so badly into the next morning, I had to wear my sunglasses indoors. It certainly didn't help, that I had to get my flu shot today. Ugh! (sigh) Oh, well. Life happens.**_

"Are you sure you'll be able to handle this, love?"

"Of wouldn't I?"

Holly was a bit more skeptical than her fiance. Today was supposed to be the day Jamie would go back to work, after the doctor approved the ending of his medical leave. He was still using a single cane, which meant he'd be on temporarily-modified duty. But at least, he was finally getting outside. For her part, she'd traded her cast for a cushioned brace, which she was able to wear under her jeans. The doctor hadn't actually asked her to do this, but she felt it was better to be safe than sorry. She was only keeping it on for a couple of weeks, anyway. The couple was standing on the staircase outside Jamie's precinct, each having coffee. Holly hummed with delight, taking a sip of her creme` brulee latte. Suddenly, Renzulli came running out of the front door, looking incredibly frantic.

"Thank God, you guys are here!"

"What's up, Ren", asked Holly.

" _I'm_ fine", and he gestured over his shoulder, "-but there's a _huge_ mess inside. We need help."

"Relax, Sarge. It's okay", Jamie said.

They followed him in, a bit surprised when they saw how dark it seemed.

Holly mumbled under her breath, "Is there a reason all the shades are down?"

A warm chuckle met her ears: Renzulli. When snapped his fingers, the shades were instantly pulled back up, flooding the room with light. Several heads suddenly popped up, like prairie dogs from their tunnels. Applause, shouts of joy, and whistles spilled around.

Jamie said, "One hell of a welcome wagon."

From the corner of his vision, he spotted Eddie.

Seeing his facial expression, she giggled and said, "It's your engagement party, _genuis_."

It was then that the couple noticed more specific details about the area. There were colorful balloons and streamers everywhere, and a food-covered table had been placed along a nearby wall. His brother, sister, niece, future sister-in-law, and his brother's partner were also peeking out from a hallway.

Holly said, "You guys", and she sniffed back happy tears, "You really didn't have to do this."

"Don't question it. Just enjoy yourself", Eddie replied, as she hugged her.

Jamie tried to play it cool. But in his eyes, his girl could see how moved he truly was. He knew everyone at the precinct would be happy for his return to duty, yet he never thought they'd plan something like this. One officer, a woman named Leslie, had baked funfetti muffins for the party.

Holly loved them so much, that she asked, "Where'd you get the idea for these?"

"It's one of my favorite desserts to make. I put some honey in the mix for extra sweetness."

"Nice."

"Save some for _me_ , doll."

She looked to her left, smiling when she saw Danny.

She replied, "More like save some _from_ you."

Turning back to Leslie, she gestured at Danny and said, "I call him Bissel for a reason."

"Believe me, I get it."

He shot her a look, taking a muffin from the glass tray on the table.

As they walked away, Holly told him, "I wish you'd show this side more often."

"What side?"

"I mean the more introspective side. The lighthearted, sweet, goofy side."

"I'm not _goofy_."

"Your wife and sons would say otherwise."

He smiled, pausing a moment, before saying, "There's not a lot of room in my line of work for 'goofy'. I mean, sure, you gotta be tender when dealin' with the vics, and even some perps on occasion. But it's not the same."

"It's not _fair_ , either", Holly said, "I wish they could see the same Danny Reagan _we_ do."

"Even if they could, they still might not like what they see."

"Well, that's their problem. It's all just a matter of interpretation."

A little while later, Jamie standing next to his sister. watching Holly interact with everyone. They were amazed at how she'd blossomed over all this time.

"So", Erin asked, "Have you two been thinking ahead at all?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean _after_ the wedding. Once the buzz from the honeymoon wears off, reality's going to set in."

"I know that. So does she."

"I don't mean money or mixing belongings, Jamie. True, that part's important, but you seem to already have a handle on it."

"Yeah, we do. So, what are you talking about? You know _religion's_ not an issue."

"What about kids? Does she want them?"

Taking a sip of his drink, he replied, "She does. We talked about it the day after Taylor's sentencing. We went out for breakfast, and we looked through some magazines for wedding ideas. There was a pregnant girl in there. I noticed how Holly kept staring at that specific picture, so I asked her about it."

"And what did she say?"

"She didn't have to say anything", and he turned to face Erin directly, before finishing, "The smile on her face said it all."

Erin lowered her voice to a whisper: "That's not 'talking'."

Jamie made a chuffing sound, giving her a light, playful shove.

Then, he said, "I asked her what the smile was about, and that's where the talking started from."

"Does she want to have them right away, or does she want to wait?"

"She said it'll happen, whenever it's meant to."

"What about you?"

His gaze drifted to Holly again. He started imagining things like her swelling belly, first words, scraped knees, the first day of preschool, parent-teacher conferences, doctor visits, sports games, sleepless nights, and putting out cookies to leave for Santa. The swirl of emotions must've shown on his face.

Squeezing his shoulder, Erin said, "You're going to make a great dad."

He didn't say anything, but he did flash a grateful smile. Meanwhile, Holly and Nikki had gotten into a conversation.

Nikki said, "I can't believe after all this time, you never showed us that tattoo you got."

"You never asked."

That was the truth. Everyone in their familes knew about the ink on her ankle, but nobody had brought it up. She pulled up the leg of her jeans and revealed the image of a hummingbird, sitting on a branch full of cherry blossoms.

"Wow. That's so cool."

"Thanks. You know, I never thought about getting one, before this."

"What changed?"

She told her, "An old college friend is really big into the idea of spirit animals. She taught me so much about that stuff. After getting off the phone with her a few months ago, I decided to look up some different nature symbols."

"What do the ones you picked represent?"

"The cherry blossom stands for the fragility of life, and the hummingbird represents enjoying that life."

"Live like it's your last."

"Exactly. Too many people today forget about that. It's both sad _and_ scary."

After she lowered the leg of her jeans and stood straight again, Holly then asked, "Have you ever considered getting a tattoo?"

"Uh..."

Nikki was hesitant in her tone. She explained that she was considering getting one for her twenty-first birthday, but no one else knew. She also said that, if she indeed got one, she wanted it to be of some type of flower.

"Just make sure your pick means something to you now, and will _still_ mean something to you several decades from now."

"I know. My dorm-mate said that, when she got her first tattoo, her mother said, 'A butterfly on the back eventually becomes an albatross in the crack."

It was all they could do, not to burst out laughing and draw attention.

Fighting the giggles, Holly told her, "Good. And you know, if you really want to know about that whole language of flowers thing, I'll give you my best friend, Cassie's number. She's got relatives that are florists, who could give you advice."

Nikki said, "Actually, I've already looked up a few things. I've been thinking about a blue lotus."

Thinking for just over a second, Holly said, "If I'm remembering correctly, they mean spirituality and rebirth. That's a very pretty message."

"What is?"

Looking over her shoulder, she smiled when her fiance slid his arm around her waist. Jamie briefly touched the bridge of his nose against her temple, before asking what the women were gossiping about.

Holly told him simply, "Flowers."

She winked at Nikki, who giggled and said, "Speaking of which, have you decided on the type of flowers you want at the ceremony?"

"Not the decorative ones, no. But for my bouquet...I think _orchids_ would be nice."

She flicked her eyes sideways at Jamie, and the corners of his mouth twitched up in acknowledgement. He got the referrence. He kept thinking about what Erin had said, and he had to fight the urge to move his hand to Holly's stomach. If the idea of calling her his wife was exciting, thinking of the phrase "the mother of my child" put him on the proverbial Cloud Nine. He'd never thought about kids with with Sydney. Not with this much enthusiasm, anyway. He could use the at-the-time newness of his job as an excuse. But deep down, he knew that wasn't true. A few minutes later, Tricia walked over with a silver tray in her hands. On that tray were two martini glasses, which had shredded coconut around their rims, and were filled wth an interesting-looking white drink.

"What's this about, sis?"

Tricia replied, "Apparently, it's called a 'Sex on a Snowbank'. It's got one-and-a-half ounces of Malibu rum, three tablespoons of coconut cream, and six crushed cubes of ice."

"Sounds yummy", Holly said, taking a glass from the tray.

Jamie took his, too, before pausing as he realized something.

"Wait a second", he said, " _Apparently_? Didn't you make these?"

"Hell, no. I'm not an expert with this kind of thing. It's supposed to be a", and she made air-quotes, "gift for the lovebirds."

"From who?"

She nodded towards a spot behind her. When Jamie and Holly both looked over there, Sargeant Renzulli met their eyes and smiled. He waved at them, acknowledging that the drinks had been his idea. Using his foot, he then pulled over a heavy-looking metal box and stood on it.

Very softly, Jamie said, "Oh, no, what's he doing?"

It was at this point, that he noticed the camera around his former partner's neck. Renzulli cleared his throat, loudly clapping his hands to get everyone's attention.

Once he had that, he said, "A'right. As my pop told me several times when I first joined the academy, every rock needs a cushion, and every hero needs a home. Kid..I'm glad you found yours."

Jamie smiled, and the couple raised their glasses in a silent toast of gratitude. Several of the party guests held up their sodas.

Next, he said, "Now, we gotta get some of this on-film", and he raised the camera, before asking, "Ready to say cheese?"

Though they both cringed and flushed with embarrassment, the pair still put their arms around each other in an easy pose.

After snapping the image, Renzulli made a "tsk" noise and said, "You can do better than _that_. Come on. Give us a kiss here."

Jamie covered his eyes with his hand, messaging his temples as if he had a bad headache. He was iffy about being the center of attention on a good day. It certainly didn't help that Eddie, as well as Danny's partner, Maria, were both goading him and Holly on.

Speaking of his girl, she whispered, "Call it practice for the ceremony, love."

He chuffed, shaking his head and leaning down again. As their lips connected, a wave of applause spilled out around the room. Danny clapped, too, throwing in a whistle for good measure. They broke the kiss after a couple of seconds, after which Holly linked her arms around his waist. Lights flashed in their faces a few more times, as more people took pictures. If this was just the engagement party, she could only imagine how much of a dream the wedding would feel like. Time would stop. It was going to be amazing.

 _ **AN: Discussing children and religion are two important milestones in every relationship. Thank goodness, Jamie & Holly already have that handled. As for the rewrites of several of my previous chapters, I did it to please a few guest reviewers. These people complained about what I already had, so strongly, in fact, that it was enough to actually hurt my feelings. And now that I've tried to fix things, some of those people are STILL complaining. What can one do? As Thumper said, "If you can't say somethin' nice, don't say nothin' at all."**_


	27. All The Girls Stepping Out

_**AN: Holly has a girly day with friends. I've been getting ideas for some of this story's funny scenes, by watching clips on YouTube of the NKOTB cruises. Oh...my...gosh. That's all I can say. (giggle)**_

"Yes, sir. The kids are practicing every day. They're very excited. Thank you. We're looking forward to the show, as well. Bye."

Holly let go a heavy sigh, as she placed the phone back on the receiver. She leaned back in her chair and crossed her ankles atop her desk, messaging the space between her eyes. The day was only half-done, and she was already exhausted. She knew Jamie was working hard at his precinct With Eddie, so she couldn't contact him right now. She'd already sent him two emojis: a heart and a smiley-face, blowing a kiss. But that was just over an hour-and-a-half ago, and she'd yet to get a response. Erin was busy, too. She and her co-worker, Anthony, were supposed to be meeting with a witness for their new case today. Holly loved Anthony to bits. For the most part, he was the epitome of the phrase "gentle giant".

She giggled, remembering how he'd reacted to news of the engagement: "Jamie's gettin' married? Why am _I_ the last to know?"

Bored out of her mind, she decided to text Danny.

Her message was simple: "Sup, D? Good mood?"

He replied, " _Very_ good mood. What about you, Red?"

"Tired and antsy."

"So, do some of that yoga stuff, or whatever."

She sent him an emoji of a smiley-face, with its tongue sticking out.

Then, she texted, "How's tour going?"

He responded, "We're on a quick break. Got a couple calls to make, before we head out again."

"Hope you got your beloved coffee fix."

Danny didn't send a return message. So, she assumed he had to leave. She switched the radio in her office to play an "easy listening" channel. She found herself questioning that music choice, however, when she started having trouble keeping her eyes open. When she woke up, the small clock on her desk said an hour had gone by.

"Hey, sleepyhead."

She was surprised to see Nikki in her office's doorway.

"Hi, kiddo."

She stood up and rubbed her eyes, before asking, "What are you doing here?"

"Just thought you might like to get some lunch. I figured you could use the energy boost."

"Uh...that actually sounds nice. Thanks."

"No problem."

When they stopped at a red light a few minutes later, Nikki briefly took out her smart-phone. Holly was confused by the look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"It's one of my classmates. She's got some notes I need for an assignment. I didn't get them last week, because I was sick."

"Well, where is she?"

"At the salon, where she works. We've got to make a pit-stop."

Holly didn't get the chance to respond, because there was a sudden, sharp turn as they rounded a corner.

"Geez, Nik. I know it's an emergency, but-"

"Not for _me_ , it's not."

It was then that she noticed the sneaky look on the younger woman's face.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing. Do you mind?"

"Mind what? What's going on?"

"Isn't it obvious", asked a voice from the backseat.

Looking over her shoulder, Holly's eyes widened slightly when she saw her sister on the floor. Tricia pushed herself out from under a blanket, sitting up with a naughty smile on her face.

Leaning over the seat, she said, "You've been kidnapped, sis."

"Kidnap-where the hell are we _going_?"

Nikki asked, "I told you. The salon. It just wasn't for the reason you thought."

Still laughing in the backseat, Tricia adjusted herself into a more comfortable position.

Then, she said, "Linda and Cassie are waiting there."

Holly leaned back in her seat, smiling and shaking her head. She knew she'd been needing something like this for a while, but she was too stubborn to admit it. She was so happy, that she barely registered her feet as they carried her into the salon. The beautician, a woman named Yasmin, asked what type of hairstyle she wanted.

She replied, "Uh...well, I like the beach. Maybe, some effortless beachy curls."

"Sounds good. Is it for your man?"

Linda, who was sitting to Holly's left, said, "We're not worried about the men today."

The red-head giggled and said, "Exactly."

"Alright then", Yasmin said with a giggle.

About fifteen minutes later, the women waited under the dryers for their hair to set. They tried to think of something to talk about.

"So...what was everybody's first kiss like?"

Five pairs of eyes turned in Cassie's direction.

She said playfully, "What? I didn't hear _you_ come up with anything. Besides", and she adjusted herself in her chair before continuing, "we wouldn't be talking about the men in our _current_ lives, anyway. Is that fair enough?"

Linda shrugged, saying, "Guess so."

Everyone else agreed.

Holly cleared her throat and asked, "Okay. Who wants to go first?"

There was no answer. During that short span of time, another group of beauty technicians walked over. They were carrying square-shaped plastic tubs, along with several bottles with writing on them. These were the materials needed for pedicures. As those began, Holly understood why everyone was keeping quiet.

Letting go a big sigh, she then said, " _Fine_. I'll start. My first kiss happened when I was seventeen. It was in the summer, with my best guy friend at the time."

"Yeah. Steve. I remember him", Tricia said, "He had the cutest curly hair."

Cassie chimed in with, "I bet he looked like an angel."

"Nice Taylor Swift reference. Thank you", said Holly.

"You're welcome", she replied with a wink.

"Anyway...my maternal grandmother had recently passed away, and the expenses involved in that were forcing us to move to another house. On top of that, I was starting to take some early college courses. All that stress was really starting to get to me. One night, Steve invited me over to his house. We were watching 'Airplane' and eating mint chip ice-cream. I started talking about the drama at home. I got so emotional, that I started crying."

Linda asked, "What did he say?"

"He held me as I cried, and he started mumbling what sounded like a prayer. As I sat up straight again, the bridge of my nose touched his chin. Our eyes met, and the next thing I knew...we were kissing. It felt like a reflex, very sweet and gentle. He pulled me into a hug after that. As I leaned on his shoulder, I felt him play with my braid."

"Aw", said Cassie, "What happened to you guys in the months after that night?"

Holly replied, "We still hung out, but I started noticing things about our relationship, which I never had before."

"Like what?"

"Even though on paper, we should've been a couple by this point, and though most people we knew said we should've dated, we never did. Steve never told his parents that we'd been alone at his house. He never held my hand in public. He never introduced me to others as his girlfriend. And I was never his first choice, whenever he wanted company to go somewhere, like out to lunch. Most of the time, he only called me when his other friends were unavailable. I realized that if I wasn't going to be his priority, I wanted out."

"Do you two still talk", asked Nikki.

"Sometimes. It's mostly on Facebook. He lives in Florida now. He's planning his own wedding, in fact. It's kind of weird. The issue of priority was why I started dating Taylor two years later. In the beginning, he treated me like a queen", and she sighed again, before asking, "So...who's next?"

Holly looked at her friends and sister, waiting for them to share their stories. Linda's was more typical: a reluctantly-played game of spin-the-bottle when she was thirteen.

Tricia said, "I bet Danny likes to pretend that never happened."

"Of course. He think's he's the be-all-end-all of kisses."

There were giggles all around. Tricia said her first kiss had happened when she was fifteen, at a trip with friends to the public pool. She'd been in a chicken-fight, and she and her partner had fallen backwards into the water. As they popped back to the surface, she and the boy were laughing so hard, that she didn't notice or care as he pulled her into his arms.

She went on to say, "Once everyone saw us like that, they started cheering us on. They were chanting, 'Do it! Do it! Do it!' We didn't disappoint."

Nikki choked mid-laugh on the vitamin water she'd been drinking. This got everyone else's attention.

"Okay, Nik", Holly said, "What about you?"

"What _about_ me?"

"Come on. You know what we're talking about."

They were surprised, when Linda gave some encouragement: "Your mom's not here. Don't worry about it."

"Yeah", Tricia said, "Our lips are totally sealed. No pun intended."

Nikki covered the lower half of her face with her hand, covering both a laugh and the blush now in her cheeks.

Finally, she said, " _Okay_. It was the night of my sweet sixteen. Remember the huge dinner we had at Tavern On The Green, and the sleepover Mom let me go to afterwards?"

"Of course", said Linda.

"Well, like I said, after spending the whole day with the family, we had kind of an afterparty at my friend, Ashley's house. Her brother, David, was there, too. He was only a year older than the rest of us. When he found out I'd made it to", and she made air-quotes, "'Sixteen and never been kissed', he told me, 'Oh, that's not right'. He just leaned in, and it happened. All my other friends were whistling and saying, 'Woooo'. We couldn't stop laughing."

"Sounds like fun."

Cassie revealed that her first kiss had happened when she was nineteen, at a post-concert meet-and-greet.

She said, "The bandmembers were signing autographs. When the tallest guy in the group came over, he asked me how I was doing. One of my older friends, who was a little drunk, interrupted before I said anything. It's actually similar to your story, Nikki. This friend told him I hadn't had my first kiss yet. He got this funny gleam in his eye, and he told me he'd be right back. When the autograph session was over, he took me aside, and he asked if the story was true. I couldn't see it, but I knew my cheeks must've been, like, fire-engine red."

"What happened next", Tricia asked.

Cassie replied, "He saw it was for real by the look on my face. He asked if I was ready for that to change. I smiled and nodded, and he went in for the kill."

Stifling a laugh, Nikki asked, "And how did it go?"

With a wistful sigh, she leaned back in her chair and said, "It was _amazing_. His lips were like _velvet_. I'll never forget it, as long as I live. He got in another quick peck, as he pulled away. He gave me a bear-hug, and we took a picture together, before he left."

"Why did _I_ not know this story", Holly asked.

"I thought I told you once."

"Oh. _Oh_...yeah, I remember now. You should've known better then to try to tell me anything, after I'd just gotten my tooth pulled. I was still half-groggy from the medicine."

Nikki giggled and said, "That reminds me of something I saw once on 'America's Funniest Videos'."

Linda started laughing, too, saying, "I know what you're refering to. That poor little boy..."

Together, they quoted the video: "I feel _funny_."

More laughs. A tray of lemon shortbread cookies was brought around for them to sample from. The technicians in charge of their pedicures then began messaging their feet.

Sighing in relaxation, Linda said, "That feels _so_ good."

"Yeah. It does", Holly added, "It's taking all my effort not to kick."

"Why", asked Nikki.

"Because my feet are usually very ticklish. It takes someone skilled, to get around that."

"You mean skilled like-never mind", Cassie said, when her friend shot her a look.

Thank goodness, she got the message. As the pedicure ended, Holly took the opportunity to check her cellphone. She was only able to glimpse a notification of a text from Jamie, before the signal cut out and the screen went black. Her smile instantly disappeared. Standing up, she thanked the technicians and told everyone she'd be right back, before heading outside. The minute she stepped into the sunlight, her signal returned. Leaning against the wall of the salon, she tapped on the notification.

It read, "Hey, babe. Miss you. Hope you had a great day with the girls."

The sentence was capped with a heart emoji. The corner of her mouth quirked up. That sneaky little devil must've known about the so-called "kidnapping" plan. She moved away from the wall again, quickly typing a return message. As she walked around a broken-down payphone to go back inside, she was shaken from her good mood when somebody suddenly collided with her.

"Oh, God, I'm so sorry-", the other woman said.

"No. No. It's _my_ fault."

This new person had tanned skin and long, dark hair. She had a dancer's build, and the two were roughly the same height. She seemed extremely familiar to the red-head, like she'd seen her before but couldn't place where, how, or why.

A hand was extended, followed by, "I'm Holly."

Accepting the handshake, the brunette replied, "Nice to meet you. I'm Sydney."

 _ **AN: Uh-oh. I wonder how this will affect the next chapter. Also, please keep my mom in your prayers. By the end of this week, she'll be having a tooth pulled. It'd gone bad down to the root, but she's too sensitive to have it removed with local anesthesia. If they tried that, the tooth might break, and the pieces would have to be dug out. So, she has to seek out an oral surgeon.**_


	28. You Can Even Be Blunt

**_AN: Sorry for taking so long with the update. Mom had dental surgery last Friday, & I've been busy helping her recover. In this chapter, Jamie's current fiancé meets his former one. Awkwardness ensues, & Holly gets a taste of the infamous green-eyed monster._**

 _Last chapter: A __hand was extended, followed by, "I'm Holly."_

 _Accepting the handshake, the brunette replied, "Nice to meet you. I'm Sydney."_

Now, she understood why this woman seemed so familiar. Early in their relationship, she and Jamie knew they couldn't let another incident like the bean-spilling about Taylor happen again. She told him about some of the other people she'd dated, and he did the same. She wasn't surprised that he'd been engaged before. He'd always been a romantic. The awkwardness between them was palpable, despite only one of them knowing why it was there. Tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, Sydney smiled when she saw the ring on Holly's finger.

"That's pretty. Congrats."

Glancing down, Holly replied, "Thanks. He, uh...he really went all-out to impress me."

In that moment, she wanted nothing more than to crawl into a hole.

This feeling got even worse, when Sydney then asked, "Does _he_ have a name?"

This was going to be rough. But according to fate, it had to be said.

Swallowing hard, she said, "Yeah...Jamie."

A combined look of surprise and confusion passed over the brunette's face.

"Oh. Um...it's kind of strange. I was once engaged to a guy by that name."

"I know. He told me about you", and she paused, before finishing, "It's Jamie _Reagan_."

It was one thing to imagine your ex moving on. It was quite another to see physical proof of this right in front of you. Sydney didn't know what to think, or how to feel. She really thought she was over this.

Her tone was a bit shaky: "S-Seriously?"

Crossing her arms loosely, Holly said, "Yeah. We've been together a year and almost nine months."

"When did it start?"

She shared everything, from how Danny had rescued her on 9/11, to the reunion at the theater, to the reveal about Taylor and her first kiss with Jamie, all the way to the proposal and attempted murder that followed.

"Why are you telling me this stuff?"

"Because it's the same way between me and him. We made a pact to be totally honest with each other."

The sharpness of Sydney's reply was mildly surprising: "And because you're still around, you're obviously so much better than me."

The red-head's face twisted in slight confusion.

Taking a deep breath, Sydney paused in a silent apology, before saying, "This is just... _tense_."

"I know."

"Would you mind, if I gave you some advice?"

A shrug was followed by, "Okay."

"Remember that partner of his you mentioned? Emily?"

"Eddie."

"Right."

"What about her?"

"All I'm saying is you should look a bit deeper into whatever's going on between them."

Holly suddenly felt a little tenseness of her own. She shifted her weight, tightening the cross of her arms.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you should be careful. Don't you want to know how Jamie's creating his comfort zone, that cushion all cops supposedly need?"

She didn't know what to think. Eddie said her early feelings for Jamie were nothing more than a crush, and that said feelings had gone away long ago. Was she lying, or maybe in denial? Had it really been one-sided? It was the only subject Holly had never really questioned her love about. Maybe, that was a mistake. She resolved to ask him tonight, when they had dinner. Sydney claimed that her cellphone was buzzing, and she said that she had to leave. Polite, but still-awkward goodbyes were exchanged. A confused Holly remained by the door of the salon, briefly noting that she hadn't heard a vibration from the phone. She chose not to linger on it. A minute later, Linda emerged and asked if anything was wrong.

Holly said, "I'm okay. Just ran into an old friend."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Let's finish this up."

She gestured at the salon to make her point. Following the red-head inside, Linda still felt skeptical, but she didn't want to cause further problems by asking more questions. The group finished up their appointment, by getting manicures. Holly chose the French style: a small tip added on, and layers of white and tan crisscrossed over every nail. A clear rhinestone was placed in the middle of each crisscross. She put on the best smile she could, but the shift in her attitude was still clear. She seemed to be partially detached from the action around her. Conversation soon shifted to Nikki's boyfriend. She referred to him by his nickname, Cori, and she said that he was the middle of three brothers.

She also said, "Uncle Jamie offered him a spot as one of his groomsmen."

Holly smiled at the mention of her fiance, but it was a rare occasion where said smile didn't reach her eyes. She said Jamie's offer was a kind one, and that she'd thank him when she got home. Instead of the conversation with hs ex, she chose to focus on what his reaction to her haircut might be as she slid the key into his apartment door's lock. Immediately, the combined smell of tomatoes and melted cheese washed over her. She breathed them in deep, and the resulting sigh was enough to get the attention of the man in the kitchen. Poking his head around a corner, Jamie smiled broadly when he saw her.

"Looking good, babe", he said, walking over and kissing her.

He must've picked up the scent of the chemicals and shampoo in her hair, judging by the soft "damn" that escaped him. She giggled at how the tip of his nose tickled her ear, as he slowly backed away.

"Missed you, too", and she kissed him again, before continuing, "So, what's the story with _this_?"

She gestured at the kitchen. He kept his arm draped around her shoulders, as they walked in there together.

He told her, "It's dinner. I'm heating up some tomato and basil soup, and I've got some cheese sandwiches ready for the indoor grill. I thought you could use some comfort food."

This was so sweet, and not only because he was finally using the gift Frank had given them. She watched him put the soup in the bowls. He then flipped the sandwiches over on the grill, throwing her a quick sideways grin. Her own smile grew for the briefest second. But then, she remembered Sydney's words. Noticing the sudden change in expression, Jamie asked her what was wrong. She shrugged off his question, telling him it was no big deal. Once everything was ready, they brought it into the living room on foldable trays. They sat close together on the couch, Jamie's arm remaining around his girl for most of the time as they ate and watched reality shows. She leaned her head on his shoulder, trying to push her negative thoughts aside. Those efforts were proved in vain, when one of the girls on the t. v. started yelling at her boyfriend. She was throwing various objects at him, while accusing him of infidelity. It started making Holly wonder certain things.

In the past, had Jamie ever dreamed of cuddling like this with Eddie? Did he still think about it now? Did he ever imagine her hair changing color, when he ran his fingers through it? She wanted to be angry at Sydney, for putting these ideas in her head. Maybe, they'd always been there, only needing the right key to be unlocked. Maybe, they came from lingering bits of Taylor's past influence. She thought she'd cleared herself of these insecurities long ago. She shifted in her seat, which Jamie noticed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine."

Right. She was fine. He fought hard not to roll his eyes. How thick did she think he was? He reached over, gently lifting her head so their eyes met. Again, he asked her what was wrong. She sighed, knowing she couldn't lie to him when he looked at her that way.

In a soft tone, she said, "I ran into somebody today outside the salon."

"Someone from Taylor's family?"

She flashed a tiny smile at his flare of concern, a smile which quickly faded.

She continued, "No. Nothing to do with Taylor. It...it was Sydney."

Well, that was an unexpected answer. Her face briefly flashed in his mind. He hadn't heard that name in years.

Clearing his throat, he asked, "Did she seem okay?"

"Yeah. She seemed healthy. She was a bit surprised, when I brought up you and the engagement."

"Oh, you told her?"

"Mm-hm. But then again, I didn't really have to", and she wiggled the fingers of her left hand, before continuing, "It's kind of hard to miss."

The corner of Jamie's mouth twitched.

Then, he asked, "What else did she say?"

"Not much. She just gave me some advice."

"Define 'advice'."

It was the first time in a long time she'd been scared to tell Jamie something. She didn't know what his reaction would be.

Pulling up the shreds of her courage, she told him, "After I mentioned that you had a new partner, she said...she said I should be asking more questions about Eddie than I have been. Was she right?"

"I don't know what that means."

"Yes, you do. Just tell me the truth."

"The whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help me God", Jamie shot back in a mix of confusion and slight annoyance.

"I'm _serious_."

She took a deep breath to steady herself, before asking, "Did you love her? Eddie, I mean."

"Of course, I did. I still do, on certain levels."

Holly's heart pinched, and her throat felt tight.

"Which levels", she asked.

This time, Jamie did roll his eyes, also letting go a sigh of frustration. He stood up and began pacing around, trying to figure out what to say and how to say it. He heard the couch creak, as Holly stood up.

He turned around, hands going to his hips, and said, "Eddie's my _partner_. She's also one of my closest friends. Nothing more."

"You sure about that?"

"Well, I didn't put a ring on _her_ finger."

The sudden sharpness in his tone only fueled what was happening to her inside.

She shot back, "And it's against the rules for partners to hook up."

What the hell was going on? What exactly had Sydney told her? Why was his ex so vindictive, especially given the time that'd passed since their breakup? There was only one reason she'd do something like this.

He asked Holly the obvious: "You do know she only said this to hurt you, right?"

Her shoulders dropped slightly. Deep down, she'd known what was really going on, but those dumb insecurities had briefly proved too strong. She couldn't move. The mood shift was clear in her eyes, which Jamie picked up on. He walked back over to her, pulling her into his arms. Her palms went flat against his chest, her face turning sideways over his heart.

"I'm sorry, love. I don't know what came over me. I just...that moment happened so fast. I know Sydney cast a long shadow in your life. I don't get why I cared so much about what she thought."

Sensing the chance to bring some humor back into the situation, Jamie said, "Sounds like you got jealous."

"Jealous? Why would I-"

" _Relax_ , babe. It's nothing to be ashamed of", and he lowered his voice, whispering in her ear, "In fact, I think it's sexy."

That got the reaction he wanted: the music of her laughter. He kissed the top of her head, curving the fingers of his left hand around the back of her head. He didn't discuss the matter further with Holly, but he still knew what needed to be done. He'd have to track down Sydney and have words with her, and hopefully keep those words polite. He flicked his eyes upward, praying his mother and brother would guide him in this. Roughly four hours later, after her fiance had gone to bed early, Holly decided to text Linda. Maybe, having some third-party advice would help the situation.

She told her, "Small argument with J, if you could even call it that."

She went on to describe everything that happened outside the salon.

The blond had a similar reaction to Jamie: "That reaction is perfectly normal. Meeting the ex is always rough."

"Be blunt with me. When did you go through it?"

She got the asked-for bluntness in the reply text: "A few years ago, Danny's high-school girlfriend was connected to a case he was working on. I was antsy for over a week."

"Seriously?"

"Oh, yeah. We had a good laugh about it around the Sunday dinner table, though. Danny got so red!"

"Wow."

A laughing-face emoji was followed by, "I know. But nowadays, she's barely an afterthought. It'll be fine, honey. Don't worry."

With that, the conversation ended. Walking towards the bedroom, Holly leaned against the doorway and watched Jamie sleep. He looked like such a cute child. She hoped their future kids would look equally as peaceful. Climbing under the covers behind him, she wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled a spot between his shoulder-blades. Linda was right. Sydney's pettiness had no place here. At least, the subjects of both her and Eddie had been discussed and handled. Sleep came quickly, carrying her away from the day's unexpected drama.

 _ **AN: In case I don't update before the holiday, Happy Thanksgiving. The next chapter will involve Holly, getting involved in one of Danny's cases. If you have any advice on how you'd like her to get involved, or what type of case you think it should be, please feel free to let me know in a PM. Thanks.**_


	29. Do We See With Open Minds?

_**AN: I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving. We made ravioli with the turkey, as well as an artichoke heart salad. We also had cranberry-orange muffins, along with the pumpkin pie. Of course, the t. v. was playing in the background the whole time, showing the Macy's Parade, the National Dog Show, a couple of Hallmark movies, & the holiday concert at Disney World.**_

"Housesitter" was a movie. It wasn't an occupation Holly believed herself suited for. Danny and Linda were away on another of their romantic weekends, and the boys were staying with Frank. The red-head was honored by the task she'd been given, but she still felt slightly out of her depth. Her apartment was a decent size, but it was only a third the size of the house. It didn't help that she hadn't been able to spend these two nights with Jamie, or that he'd been kept occupied with a recent string of robberies. Luckily, this would be coming to an end tonight, when the happy couple returned. The chill from outside started creeping its way in again, forcing Holly to turn up the thermostat another couple of degrees. She was so glad to finally be done with paperwork from her job, and to be able to take the nap her body had been craving. Giving a loud, groaning sigh, she collapsed backwards onto the sofa. She exchanged a few texts with her sister, asking how her two graduate school exams had gone. She also sent a message to her father to ask how he was feeling.

Colton said he was fine, and he asked her, "How's the housesitting going?"

She replied, "All clear at Crow's Nest."

He sent back a smiley face at her use of the codename for Danny and Linda's home. "Casa Reagan", of course, referred to Frank and Henry's house. "The Forum" was Erin's place, while "Launchpad" was Nikki's. And he knew that, whenever Holly mentioned "Heart Haven", she was somewhere with Jamie. There were a couple more basic questions, before the conversation finished. As her eyes slowly drifted shut, the last thing she remembered hearing was the faint thump of her cellphone, hitting the carpet. An indeterminable amount of time later, she starting coming back into consciousness when she felt a soft, ghosting touch against her lips. A smile bloomed across her face. She re-opened her eyes, meeting those of her fiance.

She told him, "The curse is broken. You've freed me with true love's kiss."

Playing along, Jamie asked, "Will it be the first of many?"

"I believe so."

Both laughing, he helped her into a sitting position. She asked why he was done with tour so early. He that he'd decided to take a late lunch, and that Eddie was meeting her boyfriend for the same reason. She started telling him about some upcoming events at the theater.

"Do they want you to sing?"

"Yeah, but I don't know which number to do. They didn't give me any guidelines."

He told her, "So, make your own. We both know you can."

"Thanks, love."

He gave her a quick kiss, before throwing his jacket over the couch arm, and venturing into the kitchen for a drink. When he returned, he found something slightly-unexpected. Holly was lying down again, with his jacket rolled up under her head like another pillow. She hadn't put on her sunglasses, so it wasn't one of her migraines. Clearing his throat to get her attention, he asked her what was wrong.

She told him, "Still a little groggy, I guess. Might be PMS, or something."

She suppressed a giggle over the soft groan Jamie made.

He mumbled, "I'd take 'or something' any day."

"You think I wouldn't?"

She patted a spot behind her, though she really didn't need to ask. He crawled onto the couch, careful not to spill his soda. It wasn't their bed, but it would do. After they were nearly murdered, Jamie treasured their moments together all the more. Even something as simple as an embrace like this meant the world to him. He felt safely anchored, sensing her pulse beneath his thumb as he rubbed it over the inside of her wrist. Stretching his neck and resting his chin on her shoulder, his gaze settled on a certain picture on the wall. It was of Danny and Joe, smiling and fist-bumping in the middle of a crowed room. It was a reception, following the ceremony which featured the promotion to detective. Danny had gotten his own promotion two years before the photo was taken, and he couldn't have been prouder. Jamie sniffed back a tear. He missed Joe all the time, but it was especially strong in moments like this. He would've loved to have had him at the altar with them as a groomsman. It seemed like the image was hypnotizing him, so much so that he didn't feel the thin, wet trails on his cheeks. Holly did sense them, though, when she reached up to touch his face.

"Love? Jamie, what-"

He didn't answer. Following the direction he was looking in, she realized what was making him so upset. She let go a heavy sigh, snuggling back against him and pulling his arms tighter around her body. Her thumb rubbed affectionately over his right elbow.

Softly, she told him, "I'm so sorry. I know how much you miss him. Hell, I never even met the guy, and _I_ miss him."

She heard him make a chuffing noise behind her, which caused the corner of her mouth to twitch up.

She continued, "I'm _serious_. That's how strongly and vividly you've kept Joe's memory alive."

Jamie replied, "We all do that, even though Danny isn't as open with it."

"I know what you mean. All I can get out of Mr. Tight Lips is 'He would have loved you', 'He was the smiley one', or 'He was a hippie'."

He chuckled out the words "Mr. Tight Lips", before saying, "Well, he's right on all three counts. Joe was the spritely one in the family. He was constantly smiling. He loved everybody, and he didn't hesitate to show it."

"But he knew when it was time to be tough."

"Exactly. That's what made him such a great cop."

There was a brief pause, before Holly asked, "So...what moment was the hardest, in the first couple of years after he died?"

Jamie needed a minute to think that over. There were a lot of hard moments, in the wake of his brother's passing. It was difficult to choose one that stuck out more than the others.

Finally, he said, "I remember picking up his stuff from his girlfriend's place, then sitting outside in my car and looking through it. Listening to the playlist on his iPod was rough. It made me think of all the times I'd lose at shots-and-quarters, and how Joe's payment always was to make me sing."

At this, Holly burst out laughing. Hearing it made him laugh, too. This was one of the things he loved so much about her. She made him feel comfortable discussing heavy subjects, and she also knew how to pull him back to the light.

She said, "No wonder you don't like to show off your voice in public. Too many embarrassing memories."

"Not necessarily. I sang a lot to Nikki, when she was a baby."

"Did you do that with Jack and Sean, too?"

"Are you kidding? You really think Danny would've allowed that? It was always 'My kids. My voice.' Then, he'd laugh at me and walk away."

"Typical big brother."

"Yeah."

A little while later, a car pulled into the driveway, and another couple got out. As grateful as they were for the time away, Danny and Linda were also glad to be home. The blond walked around the back of their car, smiling and linking hands with her husband. When they leaned in for a kiss, they noticed something was off. Danny rarely parked in the garage anyway, but this situation was different. Something was blocking their path.

Linda said, "That's Jamie's squad car."

"Yes, it is."

As he slipped the key into the front door's lock, he cringed at hearing the soft groans and giggles. But then, he realized they weren't coming from upstairs. Rounding a corner into the living room, he was thankful that they were at least clothed while they made out. Holly was on top of Jamie, with his hands curved at the small of her bent-inward back. His left one would occasionaly slide down to her thigh. Hers were resting on his shoulders.

"Yo!"

That stopped them. The couple immediately pulled apart, matching looks of mortification on both of their faces. The tips of Jamie's ears turned red, but his fiance's cheeks put them to shame. Holly mumbled a soft "Oh, God", burying her face in his chest and trying to hide her embarrassment. He cupped the back of his neck, flashing an awkward smile as he turned to look at his brother directly.

"Uh...welcome home, Danny."

Giving into the urge to smile, the man in question leaned against the doorframe and put a hand on his hip.

He said, "You know, most people get a banner for that."

"What's goin' on", asked a familiar voice.

Linda poked her head over her husband's shoulder, bursting into a giggle-fit as she took in the full scene. Jamie's hand went to his face in the classic "kill me now" gesture.

"Why aren't you moving her, little bro?"

"Can't you just pretend you didn't see anything?"

"Hell no."

Then, Danny said, "I think it's time you start plannin' the honeymoon, kid, before you both go crazy."

At that, Jamie grabbed a small decorative pillow and hurled it at Danny's head.

He ducked out of the way, saying, "I'm not touchin' _that_. It might need to be fumigated", and he glanced sideways at his wife, before continuing, "Forget the rest of our _brand-new_ couch."

"Aw, come on, babe. Let them go. We've seen more than we needed to already."

He waved at a peeking-out Holly, before disappearing into the kitchen. From what little they could see of him, they noticed that he was still twitching with silent laughter.

The red-head turned to Linda and asked, "What are the chances he'll let us forget this?"

"Probably slim to none."

" _Great_."

She and Jamie were finally comfortable, getting off the couch. He kept his arm draped around her as they walked past Linda, each of them smiling and saying their goodbyes, before leaving the house. Jamie dropped his girl off at the theater, before returning to the precinct to re-start his tour. The embarrassment of being caught like that stayed with Holly for the rest of the day. But the more she thought about it, the funnier it became. It certainly was decent gossip for her friends.

Cassie asked, "Exactly how far gone were you guys, when the lord and lady of the manor walked in?"

"We were just kissing. No big deal."

"No big deal wouldn't have made _Danny_ blush", said Tucker.

"He didn't blush. He was more worried about his precious couch."

He told her, "Hey, I've been there. I remember being fifteen, and coming down into our kitchen to make some tea for a sore throat. My oldest brother and his girlfriend at the time were in there. He had her, sitting up on the counter. I couldn't see one of his hands at first. I knocked on the wall to get their attention."

"What happened next?"

"I almost puked, when that hand I couldn't see before slid out from under her cheerleading skirt."

"Ew", said Cassie.

"Yeah. My thoughts exactly", Tucker replied, taking a long pull from his beer.

It was a great uplifting moment, and it left Holly feeling a bit more open-minded. She didn't feel so isolated in the situation anymore, even though the situation was a small one. Jamie was late in picking her up, and she was starting to get a little antsy. She texted him, saying she was going for a walk around the Freedom Tower.

When he asked her why, she told him, "It just seems like the right place for some introspection. I feel like I need that right now."

The sun was barely visible on the horizon, and an early bite of winter was in the air. Leaning over the carved marble that surrounded the reflecting pool, she could see the faint wisp, whenever she'd exhale. She traced the names closest to her with her fingertip, wondering about all the lives that could've been. Her own life had gone in such a radical direction after that day. How different would things have been, if it hadn't been Danny who'd rescued her and Tricia? Or what if the sisters had never gotten seperated from their parents? The seed that became her love of theater would likely never have been planted. She wouldn't have met Nikki, and later Jamie. Sighing, she looked down at her ring, and she shifted it around her finger. She heard a vehicle pull up behind her, but she didn't pay much attention to it. That was, of course, until she felt a large hand settle on her shoulder.

"Oh", and she turned to her left, "Hi, Frank."

"Hey, sweetheart. Doing okay?"

"Yeah. Um...what are you doing here?"

"Jamie said you might need a ride home. He's finishing some last-minute paperwork, and he knew I'd be heading home by now. He asked me to pick you up."

She smiled and said, "At this hour? The perks of being commissioner."

"There _are_ a few of them."

He stood beside her quietly, his hands resting on the marble, and his eyes staring hard into the water.

After a few minutes, he said only, "Rick Rescorla."

"Hmm?"

"Rick Rescorla. He was a friend of mine for many years."

Frank led Holly around the side of the pool, draping an arm around her shoulders. He explained that Rick had been born in England, but that the man had become an American citizen shortly before the Vietnam War broke out.

"Wait a second", she said, "I _know_ this story. They talked about him on the History Channel. He was", and she paused with the realization, "'The Man Who Predicted 9/11'."

"That, he was. Nobody believed him. They didn't want to imagine an attack like '93 could happen again, and then be a thousand times worse to boot."

"Well, that's understandable, but ignorance isn't always bliss. Half the time, it ends up hurting you."

He sighed and said, "Very true."

Holly wondered why he'd paused mid-step. But when she peeked around him, she understood. He'd stopped in front of the exact spot, where Rick Rescorla's name had been carved. He placed his hand flat beside it, as if reaching out to the beyond in search of his friend. She sensed it wasn't the first time he'd felt that way. She'd long ago been told the story of his other friend, and fellow first-responder, John McKenna. He'd spoken at the man's funeral. She briefly placed her hand over his, comfortingly rubbing her thumb over his knuckles. He flashed a sidways smile at her, as she pulled away.

Leaning on the marble with her forearms, Holly then said, "It's amazing, not only the fact that one incident can affect so many peoples' lives, but also the ways in which those lives are changed. I was thinking about this, just before you showed up."

"I know what you mean. If I hadn't brought a lost twenty-dollar bill to the counter at McDonald's, I would never have met Mary, and I wouldn't have my children and grandchildren. And if you and Tricia had obeyed your parents on 9/11, you wouldn't be part of _this_ family right now."

Meeting his eyes, she asked, "When did you become psychic?"

He smiled, a soft chuckle escaping him as they walked to the van together.

When it began pulling down the road, Holly said, "The last few hours have really opened my mind."

"In what way?"

"Lots of things. I think not taking every innuendo so personally will always be a process, especially in regards to Danny. But I've also learned to appreciate the ripple-effect, too."

"I don't think I've stopped learning, either, sweetheart. That's what makes life exciting."

The corner of her mouth twitched up, as she mused over the idea. Frank handed her a cup of coffee, which he'd picked up on the way to get her.

Taking a sip from his own cup, he asked, "Speaking of exciting, don't you have a special appointment next week?"

Giggling, Holly's cheeks briefly flushed again, and she tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

She said, "Yeah. I'm picking out my wedding dress. And no, I'm not bringing Nikki, Linda, or Erin with me. I'm sure you can understand the risk of information leaks."

He huffed, letting go a slight chuckle.

Holly continued, "Besides, they've got the whole bridesmaids thing to look forward to."

"Indeed, they do."

It seemed a lot of people had a lot of things to look forward to. And now, she felt a little better about letting those things happen.

 _ **AN: I know I promised to show Holly, getting involved in one of Danny's cases, but the plotline here got away from me. I'm still trying to figure out how that involvement will happen, & I'd love any suggestion you could give for that. The next chapter will be much more light-hearted, as Holly goes looking for the most important item of clothing she'll ever wear.**_


	30. Go Pick Out A White Dress

_**AN: Tennessee, where I live, has taken a terrible beating over the last few days. I'm sure you've all heard about the fires in the Great Smoky Mountains by now, but that's not the only thing I'm talking about. An EF2 tornado came through my hometown 2 days ago. It destroyed a few houses & a grocery store, damaged several other structures, & toppled over countless trees. Thank goodness, my area of the town was left untouched. My nerves are still pretty much shot, from the night it hit. I even woke up with a migraine this morning. Please, keep TN in your prayers.**_

Holly was shaking, as she parked in front of the bridal boutique. She'd been a bridesmaid twice before, but that always felt like a game. This was reality. Her heart lept into her throat when she spotted her mother, sister, and best friend's cars.

Naturally, Traci was the most choked-up: "Oh, honey..."

"I know."

Though she knew she wanted to have long sleeves on her gown, Holly also knew that everyone would want to see more options. The first dress had an empire waist and spaghetti straps. There were several large ruffles on the front of the skirt. The consultant asked her what she thought.

She told her, "It's cute, but...I don't know. It doesn't really fit my body type."

"Want to go show your family anyway?"

"Sure. Why not?"

There was a light tremor in her hands, and she kept fidgeting with the skirt as she walked out to the platform.

"So", she said while turning around, "What do you think?"

Cassie tilted her head, studying every aspect of the dress.

"Hmm...it's very beachy."

"Beachy", Holly asked.

"Yeah, beachy. Would you consider wearing a shorter dress?"

"Why? We're not getting married at that moony island, like _you're_ planning to one day.

"It's Half-Moon Cay", and Cassie finished with a shrug, "And it's your loss."

"The church we've picked is far from a loss. Besides", and she turned sideways, "I think this bunching of fabric makes me look pregnant."

"Don't dash my hopes for the future", said Traci.

Tricia muttered through giggles, "Geez, Mom."

Holly smiled and said, "Patience is a virtue, Mom. Jamie and I want kids, but not right away."

With that, she walked with the consultant back to the fitting room. Three dresses were brought in. The first one was covered in pinhead-sized silver sequins. It looked like something straight out of a snowy wonderland, which was perfect since the couple had already decided on a winter wedding. The sweetheart neckline held up her chest perfectly. There was nothing really wrong with it, except that it didn't have the sleeves she wanted. When she got back out to the platform, the consultant suggested that they "could add a bolero to this." She slipped a lace jacket up Holly's arms. It was pretty, but it didn't quite match the dress. It went slightly better with the second one. This one was simple, strapless, and with a thin bow tied at the center of the waist.

Tricia said, "I like that. It's very fifties glamour."

Holly giggled and replied, "I think that's more _your_ style, sis."

Yet a third strapless dress came next. She left the bolero off this time, just to see what it looked like. This dress had two strips of champagne-colored piping. One strip went around her hips, while the other went around her calves. Both strips sported a matching flower. The satin was cool and smooth against her skin, but something felt off. She turned around to face her family, and she asked their opinions.

Traci said, "It's gorgeous, honey. But I think it's too beachy, like the first one."

"She's right", said Tricia, "The dress is beautiful, but it doesn't fit the magnitude of who's going to be at the ceremony."

Holly nodded that she understood. The fourth gown she tried on was her best friend's pick. It had straps, ones that were much thicker than those of the first dress, and which created a deep 'v'. Those straps were covered in iridescent crystals. What the hell was Cassie thinking? The red-head's face showed a mix of surprise and anger, when she walked out the platform.

She asked, "What part of 'church' did you not get? I can't go in there, looking like Jessica Rabbit."

"Why not?"

The narrowed eyes were all she could take. Cassie immediately burst out laughing, saying that particular choice was a joke. She'd hoped to lift some of the seriousness from the day. It worked, and Holly's giggles were coupled with an immense sigh of relief. The tenseness came back a bit later, though, after she'd returned to the fitting room. Her consultant was gone for longer than she'd been before, which really began to worry Holly. The appointment was almost over. What if they couldn't find any more decent options? She had patience, but she hated the idea of having her hopes crushed multiple times in other appointments. What seemed an eternity later, the consultant returned with a hopeful smile on her face.

She said, "I think I found your dream dress."

"You sure?"

"Oh, yeah."

'Dream' was an understatement. Holly's mouth fell open, when she turned around to face the small mirror. She was breathless, but definitely in a good way. The dress was pure Victorian elegance. It looked like something royalty would wear. The lace sleeves fell ever-so-slightly off her shoulders, and they reached all the way down to her wrists. There was still a 'v' in the neckline, but it wasn't nearly as pronounced. A very thin ribbon cinched in her waist. The skirt was ballgown-style, but not so fluffy that she wouldn't be able to walk. She couldn't wait to show her family, especially her mother.

Traci gasped when she saw her daughter, saying only, "Baby girl..."

Tricia and Cassie echoed her sentiments, simultaneously saying, "Damn."

Holly giggled, covering the lower half of her face to his the shy blush in her cheeks.

Behind her, the consultant said, "It's by a designer named Ziad Nakad."

Making another joke, Cassie quipped, "You know if we told Danny that, he'd pronounce it", and she made air-quotes, "naked."

Everyone giggled, knowing she was right.

Looking over her shoulder at the mirror, Holly said, "He'd probably make his boys laugh about it, too, and Linda would give a good smack to his head."

"What about Jamie", Tricia asked.

"Jamie...Jamie would probably smile, but he'd have the grace to try to hide it."

"He definitely wouldn't be able to hide his smile, if he saw you in _that_."

Holly felt like she was on a cloud, as the consultant clipped a veil into her hair. It was cathedral-length, perfect for the location. She was given a stand-in bouquet to hold and pose with. She could see the smiles and happy tears of her family, reflected from behind her in the mirror.

In a choked-out voice, Cassie said, "Kate Middleton's got nothing on _you_ , girl."

"Yeah, right."

"She _is_ right, honey", Traci said as she stood up and walked over.

Placing her hands on her daughter's shoulders, she continued, "You're going to make a beautiful bride...and a beautiful Mrs. Reagan."

Dabbing the corners of her eyes, Holly pulled her mother into a hug. From the corner of her vision, she saw the blooming smile on her consultant's face.

Taking a couple of steps forward, the woman asked, "I take it that means this is the dress you want."

" _Definitely_. I'm a 'when you know, you know' type of girl."

Everyone was in a great mood as they left the boutique.

Wanting to give her fiance an update, Holly sent Jamie a simple, one-sentence text: "Mission accomplished, love."

 ** _AN: In case anyone was curious, Half-Moon Cay was once a port-of-call on the NKTOB cruise. I felt it deserved a shout-out here._**


	31. Bout To Give A Little Show

_**AN: Sorry for taking so long with this update. A lot of financial & health-based drama at home, the second one coming from my mom. I do my best to help her, but it gets really, really hard. I appreciate all your prayers. **_

"This is awesome!"

"That's what _she_ said."

Giggling, Holly threw a crumpled-up burger wrapper at Tucker's head. She'd been looking at one of her costumes for the upcoming concert. It was 80s-themed: stonewashed jeans and vest with zebra-print piping, black motorcycle boots, and a red short-sleeved turtleneck. There'd be a silver sparkly belt around her waist, and her wrists and hands would be weighed down by jewelry. The song for that moment would be Jesse McCartney's "Beautiful Soul". It was the feeling they tried to match, instead of just the decade. Another costume would involve a flowy, summery dress for the BBMak song "Back Here". She'd later have on a black blouse, with matching leggings and ballet flats, doing an interpretive dance with a friend as "Take My Breath Away" was played over the loudspeakers. Hopefully, Jamie wouldn't get jealous. Thinking of him made her smile. She had a surprise for him, related to her final stage appearance before the curtain-call. It'd be a reference to the very start of their relationship. She couldn't help posing in front of the full-length mirror in her first outfit, turning from side to side and tugging her vest into place. Her hair was pulled back with several clips, and then put into wild curls. A dusting of gold eye-shadow and brown liner made her blue irises pop. Tucker whistled, as he walked up behind her.

"Sssmokin'!"

Through giggles, Holly replied, "Shut up."

" _What_? You're the total 80s queen. Jamie's going to be swimming through his own drool."

"Let's hope so."

"What do you mean?"

Hearing part of their conversation as she walked by, Cassie said, "Golden Boy's assisting his big brother on a case. He might be a bit late, getting here."

Holly took a deep breath, getting a couple quick sips at the water fountain, before going into the wings. While she waited for that first cue, she mentally ran back through every wedding detail that'd been set in stone. She and Jamie decided that, in terms of color, the groomsmen tuxes would coordinate with his dress blues. There'd be a surf-n-turf menu for the reception. They'd picked a honeymoon location, too, but they were keeping it secret from everyone until right before they left. She peeked out slightly from behind the curtain, sighing when she didn't see her fiance in the crowd. Oh, well. Sometimes, the first couple numbers of a concert were like the first ten minutes of a movie, meaning nothing heavy usually happened. Multi-colored lights and oddly-shaped props were scattered across the stage. Holly took it all in, as she walked out into the main spotlight. Nodding in the direction of the soundbooth, her already-present smile grew when "Beautiful Soul" was cued up. Taking a deep breath to center herself, she went into the choreography and started singing:

 _ **"I don't want another pretty face.**_

 _ **I don't want just anyone to hold.**_

 _ **I don't want my love to go to waste.**_

 _ **I want you and your beautiful soul.**_

 _ **I know that you are something special.**_

 _ **To you, I'd be always faithful.**_

 _ **I want to be what you always needed.**_

 _ **Then, I hope you'll see the heart in me.**_

 _ **I don't want another pretty face.**_

 _ **I don't want just anyone to hold.**_

 _ **I don't want my love to go to waste.**_

 _ **I want you and your beautiful soul.**_

 _ **You're the one I wanna chase.**_

 _ **You're the one I wanna hold.**_

 _ **I want you and your beautiful soul.**_

 _ **Your beautiful soul, yeah.**_

 _ **You might need time to think it over.**_

 _ **But I'm just fine, moving forward.**_

 _ **I'll ease your mind, if you give me the chance.**_

 _ **I will never make you cry.**_

 _ **Come on. Let's try."**_

As Holly went into another round of the chorus, and then the bridge, she started scanning the crowd again. Tons of smiling faces. That was a good thing, except that not one of said faces belonged to her fiance. She understood that he couldn't be with her all the time, especially in the case of performances like this one. But still...nothing more than a couple of texts from him, and a half-handful more from his family. Traci was at home with a weak-feeling Colton. At least, Tricia was here. She nodded in her direction, when her sister gave a slight wave. Focusing on that helped her get through the rest of the song, and she skipped backstage after finishing the last "your beautiful soul". Her next stage appearance was a little while off. So, she took the chance to practice with her duet partner, a boy named Drew. During "Back Here", a free-standing wall would split the stage in half and give the appearance of two bedrooms. Their characters in the song would be singing the lyrics to each other over the phone, apologizing for their roles in a recent argument. The wall would disappear near the end.

Finally, the moment for that next performance arrived. Holly took her place onstage, pretending to wipe her eyes as the spotlight moved over her. There was some back-and-forth between her and Drew, before it came time for the actual song. His part was first:

 _ **"Baby, set me free from this misery.**_

 _ **I can't take it no more.**_

 _ **Since you ran away, nothing's been the same.**_

 _ **Don't know what I'm living for.**_

 _ **Here I am, so alone, and there's nothing in this world I can do.**_

 _ **Until you're back here, baby.**_

 _ **Miss you. Want you. Need you so.**_

 _ **Until you're back here, baby. Yeah.**_

 _ **There's a feeling inside I want you to know.**_

 _ **You are the one, and I can't let you go."**_

This next chunk would be all Holly, with one slight alteration to the lyrics. It was her character's way of saying the argument was actually her fault, and she was highlighting why she believed that:

 _ **"So, I told you lies, even made you cry.**_

 _ **Baby, I was so wrong.**_

 _ **Sweets, I promise you. Now, my love is true.**_

 _ **This is where my heart belongs.**_

 _ **'Cos here I am, so alone, and there's nothing in this world I can do.**_

 _ **Until you're back here, baby.**_

 _ **Miss you. Want you. Need you so.**_

 _ **Until you're back here, baby. Yeah.**_

 _ **There's a feeling inside I want you to know.**_

 _ **You are the one, and I can't let you go."**_

Slowly, the mist began coming in from both sides of the stage. The pair left their beds and began walking forward, thinking out loud. Together, they sang the bridge part of the song:

 _ **"And I wonder...**_

 _ **Are you thinking of me, 'cos I'm thinking of you.**_

 _ **And I wonder...**_

 _ **Are you ever coming back in my life?"**_

Drew sang, " _ **'Cos here I am, so alone**_."

Then, Holly continued, " _ **And there's nothing in this world I can do**_."

Carefully, they walked backwards to each other. Once their backs and palms were touching, they finished the song:

 _ **"Until you're back here, baby.**_

 _ **Miss you. Want you. Need you so.**_

 _ **Until you're back here, baby.**_

 _ **There's a feeling inside I want you to know.**_

 _ **You are the one, and I can't let you go."**_

The interpretive dance went well, but the brief nap Holly was able to take did nothing to calm her down. Since part of the movie the song came from was set in medieval times, she'd chosen a gown to match that: pale pink, with light blue gossamer material layered over that. A gold back-laced corset cinched in her waist. Swallowing hard, she took a deep breath as she clipped her sea-glass pendant around her neck. Seeing its reflection in the mirror made her think of her love, and how there was still no sign of him in the crowd. Her shoulders dropped ever-so-slightly. At least, the show was being taped. She'd watch the playback with him later. Not glancing at the audience, she walked onto the small, fake hill as the opening notes played. The lights came up again, and the disguised wind machine turned on. Holly closed her eyes, centering herself and slipping into character. She sighed out the words "Oh, my darling", before opening her eyes and starting the words:

 _ **"There's no time for us.**_

 _ **There's no place for us.**_

 _ **What is this thing that builds our dreams,**_

 _ **Yet slips away from us?**_

 _ **Who wants to live forever?**_

 _ **Who wants to live forever...?"**_

She turned her head, focusing on a corner of the room. She hugged herself, as if getting lost in a memory. Taking another deep breath, she continued on:

 _ **"There's no chance for us.**_

 _ **It's all decided for us.**_

 _ **This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us.**_

 _ **Who wants to live forever?**_

 _ **Who dares to love forever...when love must die?"**_

She walked down the hill, her still-crossed arms shifting down to rest across her stomach. Slowly, she brought her left hand up to her cheek, reflecting the image the song provided. She did the same thing with the actual lyrics:

 _ **"But touch my tears with your lips,**_

 _ **Touch my world with your fingertips..."**_

Mist began pouring over the stage. Dancers, who were dressed in plain silver outfits to blend in with that mist, twirled around her like blowing snow. One of them lifted Holly by the waist, twirling her around once before setting her back down. She giggled while this was happening, and she re-started the song when her feet touched the ground again:

 _ **"And we can have forever.**_

 _ **And we can love forever.**_

 _ **Forever is our today."**_

Smiling, she again faced the audience, not focusing on any specific face. Her hands turned palm-up, curling into fists as if her whole body was clenching with joy. It was while riding this happy high, that Holly went into the last part of the song:

 _ **"Who wants to live forever?**_

 _ **Who wants to live forever?**_

 _ **Forever is our today."**_

And she shrugged, before finishing, " _ **Who waits forever anyway?"**_

Applause errupted. Since that was the very last number of the show, Holly was able to remain onstage when the rest of the cast walked out for the curtain-call. She and her friends were laughing so hard, that they didn't pay much attention to their surroundings as they walked down some stairs to shake hands and take pictures with people in the audience. It wasn't until she heard a loud "Whoo!", that she snapped back to Earth. Stretching her neck slightly to the left, an excited smile split her face in two. Danny was standing beside an outer row of the audience, one hand resting on the back of a chair and the other on his hip. He was smiling broadly, and he wasn't alone. Her heart pounding, she carefully slipped out of her shoes and power-walked through the crowd. She sighed with contentment as she threw her arms around Jamie, kissing the curve of his neck. He returned both the embrace and the kiss.

"I'm happy you're here, love", she told him, "-but it wasn't an ultimatum."

"You really think I'd miss your final bow?"

"Him _or_ me?"

Giggling, Holly shook her head as Danny brought her into a hug.

She gave a quick squeeze and asked, "When did you guys get here?"

"A few minutes ago", the detective replied as they pulled apart.

Suddenly, a voice from behind them chimed in: "Cutting it kind of close, don't you think?"

Glancing over Jamie and Danny's shoulders, Holly spotted her sister. Tricia had a sneaky smile on her face, and a glimmer in her eyes that was all-too-familiar.

"Wait", she said, realization dawning, "You knew they'd definitely be here?"

"Of course, I did. I knew they couldn't be here for the whole thing, but I didn't want the pressure of impressing them to weigh on you."

Tricia was right, though Holly would never admit it. No matter how many times she performed, and regardless of who was in the audience, she always got that little twisty feeling in her stomach. When she turned to meet Jamie's gaze again, she saw the light of recognition. He understood that her choice of final song came from their first real alone time: the coffee and conversation in the park, before finding Regina. She didn't know it, but that dark incident was precisely when his feelings toward her shot beyond mere physical attraction. He'd seen her vulnerability, her kindness, and her sensitivity, and he couldn't get enough. It was the exact moment he'd fallen in love with her. They left the building a short while later, after Holly had changed back into regular street clothes. The couple sat in the backseat, arms draped around each other. Danny glanced over his shoulder and said he'd gladly drive the red-head home, before he and Jamie went back to finish up.

She surprised him by saying, "No. It's okay. I've never actually seen you guys in full action before. This might be cool."

"Just paperwork, doll. Nothing _cool_ about it."

"Come on."

She then turned to Jamie, asking, "Pretty please?"

She puffed out her bottom lip, smiling when the action made him laugh.

Shaking his head, he called up to the front seat, "I can't refuse that."

The atmosphere at the precinct wasn't nearly as light-hearted, which one could tell from the minute they stepped inside. Maria smiled, when she saw them.

"Hey, Holly. How'd the concert go?"

"Awesome. We had a great time."

The two high-fived. Then, she saw the look on Danny's face. Something was wrong. His eyes were focused across the room, on one specific person. The red-head asked him what was going on.

Briefly glancing sideways, he told her, "I collared both of that woman's sons. They run in a gang together."

When she spotted them, the expression on her face wasn't very friendly. Obviously, the collaring hadn't gone smoothly, though such incidents rarely did. Something about her eyes, beyond her anger, struck a place deep in Holly's heart. As she was led away to another room, she somehow knew she'd see that woman again. She had to do something to help her, and her sons.

 _ **AN: If I'm unable to post another chapter before the holiday, I'll say it now: Merry Christmas, everyone.**_


	32. I'll Reach Out My Hand To You

_**AN: I hope everyone is having an incredible 2017 so far. Most of this chapter consists of a bonding moment between Holly & Danny. I know I haven't been paying as much attention to that lately as I should've been, & I'm sorry for that. Hopefully, it's turned out right.**_

"Oh my go-o-osh", Nikki said, shaking with barely held-in laughter.

Holly was smiling, as she replied in a sarcastic tone, "Yeah. Yeah. Laugh it up."

"No. I _like_ the outift. It's just...y-you look like the girl from 'Saved By The Bell'."

It was post-Sunday dinner at Casa Reagan, and the family had gathered in the living room to watch the playback of Holly's concert. The red-head was on the setee, nestled comfortably with her back against her love's chest. Jamie's arms were around her, his hands resting over hers across her lap.

Taking a bite of a cookie, Danny gave his two cents: "I remember Jessie Spano. She was capital _H-O-T_."

Henry chimed in with, "You had that hairstyle, too, back in the day."

Light laughter spilled around the room.

Danny rolled his eyes, saying, "For the last freakin' time, my hair was _never_ that curly."

Erin shot back, "Your high-school yearbook says otherwise."

Stifling giggles with her hand, Holly mumbled, "I can't wait to see that."

"Too bad you'll be disappointed", the detective said with a groan.

A couple of days later, Holly and Danny were driving to his precinct. She was on her lunch-break from the theater, and he'd extended an offer to spend that time with him and Maria. They picked up some McDonald's along the way. He knew he'd been neglecting her lately, and he hated feeling like he'd broken the secret pact he and Frank had made to befriend and protect her. Not that she needed much protection, anyway. He didn't want to brag, but it was likely because of her relationship with his family that Holly had been able to grow in the ways she had. And she didn't say so, but he could tell by the way she treated them that she felt the same. Not long after they started to eat, Maria questioned her about the wedding plans.

Leaning back in her chair, she replied, "One of my aunts keeps shoving her VHS copy of 'White Christmas' at me. She thinks it'll give me some new ideas."

Smiles were exchanged, as the brunette took a sip of coffee.

Deciding on a change of topic, Holly asked, "Hey, did Danny ever tell you he had a mullet, when he was a teenager?"

Choking on her drink, Maria replied, "No, he did _not_."

"Because there's nothin' to tell. It _wasn't_ a _mullet_."

He shot Holly a look, the corner of his mouth twitching up in a sneaky smile.

He then gestured at the red-head and asked, "You do know by this point, I've got enough dirt on you to last a lifetime, right?"

"Bring it on, buddy."

Stiffling another giggle, Maria gave a playful smack to her partner's arm and said, "Oh, come on, Reagan. Lighten up. We've all gone through a 'It seemed like a good idea at the time' phase. Lord knows _I_ did."

"'Lord knows'? What does _that_ mean?"

"Yeah. What _does_ it mean", Danny asked as he leaned forward with playful curiosity.

Narrowing her eyes at him, she shook her head and replied, "Shut up."

Taking a sip from her own drink, Holly said, "He can't. That gene missed him by a mile."

"Very funny."

The smile quickly vanished from his face, however, when he stretched his neck up and spotted a familiar face. It was the same woman from two days prior, the one they'd seen here after Holly's concert. She and Maria both turned around, looking in the same direction as him. The woman saw them, too, and she immediately walked over.

Forcing a smile, Danny stood up and said, "Monica...can't say it's a _total_ pleasure."

"Same here. But for once, I actually _wanted_ to see you."

"And why's that?"

Sighing, Monica replied simply, "My boy needs your help."

"If you want the charges dropped, you're talking to the wrong Reagan", said Holly.

"Was I speaking to _you_ ", and she turned back to Danny before continuing, "Look, stifle your lady friend, alright? I'd like to have this conversation in private."

"Sorry, gorgeous. You lost that chance with the flash of attitude. Whatever you gotta say, you can say it in front of my partner and my brother's wife-to-be _._ "

Monica's shoulders dropped slightly, and her eyes briefly flicked back towards Holly. The apology was clear in them, though the actual words went unspoken.

She said, "He's actually my nephew. He's thirteen. My sister and her man overdosed. So, I took him in."

Danny asked, "There were no other options?"

"Believe me, I was surprised, too. But now, I got him, and..."

"And what?"

After a pause and a sigh, Monica said, "I just don't want him to end up like his cousins, alright? I made enough mistakes with _them_."

"Glad you acknowledge that, but what's it got to do with me? We both know you hate my guts."

"Because she knows you care..."

Both pairs of eyes turned in Holly's direction. Maria watched in confusion as the red-head stood up, taking a couple of steps toward Monica.

"Doll, don't-"

Cutting him off with a glance, she went on to say, "-or else she wouldn't be here."

"You psychic, or something?"

Ignoring the sudden sharpness of her tone, Holly replied, "No. I'm just very intuitive."

Things fell silent, as the women stared at each other. One tried to restrain her frustration and be slightly-intimidating. The other, however, seemed patient and sympathetic. Holly was the one to break the tense awkwardness.

Taking a deep breath, she said, "I see this kind of situation a lot. I started my theater group, to be able to do something about it. I want to help."

"Your theater group?"

"Yeah. I know it doesn't seem like the most conventional thing, but believe me when I say it works. It hasn't failed me yet."

"How's prancing around in sparkly costumes and cracking his voice supposed to keep him off the streets?"

Holly giggled. She knew she was getting through to Monica, though the woman wasn't quite ready to admit it yet.

She said, "Firstly, being onstage teaches focus. Learning your lines can help you in other areas, like studying for a test. Above all else, though, it teaches _confidence_. Cliche, but if you believe in yourself...well, you know the rest."

Danny and Maria were intrigued, as they watched the scene play out. Holly had repeated these same principles to them many times before, but they'd never heard her recite them like this. Instead of a cue card-like tone, she sounded more like a concerned mother. They could only imagine how it would be, when she and Jamie actually had kids.

She took a card from her purse and handed it to Monica, saying, "Bring your nephew here after school one day. You won't regret it."

"How do I know it's going to work?"

Shrugging, Holly replied, "You'll just have to go on a little faith. He doesn't have to choose theater as a lifetime career. But I promise you, he's going to enjoy this."

Monica still looked skeptical, but she did take the card. She put it into her coat pocket, giving a clipped nod and a soft "Thanks", before turning around and walking out of the precinct. When she, herself, turned around, Holly noticed the matching smiles on the detectives' faces.

"What?"

Maria didn't say a word, giggling slightly as she walked away.

"Seriously, what?"

The corners of Danny's mouth twitched, and she felt a smile begin to bloom on her own face.

Shaking her head, she asked him, "How many girls, before Linda, have been charmed by that grin of yours?"

"No one that matters now."

"Good answer."

He chuckled softly, before saying, "You know, I had my first kiss when I was ten."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Real swagger has no age limit. What can I say?"

By this point, it was time to bring Holly back to the theater. Right before they crossed the threshold to go outside, Danny suddenly paused mid-step.

"What is it?"

Turning to face her directly, he gave a tiny sigh and said, "I admire what you did back there, doll. Monica's never been the easiest person to get along with, and she probably never will be."

"I'm sure a few people out there would say the same thing about _you_."

"Yeah. Maybe."

He then told her, "Look, that smile I made back there was really one of pride."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm happy with what you've done with your life. I know I should say it more than I do, and I'm sorry for that."

Holly said, "But I only have this life because of you."

Danny replied, "See, that's where you're wrong. I may've gotten you out of that debris field, but what's happened in the years since then was all _you_."

He put his hands on her shoulders, and he pulled her into a hug. She smiled, as she returned the embrace. He wasn't the only one, who regretted not praising someone as often as they should. Holly was beyond grateful for Danny's presence in her life. Erin and Jamie were so lucky to have a brother like him. So was she.

 _ **AN: If you have ideas for any further interactions between Holly, Monica, & Monica's nephew (still trying to think of a name), feel free to let me know. I'm also looking for inspiration for other relationships, maybe between Jamie & Holly's family. **_


	33. Angry Too, A Lot Like You

_**AN: Sorry for taking so long. Crazy life.**_

Several creatures were stirring. Thankfully, not one of them was a mouse. Holly was on a ladder, tacking a strand of garland above a doorway. Hard to believe another Christmas was coming within a few days. By this time next year, she'd be married.

"I'm getting way too far ahead of myself", she thought with a giggle.

Danny was due to arrive soon with Monica's nephew, Lucas. The boy was less than enthused about the arrangement, which was to be expected. She hoped seeing all the colorful, sparkly decorations would be a decent ice-breaker. She wasn't able to dwell on her musings for long.

"We're here, Red!"

Rolling her eyes, she said as she climbed down the ladder, "Yeah! Yeah! Hold your horses, detective!"

When she turned around and saw Danny, his smile was a bit less energetic-looking than her own. The reason for that stood directly beside him: a black-haired boy in his early teens, with almond-shaped brown eyes and freckles all over his pale cheeks. He scowled at Holly, but his gaze also held a small dose of curiosity. Who was this girl, and why had she taken such an interest in him? She was prettier than Lucas thought she'd be. He stole a moment to quickly glance around the room. The Christmas decorations were okay, but everything else was too warehouse-y for his tastes. He was pulled from his zoning-out by Danny, who asked if he was going to say hello. Maybe, if he turned on the charm, his babysitter would let him out of this new jail. He met her eyes again.

Giving a quick, upward tilt of his chin, he smiled and said, "Name's Lucas."

"It's nice to finally meet you, Lucas. I'm Holly."

He glanced over his shoulder and told the older man, "Your girl is _fine_."

Holly chuffed, a slight giggle escaping her. Danny looked at her with a confused expression.

Lucas shrugged and asked her simply, "What?"

She replied, "Buddy, I am so far from that man's girl", and she gestured behind the thirteen-year-old, "-it's not even funny. I couldn't date him in a million years."

"Ouch."

Her eyes briefly met Danny's, and the pair exchanged smirks.

She continued, "Seriously, though, I don't think his wife would like that very much."

Lucas glanced back over his shoulder again.

Clapping the boy on said shoulder, Danny said, "Just show some respect, alright? Don't cause trouble."

He then gave Holly a high-five and said, "I'll see you, doll. Give me a full report on this one later?"

She replied, "Sure thing. I know his aunt will be expecting it, too."

With that, he turned on his heel and walked out of the building. Holly felt the tension and awkwardness quickly settle in, like falling snow. She cleared her throat and was about to speak, when Lucas beat her to the proverbial punch.

Jerking his thumb at the now-closed door, he said, "Dude thinks he's my father. He can't tell me what to do."

"He's just trying to look out for you."

"Right. The only _looking out_ you do with cops is 'Look out for bullets'."

"Danny's not like that."

"You sure? You're pretty defensive about a guy you're not in love with."

That was the moment Holly understood. Since his childish flirtation didn't work, Lucas was now trying to make her angry enough to throw him out. Despite her awareness of this, she couldn't help but be slightly miffed.

Crossing her arms, she said, "Do I love Danny? Absolutely. He drives me up a wall half the time, but he's got a heart of gold."

"What else does he got?"

Ignoring his snark, she bent down and rolled up the leg of her jeans. Lucas's eyes instantly widened. He'd seen a lot of injuries in his short life, but never a scar like that. His head was slightly tilted down, so he didn't see Holly's expression as she watched his face.

"Where were you on 9/11", she asked.

"I wasn't born yet."

" _I_ was. I was ten years old. My sister and I were standing in the shadows of the towers, as the south one came down. A young police officer got us out of the debris field. That officer", and she paused to catch her breath, "-was the very man you were disrespecting a minute ago. It was the first time I met him. There will always be a bond between us, because of that day."

She heard the shaky breath he took, and she hoped it meant she was finally getting through to him.

Taking a deep breath of her own, she lowered the leg of her jeans and said, "Let this be a lesson to you, Lucas. You shouldn't judge people. And it takes a strong person to admit when they're vulnerable. That's a sign of deep trust."

"Can't you trust the wrong people?"

"Sometimes...but that doesn't mean you shouldn't trust _anyone_."

Holly bent down and reached for a box of art supplies.

She asked Lucas, "Your aunt texted me that you like to paint. Is that true?"

He didn't give a response, beyond his barely-noticeable nod.

"Good", she said, before putting the box in his arms, "You see the huge pieces of plywood in that corner over there? The kids by it are painting scenery for our next show. I'm sure they'd love to make a new friend. Would you like me to introduce you?"

He shook his head. She was a bit surprised that he didn't fight her over carrying the supplies, which she took as a positive sign. He stayed mostly quiet over the next few hours, and he kept throwing curious glances over his shoulder at her. She knew he was trying to figure her and everyone else out. She also knew it'd probably take a while for him to fully open up and trust, and she looked forward to getting fresh opinions on the matter at Sunday dinner. When that day came, she was distracted as she and Linda passed around the bowl of turkey meatballs they'd made.

Said distraction ended when Frank said, "So, Holly, I hear you have a little shadow."

"What? Oh..."

She realized he was talking about Lucas, and a few sets of answer-expecting eyes flicked in her direction.

Clearing her throat, she said, "He's not really a _shadow_ , per se. He's more like-"

"A problem", interrupted Danny.

Linda shot him a look.

"What", he said, "The kid _is_ a problem. Either he's playin' Casanova, or he's coppin' an attitude."

Nikki giggled and said, "Yeah. In the little Holly texted me, he thought you and she were _dating_."

"So did his aunt, when she walked into my precinct. Damn embarrassin'."

Those last two words were muffled, as Danny shoved another forkful of spaghetti into his mouth.

Linda rolled her eyes, mumbling "Oh, God" through giggles before saying, "You two would be a peach of a pair."

Stifling a laugh of her own, Holly said, "Yeah. I told Lucas the same thing."

Jamie chimed in, "You guys do know I'm sitting here, right?"

"Is the conversation bothering you, love?"

He flashed a playful smile, briefly grabbing her wrist and tugging it in mock-aggression.

Then, Erin put in her two cents: "That's nothing. One day in my senior year of high-school, my car was in the shop. Danny was on break from college, and he had to drive me home. Two of my girlfriends were sitting out front with me, and they started making the grossest facial expressions when he pulled up."

"Gross? They _liked_ me."

"That's why it was gross."

Danny made a funny face at her, before taking a sip of his drink. A minute-and-a-half of silence passed, as the family continued to eat.

After swallowing a piece of meatball, Henry said, "I wouldn't worry too much about that kid. It's like butterflies and horses. The more you chase, the more they keep running away. Be slow. Be patient", and he patted Holly's shoulder before telling her, "He'll come around."

Clearing his throat, Frank said, "Isn't it a bit ironic for _you_ to give advice on _patience_ , Pop?"

"Whether I follow the principle or not, that doesn't make it any less true", he replied.

Later, Linda and Holly volunteered to clear the table and wash the dishes.

As they worked, Holly asked, "Why were you so chill before?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean", and she leaned a hip against the counter, "You were totally cool with the jokes about Danny and I. Why is that? What separates _them_ from, say...the stories I've heard about that Romano girl from his high-school?"

Linda said, "Because there actually was something romantic between them at one point. Mary-Ann used their past to take advantage of him, and I know you'd never do that."

Pausing a moment to take in those words, Holly said, "I guess that's why you were so able to give me advice about the encounter with Sydney."

"Yeah, She's always been the wise one in the relationship."

They turned around, and their eyes met those of the man in question. He was joined by his brother seconds later. Smiles bloomed across both of their faces.

Danny clapped Jamie on the shoulder and said, "Look at that, kid. Visions of lovliness."

He then walked closer, twirling Linda into a from-behind hug.

"Are we lucky, or what?"

Jamie put his arm around Holly and replied, "Damn straight."

Holly giggled and kissed his jaw, resting her head on his shoulder. Linda reached up and patted her husband's forearm.

She turned to meet Danny's gaze and said, "As long as you never forget it, we'll be fine."

Holly and Jamie left the house shortly after dessert. But even with the sugar rush from Linda's pineapple upside-down cake in their systems, they still felt restless. Maybe, a hand-in-hand walk would do the trick. They were huddled together against the chilly night air, standing at a spot close to the Hudson's bank. When Jamie noticed how intently his girl was staring at the water, he asked her what was wrong.

She told him, "I keep thinking about Lucas. I don't understand why he's got such an attitude. I'm just trying to help him."

"Believe me, he knows. He's not used to people caring like that."

"It's sad."

"Yeah, but it won't last forever. Just keep doing what you're doing. Keep letting him know it's okay to get mad, that everyone does, including you."

Meeting his gaze again, she said, "Telling me I get mad sometimes isn't the wisest idea, Golden Boy."

She giggled at the look on his face, and the two shared a couple of quick kisses. She knew Jamie was right, and she was surprised at how much she now looked forward to her next encounter with Lucas. The boy barely glanced at her as he entered the theater a few days later, walking over and picking up the paint supplies. Sighing, Holly put down her can of soda and turned around.

"Lucas...honey, wait..."

He paused mid-step. No one had ever called him by that specific nickname before. He shivered when she placed her hand on his shoulder. She swallowed back the urge to cry, wondering what could possibly have happened to this child to make him so jumpy. She put a small bit of pressure, gently nudging him to turn around as she crouched down.

Making eye-contact, she said, "I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot last week. I knew you'd resist all this at first. I didn't mean to make you feel like it's wrong to get angry. To be angry is to be human."

The corner of the boy's mouth twitched up.

He told her, "That's from ' _Star Wars_ '."

Holly smiled, too, and said, "You liked ' _Attack of the Clones_ '? Most people I know hate the prequels."

He shrugged and told her, "It was alright. Not the best. But not totally bad, either."

"Fair enough."

Lucas's mood appeared to improve after that, which made Holly very happy. Finding that bit of common ground lifted a huge weight off the situation. It wasn't much, but she knew all too well how even the smallest shift could make the biggest changes over time. This would do for now.

 _ **AN: I like what they've been doing with the Reagans in the last few episodes. Do you? How about suggestions for more chapters? And congratulations to the N.E. Patriots. I'm sure Donnie was very happy. (giggle)**_


End file.
